


The Destinata

by MiraHowl2119



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hunters, Originals - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHowl2119/pseuds/MiraHowl2119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Pyros moves to Beacon Hills with her dad. When she gets there she meets many new people who come to realize that Raven has many secrets, some she doesn't even know herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**The Destinata**

 

Character Description

Main Character: Raven Luna Pyros

Age:17

Eye Color: Ice Green, changes to black when angry, blue when sad, and purple when in love, ect.

Hair: Black but shines purple. The underneath is blue and pink. Naturally straight.

Height: 5'8"

Characteristics: sarcastic, caring, outspoken, loud, daring, reckless, random, crazy, dangerously quiet at times, secretive

Story: She is an only child, her mother died a year ago, after her mother died her father turned to drinking and abuse.

 

**Chapter One**

**~Raven's POV~**

I was walking through the woods, which I found strange since I had never walked in the woods here before. It was twilight and I was walking alone enjoying nature when I heard a shout. I ran to where it came from and saw a girl about my age on the ground. She had olive skin with dark hair and dark eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, I just tripped. Sorry to disturb you." She got up and brushed herself off.

"It's alright. Are you sure you are okay though?"

"Yes I'm fine." She held out her hand. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Raven Pyros." I shook her hand and when I did I felt electricity run through me. I dropped my hand shocked. "Did you fe-"

"Um, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." Bonnie backed away and then disappeared altogether.

_'Well that was really strange.'_ I thought to myself. I continued walking for a while, but then I heard more shouting.

"Raven!" Then there was a banging noise. "Raven goddamnit, open the door!"

I looked around frightened and shut my eyes. When I opened them, I realized I was in my room and my father was the one banging on my door. _'It must have been a dream.'_ I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "One second Dad!" I shouted as I got off the bed. I could smell the alcohol before I even opened the door. _'Here we go.'_ I opened the door with my eyes shut and then waited for the pain to come.

 

**~Bonnie's POV~**

My eyes snapped open and I took a deep breathe. "I think I found her." I said to the group. I turned to Elena. "We are going to need four tickets to Beacon Hills, California." I looked around the room; Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt were all listening intently.

"Four?" Elena asked. "But there are nine of us."

"We don't want to overwhelm her do we?"

"No, I guess not."

"Right," I said, "so you, Damon, Stefan, and I are going to see if I'm right. If we need help we can call, but for now four is enough. Now let's go pack."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I woke up on the floor in the kitchen. There was a huge pain in my head and when I tried to sit up my ribs screamed in agony. Ignoring the protest of my ribs I got up and began to clean up the boxes that had yet to be unpacked. I thought about my home in LA, before my mother died in a car accident and my father abused me. Once my mom died, my dad began to drink; he was an angry drunk which explains the almost nightly beatings. Then he moved us here to Beacon Hills yesterday because the neighbors were getting suspicious.

I finally came back to reality when I felt tears running down my face. I glanced at the clock and realized that I only had an hour before I had to be at school. I couldn't be late for my first day. I ran upstairs, or tried to, and went into the bathroom to get ready. Looking in the mirror I saw that I had a black eye and a cut on my forehead. I washed my face, bandaged my cut, and did my makeup, a smokey look with dark eyeliner and mascara, so that it covered the bruise. I had gotten pretty good at covering up bruises and scars. I then went into my room and looked around.

My room was the only room in the house that was completely unpacked. My walls were a fluorescent purple color and I had band posters everywhere. My two electric and two acoustic guitars were in a corner next to my piano, violin, and trumpet. Music is kind of my thing. Across from my bed was a window seat that led to the roof. My room was at the back of the house so I had a view of the open backyard that met the woods. I had taken to sitting on the roof at night and staring at the sky. It was a great way to hide from my dad when he was on one of his rampages.

I walked to my closet and picked out my black studded boots, black skinny jeans, and my black Falling in Reverse tank, a black leather jacket, and some neon bracelets. Then I changed my nose ring, cartilage, and my second earrings to black studs and my gauges to black spirals. See a theme here? Other than purple, black is my favorite color. Plus it contrasts well with my snow white skin.

Going downstairs I grabbed a monster from the fridge, my black leather bag with my wallet, my keys, and my black vintage glasses and ran out the door. Before I left I put my headphones in, then I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the school.

When I pulled into the parking lot, a lot of people stopped and stared. It's not like they've never seen a person before. I guess coming in the middle of a school year is pretty strange though. I got off my bike and took my helmet off, letting my hair tumble down. I grabbed my bag and put on my glasses. _'Time to make an entrance.'_ I thought. Opened my monster and headed towards the buildings.

As I walked past the entrance to the school I noticed two guys staring at me. One was tan with dark hair and eyes, and one was pale with brown hair and hazel eyes. The one with hazel eyes had his mouth open. I gave him a smirk as I walked up. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said as I walked by. I heard his friend laugh and then grunt as he was smacked.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

"Ugh, why do we have to have school EVERY day?" I groaned to Scott. Scott's my best friend, always has been always will be. We've been through a lot lately dealing with his... problem.

"Is that really what you're focused on?" Scott asked. "The full moon is in three days in case you hadn't noticed and Derek is now an Alph-" He stopped midsentence. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, but before Scott could answer a sleek black motorcycle pulled up.

"That." Scott replied.

"I haven't seen that around town before, do you think they are new?"

As I said it the rider cut the engine and hopped off the bike. They took off their helmet to reveal a pale girl with green eyes and long straight black hair. What struck me as different is that she wore all black and a band tee.

"Yup she is definitely new." I said to myself.

She grabbed a black leather bag, put on her black sunglasses, and then pulled a monster out of her bag. She walked towards us heading for the office, but I couldn't shut my mouth. She noticed me and smirked, saying as she walked by, "Take a picture. It will last longer."

Scott laughed, "Dude, close your mouth or a fly is going to get in." When I didn't respond he shut it for me and laughed some more.

I smacked him in the chest and glared.

Scott looked at me, "Did you see her nose ring and gauges? I wonder where she is from."

_'I don't know but I am going to find out.'_ I thought.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

When I walked into the office the receptionist smiled at me, her smile faltered when she saw what I looked like, but it quickly came back. "Here is your schedule dear. Welcome to Beacon Hills High."

I thanked her and then walked out; I threw my monster can into the garbage and began looking at my schedule. I had Science, History, Advanced Choir, English, Math, Lunch, Advanced Piano/Guitar lab, Advanced Band, and then AP Music Theory. As I was studying my schedule I ran into someone, causing me to drop my schedule, my phone, and my glasses to fall off. "Crap!" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" I looked up and saw the guys from outside. I had run into the one that hadn't been gawking at me.

"I'm fine..." I looked down and saw my glasses on the floor. "Shit! Those were expensive my dad is going to-" I tried to bend over to get them but my ribs decided to remind me how sore they were. "Ow!" I almost fell over because the pain was so bad.

The guy I ran into caught me and then picked up my stuff. His eyes were on the bandage on my forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Um... I crashed my other bike yesterday. I took a turn too fast." My heart was beating. _'He can't find out'_

He looked like he didn't believe me, but for some reason he let it pass. "I'm Scott and this is my friend Stiles." He gestured to his friend.

"I'm Raven, Raven Luna Pyros."

Stiles looked at me strangely. "That's an interesting name."

I gave him a pointed look. "Stiles was it?" He stayed silent looking embarrassed. "That's what I thought. Now would either of you care to show me where 11th grade science is?"

"Sure it's this way. We are headed there now." Scott said. "Follow me."

As we walked Stiles took my schedule and began to look at it. "Advanced choir, piano/guitar lab, and band? And AP music theory? Are you some kind of musical genius?"

"You could say that." I smiled. "I play almost every instrument you can think of. My mom thought music was a great way to express yourself." I smiled sadly.

"Thought? As in past tense?" Scott said.

"Yeah... she was killed in a car accident last year. That's why my dad and I moved here from L.A. Too many memories."

Stiles looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

As if he came back to reality he shook his head and said, "Nothing."

We walked into the classroom and Scott and Stiles went to sit by a brown haired girl. I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself.

 

**~Scott's POV~**

As we walked inside Mr. Harris's room Raven split away from us to talk to the teacher. Stiles and I sat down next to Allison like usual. Her parents had made it very difficult for us to see each other since Kate was killed. In other words, they threatened to kill me if we saw each other again, not that we listened though.

"Any news on Lydia?" Allison asked Stiles.

"No, nobody has seen her since last weekend when she went missing from the hospital."

Allison shuddered, "I just can't imagine her wandering somewhere naked in the woods." She looked up and noticed Raven talking to Mr. Harris. "Who is she?"

"That's Raven Luna Pyros." Stiles sighed.

"Do I sense a crush starting to form?" Allison teased.

"What? No." Stiles turned red.

I turned to Stiles. "Did you see what happened when she bent over this morning? And the bandage on her head?"

"Yeah, she said she fell off of her bike remember?"

"Stiles, when she said that her heart rate picked up." I looked at him as his face darkened.

"You mean she lied? Why would she do that?" Stiles sounded anxious.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**~Raven's POV~**

"Hello, my name is Raven Pyros; I'm new to the school."

"I'm Mr. Harris. You can sit behind Ms. Argent. Allison, please raise your hand." The girl with brown hair raised her hand. I moved to sit down but Mr. Harris stopped me. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

I sighed. "Al-alright." I turned to the class and took a breathe. "My name is Raven Pyros, I'm seventeen and I just moved here from L.A. My favorite colors are purple and black, I drive a motorcycle, and I can play pretty much any instrument you can name."

A girl sitting in the front raised her hand, "I doubt it. Can you play guitar? Piano? Bass? Flute? Cla-"

"I'm just going to go ahead and stop you there. To answer your questions, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes."

The girl turned to the guy next to her. "I bet she can't sing."

"I wonder why I'm in advanced choir then." She looked stumped. "Can I sit down or are there any more ridiculous questions? No? Good." I walked to my seat and sat down. Scott and Stiles were staring at me. "Can I help you?" They shook their heads and looked down. I smirked.

"Oh before we begin," Mr. Harris said. "Raven there are no sunglasses allowed in the classrooms. Please remove them."

I looked at him. "I'd rather not."

The class whispered. "That wasn't a request Ms. Pyros. It was a command. Now I'm sure you don't want to spend your first day in the principal's office, do you?"

I sighed and pulled them off. "No need to get your undies in a twist." I muttered under my breathe. Though for some reason I think Scott, who was sitting diagonally in front of me, heard because he glanced at me and chuckled.

The girl in front of me turned around to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Allison Argent..." She slowed to a stop looking at my eyes. I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry I've just never seen someone with ice green eyes before."

"Well now you have." I smiled.

"Feel free to sit with us at lunch. I know how hard it is to be the new kid so I'm here if you need me."

I looked at her strangely. "Us?"

"Yeah, Scott, Stiles, Jackson," she pointed to the guy on her right, "Lydia, who isn't here today, and I all sit together at lunch."

"That would be great thanks."

Allison smiled and turned around. The rest of the classes went by pretty quickly. Scott and Stiles were in all of my core classes. Soon it was time for lunch, and I walked out of math with Scott and Stiles. Scott had been acting kind of weird.

Stiles looked at Scott and his face grew dark. He turned to me, "Uh Raven, I'm going to take Scott to the nurse. He isn't feeling well."

I nodded and watched as they walked away, but then I realized that the nurse's office is in the other direction. I followed them until they reached the boy's locker room.

 

**~Scott's POV~**

As I walked out of math with Stiles and Raven I began to feel an all too familiar feeling. My pulse quickened and I began to stumble. Raven was ahead of us so she didn't see but I motioned to Stiles.

He realized what was going on and put my arm over his shoulder. He told Raven we were going to the nurse and then walked me to the boy's locker room. "Scott, are you okay?"

I could feel the change happening, but I didn't want to hurt him. "Get away from me!" I yelled, but it came out as more of a growl.

Stiles backed away, his eyes wide. Then everything went black as I lost control.

**~Raven's POV~**

When I arrived outside the boy's locker room, I knelt down to the door to listen to what was going on. I heard groaning and deep breathing; then Stiles asked, "Scott, are you okay?"

All I heard in response was growling and then a booming, "Get away from me!" There was a lot of banging and then a scream.

I burst in to the locker room to see Stiles on the ground bleeding from a cut on his cheek and what looked like Scott on top of him. "Scott!" I shouted. "Get off of him!"

Stiles looked at me and his eyes were full of fear. "Raven get out of here!"

I shook my head. "There is no way in hell I am leaving you with him." Scott raised his arm to hit Stiles and I saw instead of fingernails he had claws. Not even thinking about what I was about to do I jumped on his back and pulled him off of Stiles with strength that I didn't know that I had. I threw Scott across the room and turned to see if Stiles was okay.

He stared at me and said, "Your eyes. They are changing color."

"Yeah they change with my emotions."

"Like this?" He pulled me in front of a mirror.

My eyes kept changing from black to a neon green color. I stepped back, "No, not like that." Then I heard a growling behind me. I turned and Scott was standing again about to attack. I instinctively put myself in between him and Stiles. I heard a growling noise but wasn't coming from Scott. This time it was coming from me. Before I could really think about it Scott lunged.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**~Stiles' POV~**

I don't know how she found us but when Raven burst into the locker room I thought my heart would burst with fear. _'It's too dangerous,'_ I thought. "Raven get out of here!" I shouted.

She looked at me and her eyes were black. It terrified me even more. "There is no way in hell I am leaving you with him." Scott then raised his clawed hand to make a final blow and I closed my eyes, but it never came. Instead I open my eyes to see Raven on his back pulling him off of me. _'How is she doing that?'_ When I saw her eyes this time they were even more frightening. They kept flashing between black and a neon green that glowed oddly similar to Scott's werewolf eyes. Next thing I know she was throwing him across the room. She apparently knew her eyes could turn black but they had never turned that shade of green.

I hears a growling behind us and turned to see Scott preparing to lunge at me again. Suddenly, Raven put herself in between us.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, but she ignored me. The second Scott lunged, Raven was no longer there, and a black wolf with glowing green eyes was in her place. "Of all the people I could hang out with, these are the ones I pick."

Raven and Scott were rolling around on the ground. Scott clawed at her side and cut it deep, but Raven threw him into a locker and he fell to the ground unconscious, turning back into a human. I ran to Scott to see if he was okay, but then Raven whined and then limped around the corner. By the time I got to her, she was human again and bleeding severely from the side.

I grabbed a towel to press to the wounds, but when I lifted up her shirt to apply the towel I saw a network of bruises. _'What are these from?'_ I was lost in thought until she started to convulse; her wound was still bleeding and she had lost a lot of blood.

Just when I began to panic Scott ran around the corner, "Why do I smell bloo-" He froze when he saw Raven on the ground and backed away. "Did I do this?" When I didn't answer he fell to the ground and put his face in his hands.

Raven had finally stopped convulsing and her wound had stopped bleeding, so I released the pressure and went to the first aid kit to get a bandage. I bandaged her up and then turned to Scott. "It's not what you think." I told him. "She was protecting me."

 

**~Scott's POV~**

"She was protecting me." Stiles said.

At those words I froze, "How? How did she get me off of you or throw me hard enough to dent a locker?"

Stiles stared at me. "All I know is that she burst in here and saw you attacking me. Her eyes turned black, which is apparently normal when she's mad. When you were about to attack again she jumped onto your back and threw you. Then her eyes kept switching from black to a glowing neon green, kind of like your gold werewolf eyes. When you were about to attack again she put herself in between us and when you lunged, she turned into a black wolf with the green eyes."

I was stunned, "She is a werewolf like me?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, I mean she was an actual wolf."

"We need to figure out what is going on."

"That's not all we need to figure out." Stiles gestured me to come over. He lifted her shirt on the side. "Look at this."

Her ribs were flowered in bruises. Just as I was about to check her ribs for cracks her hand grabbed me.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

When I came to my side was on fire, but what intrigued me most is that someone was holding up my shirt and applying a bandage to my side. I instinctively felt as if I should keep my eyes shut to listen in on what happened. When they were finished talking I was astounded. _'I did that?'_ Just as I was about to open my eyes, Stiles told Scott about my bruises and lifted up my shirt to show him. As if I could sense him I reached out and grabbed Scott's hand before he could touch my side. "Do you do this to all of the new girls? Or just the pretty ones?" I opened my eyes and sat up releasing his hand.

"Careful." Scott said gesturing to my bandage.

Looking at it I peeled it back to see the damage, but, to my surprise, nothing was there. "Um, guys?" I turned to show them and they gasped. "What the hell is going on?" And they told me about how Scott was a werewolf and that the full moon was three days away. When the bell rang to signal the end of school I realized I had missed all of the classes after lunch. _'Crap, my dad is going to kill me.'_ "Um, I've got to get home," and I started to walk out when Stiles called me back.

"Raven!" I turned. "What actually happened to your side?" He asked.

I looked at both of them. "I told you. I fell off of my bike." They stared at me.

Stiles looked at Scott and Scott shook his head. Stiles turned to me, "Scott can hear your heartbeat increase when you say that. He knows that you are lying."

Scott nodded, "You know you can tell us anything right? You may be new but you are already our best friend. You can trust us."

I looked at him. "You know what? I am new. I just met you two today and already I've saved your life" I pointed at Stiles, "and you've almost killed me." I pointed at Scott. "If that isn't enough then I don't know what to tell you. Believe me or don't believe me I frankly don't give a damn!" At that point I knew my eyes were black and I was almost crying so I put on my sunglasses, grabbed my bag and keys, and walked to my bike.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**~Raven's POV~**

I hopped on my bike and rode home. _'My first day at school and I find out I'm some sort of mystical freak.'_ I kept thinking to myself. I rounded the corner that lead to my street and was nearly hit by a '67 Camaro. I slammed on the breaks and my bike skidded so that I was facing the car. In the front seats were two guys. I yelled, "Nice driving Jackass!" Then I flipped them off as I drove away. I was so not in the mood to deal with crappy drivers in their fancy cars, no matter how beautiful they are, the cars I mean.

When I got home I saw my dad's car in the driveway. I parked my bike and walked into the house preparing for the worst.

I smelt him before I saw him. He smelled like vodka mixed with rotting meat. "I got a call from your school. Apparently you skipped all of your classes after lunch. Where the hell were you?!" He took a drunken step towards me.

"My friends were having a problem so I helped them. We lost track of time."

"Liar! We just moved here so you don't have any friends. No one would want to be friends with you anyways!"

I was crying, "Dad please, I'm telling the trut-" I was cut off by him backhanding me in the face which split my lip open. He then grabbed me by my neck and held me up to the wall choking me.

"It's your fault she's dead! It's all your fault!" He threw me to the floor where I got a rug burn on my elbow. "Get to your room you worthless piece of-"

I ran upstairs before he could do anything else. I didn't cry anymore. I was in shock like I usually am after he beats me. I locked my door and opened my window. I didn't even bother to clean myself up; I just grabbed my I-home, my lighter, and my cigarettes and went onto the roof and just lay there smoking, listening to Evanescence. I let the smoke from the cigarette consume me and make me numb. They weren't exactly legal cigarettes, I mean there may or may not have been pot in them. Either way I'll never tell. I smirked to myself, but then realized it was a bad idea because my lip was still bleeding.

For a while I just lay there and stared at the moon and the stars, it was a Friday so I didn't have to worry about getting sleep for school. I was on my second cigarette when my music was shut off and someone sat down beside me.

"Kind of depressing, don't you think?" I looked at the man beside me. He had black hair and blue eyes and this air of cockiness around him.

I wasn't even shocked that he just showed up on my rooftop, maybe it was the weed or maybe it was just the fact that so many unbelievable things had happened today. "That's the point dipshit. I'm in a depressed mood. Ergo depressed situation."

He smirked, "You're feisty. It reminds me of a younger me."

I looked at him, "Who are you anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"Jackass..." I muttered.

"It's not very nice to call people names." He said pretending to be hurt.

"I never said I was nice."

He stopped and sniffed the air, "Your idea of an escape is pot?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." The next thing I know my cigarette is gone and this guy is smoking it. "Hey! That's mine." I whined.

"You told me to try it." Then he looked at me seriously. "What happened to your face?"

"Ugh, buzzkill much? Just forget about it." I go to light up another cigarette when he stops me.

"You want to know how to really get rid of your problems?" He asked looking at me.

"What's so much better than this?" I asked.

"Come with me." I took his hand and he jumped off the roof and took me to his car.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I called Scott the next morning, "Hey I found her address at the station."

"Found or stole?"

I sighed, "Does it matter? Let's just go check on her okay? I'll be there in five."

Scott was waiting outside when I got there and he hopped in the jeep. "Ready to find out what is going on?" He asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I answered. Then we pulled up to her house. It was a two story house whose backyard led to the woods.

As we walked up a man was leaving. "I told you I didn't want to buy no newspaper!" He yelled.

"Sir, we're actually looking for Raven. Is she home?" Scott asked.

He grunted. "It's unlocked. Her room is upstairs down the hall and to the right. Purple walls and everything. Gives me a damn headache." Then he left.

As we walked inside Scott turned to me, "Stiles, he smelled like alcohol, alcohol and death."

That got my brain reeling. _'What could be going on?'_

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I woke up to a pounding on my bedroom door and a severe pounding in my head. "Go away!" I groaned burying my head in the pillows.

"We're coming in." A voice said but my head was hurting too much to think of who it was. My door opened and I heard footsteps. "Good morning sunshine!" The voice said.

"Stiles, Scott is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Stiles responded.

I lifted my head from the pillow and opened my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well don't you look lovely?" Stiles said.

"Okay one, what the hell do you want, and two stop shouti-" Just then Stiles opened my curtains letting the light of Satan in on my eyes. "Shit! Shut the blinds before I kill you with a harpoon and a sharp potato."

"Are you okay, Raven?" Scott asked coming closer.

"Shhhh..." I said falling back in bed.

I heard someone sniffing above me. "Can I help you?"

Scott stopped, "Why do you smell like alcohol and marijuana?"

My only response was to flip him off. When I realized that they weren't going to leave I sat up and rubbed my face.

"Are you hungover?!" Scott asked me.

"What no I'm fine." I said as I stumbled into the bathroom.

I heard Stiles say, "She doesn't look fine."

I splashed water on my face and took a couple aspirin. Looking in the mirror I saw that my bruise was gone and my lip was healed. _'Well speedy healing will definitely come in handy.'_ Then I got dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday, only red pants and a different tank, and did my makeup and hair. I walked out and grabbed my sunglasses and my leather jacket and went downstairs. "Keep up guys." I almost tripped and fell down the stairs but Stiles caught me.

"You're hungover aren't you?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I legally don't have to answer that question until my lawyer arrives." I giggled.

"And apparently still buzzed."

"Ugh just make me coffee."

"Fine, but you're going to have to tell us what is going on." He moved to the coffee machine and began to make me coffee.

I looked at him, "I don't need to tell you anything." I paused, "Is there a reason you're here? Not that I don't love having you here, but I would rather be upstairs sleeping in the dark." I said sarcastically.

Scott looked up from the floor, "Actually, after what happened yesterday, I thought we should take you to meet Derek. He might know what is happening."

"Derek? Who is that?"

"He is a werewolf like me, except he is an alpha."

"You have an alpha?" I smirked.

Scott's expression grew dark and Stiles coughed. "No, he is AN alpha. I never said he was mine. I don't have one."

"Sheesh, no need to blow a gasket."

"Can we go now?" Stiles asked anxiously. Scott stalked out the front door. I grabbed my keys, my wallet, and my phone and then put my glasses on. As I was about to walk out the door, Stiles grabbed my arm. "Raven, don't push him. The full moon is tomorrow night and he's getting more on edge. We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"Whatever." I said and walked towards my bike.

"There is no way you are driving yourself, not when you're like this." Scott said grabbing my arm.

I sighed, "Yes your majesty," and I curtsied sarcastically. I walked over to Stiles' beat up jeep and hopped into the back. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in my head.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**~Stiles' POV~**

_'I can't believe things are so bad for her that she has resorted to this.'_ I thought to myself as I drove Raven and Scott to the place we were meeting Derek. I glanced at Scott and saw that he was gripping the door tightly. "You alright Scott?"

He blinked and then slowly looked at me. "I just want to get to the bottom of this. Maybe she can help us with the hunters."

"Are you crazy? They are dangerous!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You were there yesterday. You saw that she can take care of herself, and she heals faster than I do Stiles, faster. We need to talk to Derek."

I sighed. "It's a good thing we are here then."

Scott stopped as if he had heard something. "Something's happening, wake her up and meet me inside." Then he changed and ran inside.

I turned to Raven and tried to wake her up.

 

**~Scott's POV~**  

I ran inside the building to see Derek facing four people, two guys and two girls. Two of them, the two guys, had a smell that I had never smelt before. I growled and stepped to stand next to Derek.

They all looked at me and looked shocked. "We just want to talk." The younger of the guys said. He had brown hair and green eyes.

Derek turned to me and nodded. I shifted back, "So then talk."

"Well I'm Stefan, this is my brother Damon," he gestured to the other man who had black hair and blue eyes, "Bonnie," then to the girl with olive skin and brown hair and eyes, "and Elena," he took the hand of a girl with pale skin and brown hair and eyes next to him. "We are looking for someone named Raven Pyros; she's around 17 with dark hair and green eyes, really pale."

I froze. "What do you want with her?" I asked suspiciously.

"We need her help. She needs to come with us."

I turned to Derek, "We need her here." I whispered. Turning back to them it looked like Stefan and Damon had heard.

"Well that's too bad," Damon smirked, "because we are taking her. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." As he spoke his eyes grew dark and veins grew around his eyes. His brother did the same, and on closer inspection I saw that they had fangs. Bonnie and Elena backed up looking frightened.

I looked at Derek and at the same time we shifted and prepared to fight.

 

**~Raven's POV~**  

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Stiles was shaking me awake. I remember dreaming something about him and I blushed. "Come on we've got to go inside." As he spoke I heard growling, a crashing noise, and a scream.

_'What the hell is going on?! I've got to get inside.'_ I thought. I went to go inside but then realized I had no way of defending myself. Whatever happened yesterday was new and I had no way of controlling it. I then heard a voice in my head. _'Just think of what you need to be and it will happen. Just focus.'_ I thought of what Scott looked like and felt my face change and my nails grow into claws.

I turned to Stiles who gasped, "How did you do that?"

"Instinct maybe?" I said, "Let's go!" I ran into the warehouse and saw two werewolves fighting two creatures who seemed to be holding their own. I was mesmerized until I saw one of them bite Scott's neck. 'Vampires? What else am I going to find out about?' Scott was then thrown across the room. 'This has to stop!' I stepped out of the shadows and let out the loudest roar I had ever heard.

Everyone stopped fighting and returned to human state. Scott was leaning against a wall holding his neck and staring at me with wide eyes. "How? Yesterday you were an actual wolf."

I shrugged and pictured my human face so that I shifted back. I took a look at my surroundings. Standing next to Scott was a man with dark hair and intense green eyes who I assumed was Derek. I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin standing next to a boy with brown hair and green eyes. They both looked shocked. Next to them I turned and saw, "You!" It was the man from last night.

He smiled, "I'm surprised you remember me. You had quite a lot to drink last night." He held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore, and this is my sister, oops I mean brother, Stefan," Stefan glared at him, "and Elena."

I nodded to them and then turned back to Damon ignoring his outstretched hand. I gave him a sweet smile and then slapped him hard across the face. "That was for getting me drunk last night," I slapped him again. "and that was for biting my friend."

He rubbed his face and looked shocked.

 

**~Damon's POV~**  

_'I can't believe the little brat actually had the nerve to hit me!'_ I thought to myself rubbing my cheek. It actually hurt when she hit me. I glared at her, "Do you know what I am? What I could do to you?"

"Let me just take a guess. You and your brother are vampires, and judging from your look, you are going to threaten to rip out my heart and shove it down my throat." She smirked.

Stefan coughed to hide laughter and I glared at him. I turned back to her, "Lucky guess."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

Judging from his look I had really pissed him off. _'Good,'_ I thought, _'serves him right.'_ I turned from him and walked up to the other two, "My name is Raven Pyros," I said, "Welcome to Beacon Hills." I stopped and sniffed the air. I turned to Elena, "You're human? And you're a vampire?" I asked looking between her and Stefan.

Stefan stepped protectively in front of Elena, but Elena pushed him out of the way and nodded. Then turning to Stefan she whispered, "Stefan it's her." I looked confused, but then I heard footsteps behind me.

"It's nice to see you again Raven."

I turned around and saw the girl from my dream, "B-Bonnie?" She nodded. "But I thought that was a dream."

"It was a dream, but witches can communicate that way."

I froze, "Witches?"

"That's right. You are a witch."

"No I can't be. I'm whatever this shape shifting thing is."

She smiled, "That's why we need your help. You are the Destinata."

I felt really confused when she said that, "I'm the fated?" My brain was racing trying to figure out what she meant.

Damon looked at me with a puzzled look, "Lei parla italiano?"

"Sì mia madre parlava." I turned back to Bonnie, "But what does that mean?"

"It means you are a vampire, witch, and shape shifter tribrid. We came to find you because we need your help. The change into the Destinata is said to occur around age 17."

She put her hands on my forehead and whispered some words. I felt a great pain in my forehead and I fell to the ground screaming.

Stiles ran up to me, "Raven!" he caught me before I hit the ground.

The pain went as soon as it had come. I stood up and felt a rush of power and the skin around my eyes grow tight. In addition to that there was a burning in my throat. "What did you do to me?"

Bonnie smiled apologetically, "I just hurried the process along." She handed me a mirror, "Now you are a fully fledged vampire, witch, and shape shifter. You are the most powerful of each of those things and in existence. You are the only tribrid in the world."

I looked in the mirror and saw that my face looked like the vampires. I took a step back shocked and turned to Stiles, who looked terrified. "Stiles, it's still me."

He shook his head and backed away. I looked at Scott and Derek and they had similar looks on their faces. I rounded on Bonnie, "How could you do this to me?!" I could feel energy flowing through me and some of the lights shattered as wind picked up. I tried to lunge at her but someone held me back.

"Raven you need to calm down, you have a lot to learn." Damon whispered in my ear.

"Damon her eyes are flipping out!" Elena whimpered and at that moment I knew that they were flashing between black and green again. I stopped struggling until he relaxed and then flipped him over me to the floor.

I was about to leave when I noticed Stiles cowering in a corner. "Stiles, please, can we talk?"

He just looked at me with terrified eyes and I knew then that my irises were neon green again. "Get away from me!" He shouted.

I lowered my eyes and then looked from him to Scott, "So you can handle your friend being a werewolf, but this is too weird and scary for you?" I asked. When he didn't answer I walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly, "I'm sorry." Then I turned to Bonnie and Damon, "You've just made a huge enemy." And before they could say anything I had run out with a speed that I assumed came with vampirism.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**~Raven's POV~**

When I finally stopped running I fell to the ground and cried. I only stopped when I heard a voice behind me, "Are you alright?" Standing next to me was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smelled of vampires.

I shot up in a flash and my eyes changed. "Look I know that Damon sent you here, but I'm not going back there. You don't know what they did to me."

She looked shocked, "Are you talking about Damon Salvatore?"

"Obviously, you should know that. Unless he didn-"

"Didn't send me? Please the only person I listen to is myself. Damon is an egotistical moron."

"I'm starting to like you." I smiled, "My name is Raven Luna Pyros." I held out my hand.

She took it, "Rebekah Mikaelson. So what exactly did the famous Damon Salvatore do to you?"

I explained to her about being the Destinata, "and now my friend Stiles is terrified of me. He is never going to talk to me again."

She looked at me with sympathy, "I've had my share of hardships. I'm an original vampire and spent from the 1920's till a couple of months ago in a coffin."

"You were one of the first vampires?"

"Yes, my father slipped blood in my family's drinks and then ran us through with a sword."

I looked at her, "Well aren't we a pair of misfits?" I started to laugh but then I began to cough because the burning in my throat came back.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I dropped Scott off at his house later that night, still in a state of shock. I couldn't believe all that had happened today. The image of Raven's hurt expression before she left was burned into my mind. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Once I got a home I lay in bed thinking about it. Before falling asleep I thought to myself, _'I'll go and apologize tomorrow.'_

 

**~Raven's POV~**

"Have you fed yet?"

"Fed?" I was confused.

She smiled, "Allow me to show you the perks of being a powerful vampire." She walked with me for a while and then we arrived at the edge of a town that was completely lit up. "Welcome to Vegas."

Rebekah took me to a club, but instead of waiting in line, she walked straight to the front of the line and looked the guard in the eyes, "You are going to let us in."

"I'll need to see some I.D. first." He replied.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes again, "You already did now let us in."

The guard stepped aside, "Go on in."

Once we were inside I turned to Rebekah, "Is that part of being a vampire?"

She nodded, "It's called compulsion. It works on everyone except those who take vervain, which is a plant that hurts like a bitch by the way." She walked to the bar. "You try it."

I nodded and walked up to the bartender, "I'd like two rounds of shots please, the strongest you've got."

Then bartender eyed me, "I.D. please."

I leaned forward and looked him in the eyes, "Get me the shots and make it three rounds on the house."

"Three rounds on the house coming up." He said and then brought us the drinks.

Rebekah smiled, "Impressive, here is another tip. Alcohol curbs the cravings and no matter how much you drink you wake up with no hangover. Cheers." We downed all three of our shots in a row. "Drink much?" She giggled.

"Honey, this ain't my first rodeo." We laughed. The drinks had partially stopped the burning but I could feel the skin around my eyes growing tight.

She noticed and said, "Alright, lesson number two: Snatch-Eat-Erase. Pick someone from the crowd."

I looked around the dance floor until I spotted a guy in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. I pointed, "Him."

"Hmm, good choice. Now follow my lead." She walked over to him and started dancing with him. Then she looked him in the eyes and said, "Don't scream, Don't react." And then her eyes grew dark and she bit his neck. After a couple seconds she pulled away. "Your turn." She said and backed away.

I walked up to him and hesitated, but the smell of the blood drew me in and I bit down, savoring the flavor. I heard Rebekah come to the other side and bite him there.

After a while we pulled away. "Go ahead," Rebekah said.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "You will not remember any of this. Now walk off the dance floor and bandage yourself." After that we walked out of the club. I was surprised to see it was morning. "I better be getting home. Thank you for everything." I hugged her and then we exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll see you around Rave." 

"Bye Bekah." And with that I ran home. When I got to my driveway I saw that my dad's car was home. 'Lovely.' I walked inside to see my dad sitting in the living room.

He turned to me, "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Out." I responded.

"That's not an answer." He shoved me against a wall and started choking me.

I tried to push him away but black spots were clouding my vision. All of the sudden a surge of strength came and I pushed him back. "Don't touch me!"

He looked taken aback but then his expression grew angrier, "What the hell did you just say to me?"

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I was getting out of my jeep at Raven's house to apologize when I heard shouting and banging coming from the house. I ran up the steps to go inside and I had never been more scared in my life.

I called Scott as I ran, "Scott you need to get to Raven's house. It's an emergency."

"I'm on my way." And he hung up.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

My dad and I continued shouting and struggling for a while, but then I saw something inside him snap and he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me.

"Dad? What are you doing?!" I shouted, frightened.

All of the sudden I heard the front door open and Stiles ran in. As he took in the scene, my father yelled, "Well now he knows he will have to go too." And he pointed the gun at Stiles. Right as he pulled the trigger I ran with my super speed and pushed him out of the way taking three bullets to my chest.

"Raven!" Stiles shouted, catching me as I fell.

 

**~Scott's POV~**

After I had hung up with Stiles I ran as fast as I could over to Raven's house. I had never heard him so upset before. The first thing I noticed when I got there was the front door open and the shouting coming from inside. As I ran up the path gunshots rang out and I ran even faster, afraid of what I would find.

When I got inside I saw Raven's father holding a gun and Stiles holding a bleeding Raven on the ground, crying. I ran to her father with my werewolf speed, knocked him out with the gun, and then ran to Raven. She was fading fast.

"Scott you need to get the bullets out!" Stiles cried.

I changed my nails into claws and pulled the three bullets out. "She can start to heal now. Stay here, I'm going to take her father upstairs and put him in his room. I think we should call Stefan and Elena, they might have an idea on what to do."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying and realized that I was on the ground. I opened my eyes, "Stiles?"

He froze and looked down at me, "Thank god you are alright!" and he hugged me.

I winced, "Uh Stiles, still healing here."

He released me and I stood up. He half smiled, "Oops, sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought that I was going to lose you, not when I've already lost so much." He paused, "Why would you jump in front of me?"

I looked at him, "Because I couldn't stand to lose you either." I stared at him and remembered yesterday, "What made you change your mind?"

He grimaced, "Yesterday was just a lot to take in."

"A lot to take in? Are you kidding me? You aren't the one that got turned into some tribrid thingy! I ran to Vegas last night in about an hour, and yesterday was a lot to take in for you?! Do you eve-" and he cut me off by kissing me. I pulled away and looked and him. "Oh."

"Sorry." He said nervously. "I'll just go."

He turned to leave but I pulled him back and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 

**~Scott's POV~**

As I carried Raven's father upstairs I thought about what I had just witnessed, _'I can't believe her father shot her. I wonder what happened beforehand.'_  I set him down on the bed and pulled out my phone. Stefan had given me his phone number in case we needed help controlling Raven's vampire side.

The phone rang twice and then he picked up, "Hello?"

"Stefan, its Scott, we have a problem."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and then we hung up.

I made sure that Raven's dad couldn't get out of his room and then went downstairs to see how she was doing. I rounded the corner and walked in on Stiles and Raven kissing passionately.

"Oops," I said as they jumped apart, "I'll just go."

Raven giggled nervously and straightened her shirt, "No it's alright." She came over and gave me a hug, "Thank you for stopping my dad."

I hugged her back, "You're welcome. He is upstairs locked in his room."

She nodded and then looked down, "I guess you want to know what happened and you deserve to know the truth."

"Before you start, I think we should wait until Stefan and Elena get here." When Raven looked confused I said, "I called them because I thought they might be able to help."

She nodded and walked into the living room to wait. Stiles went to follow but I caught his arm as he walked by, "Good for you man." He smiled weakly and walked into the living room.

 

**~Stefan's POV~**

I was sitting with Elena in the hotel room that we shared when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stefan, its Scott, we have a problem."

I froze and looked at Elena, who could tell something was wrong, "I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and turned to Elena, "There is a problem with Raven."

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm, "Take me with you." I went to shake my head but she stopped me, "I can take care of myself," she said as she pulled a vervain dart out of her pocket.

I nodded, picked her up, and sped to Raven's house. When Elena and I walked into the door I was hit by the smell of blood. _'What happened?'_   I ran into the kitchen and saw a pool of blood on the floor; Elena followed and gasped.

Just then Scott walked in, "She's in the living room," and he gestured for us to follow.

We walked in to the living room to see Raven sitting on the couch leaning against Stiles and holding his hand. Stiles was covered in blood and Raven had three bloody holes in her shirt. She looked up when she heard our footsteps and smiled weakly.

"What happened today?" Scott asked.

"It would make more sense to start from the beginning," she said. When Scott nodded she took a deep breathe and sat up. I could see she was shaking.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I sat up to begin my story and swallowed hard. I couldn't stop shaking because I had never told anyone this before. I looked at Stiles and he squeezed my hand. "Just don't say anything until I'm done okay?" They nodded and I continued. "When my mom died last year it was like my dad died along with her. He took to drinking and staying out late. Then one night he came home late and started yelling. I backed into a corner an-" My voice broke. "and he started to hit me. From then on the beatings were almost nightly."

I looked around the room Scott and Stefan looked shocked, Elena had tears rolling down her cheek. I looked at Stiles and his expression was deadly. I squeezed his hand and went on, "He kept saying that it was my fault that my mom died." I began to cry. "We had to move here because the neighbors were getting suspicious about the noise. The night before I started school he hit me again. I woke up the next morning on the floor with a black eye, a cut on my head, and bruised ribs. I went to school and pretended like nothing had happened."

I turned to Scott, "You know what happened at school and in the warehouse. When I ran I ended up in Vegas. I stayed the night there and ran home this morning to find my dad waiting for me. He started yelling and choking me up against the wall. I pushed him away and there was more yelling. Stiles ran in just as my dad pulled out a gun. He tried to shoot Stiles, but I jumped in front of him and got shot three times. I woke up in Stiles' arms and well, you can probably guess what happened."

Stefan stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "He can't do that to you anymore. He needs to leave."

"He won't leave willingly." I said. Stefan gave me a look and I understood what he meant, "You want me to compel my own dad?"

"It's the only way, after everything he has done, he has to go. You need to tell him to leave and never come back. He should also sign the house and your mom's money and things too you."

"I'm underage. How can I live on my own?"

Stefan and Elena shared a look, "Leave it to me," he said and then they left.

I turned to Scott, "I guess I should get this over with."

He nodded, "I'll go with you to make sure it goes okay."

We walked upstairs and into my dad's room. "How? I thought I finally got rid of you." He shouted.

I ignored him and looked him in the eyes, "Dad, I want you to leave and never come back. You are going to sign the house and mom's things to me." I paused. "You are going to stop drinking and being abusive. Move across the country and start over. Fall in love, marry someone, and start a new family elsewhere, but you will never abuse anyone again." He nodded and then walked out of the house. I turned to Scott with tears in my eyes. "After all of the things he did to me I'm still sad to see him go."

He hugged me, "I know, but he is still your dad."

I wiped my eyes, "Not anymore."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**~Raven's POV~**

Scott and I walked back downstairs after I compelled my dad to leave. Stiles was still sitting on the couch being really quiet. I sat down next to him and looked around the house. _'It's going to be so empty here.'_ All of the sudden I had this horrible feeling of loneliness. I turned to Scott and Stiles, "I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you guys stay? I have plenty of guest rooms and bathrooms."

Scott nodded, "Sure. I'm going to run home and get my things. Want me to get food?"

"That would be great. There is some money in the jar by the door. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, it seems like you two need to talk anyways. I'll be back," and he walked out.

I turned to Stiles, "Can we talk?" He nodded. "Follow me." I led him upstairs to my room and then out the window onto the roof. We sat down and then stared at the night sky for a while. I turned to look at Stiles and he was staring at me with tears in his eyes. "Stiles?"

"I can't believe you went through all of that. You are honestly the strongest person I know."

I looked down, "I can't believe it is finally over."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so strong."

"I always told myself that one day life would get better," I smiled at him and took his hand, "and it did." I lay my head on his shoulder and we sat in silence until I remembered something. "Stiles?"

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said you had already lost so much?"

He took a deep breathe, "I lost my mom too, that's why it shocked me so much when I found out that you lost yours."

I looked at him and could see he was upset. I kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry." We sat together in silence until I heard a car drive up to the house. "That must be Scott. We should go inside." We walked inside and sat in my room.

Scott walked in with a bag, some pizza, a lot of junk food, and, "Monsters!" I shouted. Scott hurriedly put down his bag and the food and offered me one. I reached for it but he snatched his hand away and ran to the other side of the room. I followed him but he tossed it to Stiles. I pouted.

Stiles laughed, "I don't think she needs any."

I glared at him playfully, "Lies!" I shouted and I tackled him. I finally wrestled it out of his hands and raised it victoriously. "I em za vinner!" I screamed in a German accent. As soon as I did, Scott snatched it out of my hands. "Aw come on!" I went to reach for it but then I realized something, "Fine you can have it." I said as I walked into my closet.

"Well that was strange." Scott said and he opened the monster for himself, "Ahhh!" He screamed as it sprayed all over him.

I walked to the mini fridge I have hidden in the closet and grabbed one of my own monsters. I walked out laughing and opened the monster. "Was I the only one who realized what would happen?"

Stiles was rolling on the floor laughing and Scott was dripping monster everywhere. "You knew that would happen?" He said, and then he noticed the monster in my hand. "Where did you get that?"

I walked over to my closet and showed him the mini fridge full of them, "Did you really expect me not to keep them in stock? Now go clean up you're making a mess." I shooed him into my bathroom, threw his bag at him, and then turned to Stiles who was still laughing. "I'm going to change my shirt. This one is officially ruined."

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

While Raven and Scott were changing I looked around her room. There were musical instruments everywhere. Next to one of her guitars was a nightstand with a picture of her and her dad with a woman who looked a lot like her and a notebook that said "Songs" on it.

"It's not polite to snoop you know." I turned to see Raven in black sweats and a black tank top with her hair braided to the side.

"I wasn't snooping. I was just..."

"Snooping?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that your mom?"

She smiled softly, "Yeah."

"She is beautiful. You look just like her."

Raven looked like she was going to say something, but just then Scott walked back in. "About time," Raven said, "and I thought I was the girl."

I laughed and then picked up the song book. "Hey that's mine!" Raven said and took it from me.

"You write your own songs?" Scott asked.

Raven nodded slowly, "Some people write diaries, well, I write songs."

"Will you play one?" I asked.

She looked taken aback, "I haven't played any of my songs or even sang alone in front of someone since, since my mom died." I looked at her confused. "The night she died she was on her way to see me compete in a Singer/Songwriter competition. It was raining really hard, but I begged her to come. The car skidded of the road and flipped twice. Since then singing like that has been too painful. It's my fault she died..."

I took her hand, "It's not your fault. Don't even think that for a second."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

"Don't even think that for a second."

I smiled softly. _'How did I end up being friends with the best people in the world?'_

Stiles looked at me, "Will you play us a song? Please"

I hesitated, but nodded and grabbed my guitar. I started strumming and let the words I had held back for so long come out.

"What is this feeling tearing me up inside? What is the problem? I don't really understand. People are passing by, without a care in the world. It's like I'm invisible at times ohh. Unseen until you need me, well not this time.

If I'm surrounded by so many people, why do I feel so alone? And what if it's me who needs help this time? Would you even know? Or would you just keep walking, and leave me here on my own? Cuz even though you're there, I'm alone. Ohh alone.

Just trying to make my way, but it's like trying to swim upstream. Just barely managing to keep my head above the flow and this, time, ohh I don't know.

If I'm surrounded by so many people, why do I feel so alone? And what if it's me who needs help this time? Would you even know? Or would you just keep walking, and leave me here on my own? Cuz even though you're there, I'm alone. Ohh alone.

And I was always the one, to wipe away your tears. And I was always the one, to fight away your fears. So how come when it's me this time who needs a little help, you ignore my cries and leave me hear by myself?

If I'm surrounded by so many people, why do I feel so alone?..."

I stopped and my hands were shaking. When I looked up both Scott and Stiles had their mouths open. "Was it that bad?"

"Bad?" Scott asked, "Are you crazy? That was amazing!"

Stiles nodded, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You really wrote that?" I nodded. "Wow!" He said.

I looked at Scott and then at Stiles, "You know, before I came here I didn't have any friends. Even when my mom was alive I was kind of a lone wolf, no pun intended," I said glancing at Scott, but he just smiled, "I never thought I would have any friends, and now I have two of the most amazing best friends in the world." I hugged them both. "Thank you guys for everything."

We talked and watched movies for the rest of the night and ended up passing out where we sat in my room.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 

**~Scott's POV~**

I woke up the next morning on Raven's window seat bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _'I don't even remember falling asleep last night.'_ I looked at my phone and saw that it was nearly noon. My phone buzzed and I saw that I had a text from Derek. ***** Full moon is tonight. Meet me in the warehouse at two. Bring Raven. She needs training. ***** I got dressed and then walked over to Raven's bed to wake her up. To my surprise I found her and Stiles sleeping there. Stiles had his arm around her. I laughed and snapped a picture with my phone, then I opened the blinds and shouted, "Rise and shine lovebirds!"

Their eyes snapped open and Stiles, realizing what he was doing, tried to get up but ended up falling off the bed. Raven just covered her eyes and groaned. "Why do people keep doing that to me?"

"You two looked cozy." I teased.

Stiles glared at me, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually yes, Derek wants us to meet him at the warehouse. It's a full moon so he wants to make sure we are prepared. Plus," I turned to Raven, "he wants to start your training."

"Then I'm going to go get ready." She said and walked into her closet. "There are bathrooms in each of the guest rooms!" She shouted from inside.

Stiles glanced at me and then grabbed his bag, "I'm going change." He walked out of the room.

_'Man, you'd think it would be him who had the full moon tonight.'_ Then an idea popped into my head. I smirked to myself as I sent him the picture of him and Raven asleep.

"Damn it Scott!" I heard from down the hall.

I laughed and then went downstairs to find Damon and Bonnie standing in the living room. "You shouldn't be here." I told them feeling my eyes start to glow.

Bonnie stepped forward. "We just want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you. If she knew you were here she would go ballistic, especially because it is a full moon." I stepped forward. "I'M having a hard time controlling myself right now, but Raven? She is new to all of this AND stronger than all of us combined. Not to mention a huge temper. Just imagine what she would do."

"We jus-" Bonnie started.

"I'm going to say this one more time; she doesn't want to talk to you. Now leave!" I half growled. They left in a flash. I sat down and forced myself to take deep, calming breathes.

"Scott? Is everything alright?" Raven had walked up behind me. She was wearing red exercise shorts, black converse, a Spiderman tank, and had traded her spiral earrings for Spiderman plugs.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just starting to feel the full moon a bit, that's all."

"I think I am too." She said slowly. "I'm just really on edge. Like something bad is going to happen tonight."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

While Scott was upstairs packing his things I grabbed a monster from the fridge and discretely added some vodka to it. I hadn't fed in a while so I needed something to curb the cravings. I put it in my bag to take to the warehouse and grabbed my keys and sunglasses.

"Yo tweedledee and tweedledum! Let's roll! It's almost two!" I yelled up the stairs. Moments later, Stiles and Scott came downstairs.

"Wait," Stiles said, "who is who?"

"Does it matter?" Scott said.

"Duh, I don't want to be twee-"

"Ladies!" I interrupted, "You can finish arguing on the way. Come on I'm driving." I started walking to the door, but stopped when I noticed that they weren't following. "What?"

"How do you expect all three of us to fit on your bike?" Scott asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We aren't taking the bike." I said as I walked over to the garage. "We are taking my car." I hit the button and the garage opened to reveal my purple '65 Pontiac Bonneville.

At the sight of it Stiles and Scott's mouths dropped. "That's yours?" Stiles asked.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny's. Of course it's mine. Now get in."

I hopped in the car, started it, and put the top down. Stiles ran and sat in the passenger's seat while Scott got in the back. "Let's go." Scott said.

When we arrived at the warehouse Derek was waiting for us. He turned to me, "You can sit over there and watch to start out." He turned to Scott. "Ready?" Scott nodded and they both changed.

I grabbed Stiles hand and we walked to the side and sat against a wall. I began to feel a burning in my throat, so I reached into my bag and pulled out the bottle with monster and vodka in it. I drank some and winced as it burned on the way down.

Stiles snatched it from me and took a drink, immediately coughing. "You put alcohol in it?!"

"It helps stop the craving." I said as I took it back.

"Oh, don't you need to keep your head clear though?"

"Stiles, part of being a vampire is needing to drink a truck load before I can feel it."

"Oh."

I turned and watched Derek and Scott train. Scott would charge at Derek, but no matter what he did it would end up with Derek slamming Scott to the ground. It continued like this for a while, and eventually I got bored. Standing up I said, "I hate to interrupt, but do you think I could try?"

Derek looked surprised at my eagerness, but nodded. Scott phased back and limped to sit over by Stiles. I turned to Derek and imagined my werewolf face. I felt my eyes glow and my face change and then I sped into the shadows.

Derek began to look all around for me, "I could be wrong but this seems more like hiding then training."

I had climbed into the rafters and was on the bar above his head. As I jumped onto him I said, "Actually I call it waiting for the right moment." I landed on his back and we fell to the ground. He threw me off and jumped up his eyes glowing red. He charged at me and started clawing at me, but every time he swung I would dodge out of the way.

"Your fast, I'll give you that." He growled and then he reached for my neck. I ducked under his arms and moved behind him with my vampire speed. I tapped his shoulder so he looked behind him and then flipped over his head. When he faced me again I roundhouse kicked his side and he went flying into some boxes.

I changed my face back turned to Scott and Stiles who looked shocked and grinned at them. I heard Derek get up and walk up next to me.

"Where, did you learn to fight like that?" He panted.

"I may or may not have a black belt in a couple styles of martial arts."

Derek smiled, "You are going to come in handy." He turned to us. "Go home and get ready for the full moon."

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

Raven drove us back to her house. She turned to Scott, "Would you rather stay here again so you don't have to worry about hurting your mom?"

He looked at her gratefully, "That would be awesome, thanks."

She turned to me, "You are welcome to stay again too."

I nodded, "I probably should to make sure you two don't go insane."

"Me?" She looked confused.

Scott nodded, "I talked to Stefan. He said that because you can turn into a werewolf, the full moon will affect you too."

"Well how can I control it?"

"Derek says you have to find an anchor, something that will hold onto your human side."

"What's yours?" She asked him.

He looked embarrassed, "Mine is Allison."

Later that day, just as the moon was rising, we were preparing for the moon by locking Raven and Scott up in chains. Then we sat together and waited.

Raven began to react first. Her eyes began to glow and her fangs showed. "What's happening?" She began screaming in pain. Then her face change completely and she broke free. She turned to me and growled, then ran outside.

"Raven!" I yelled, but then I heard more growling. I turned around and saw that Scott had broken free. He started walking towards me, _'I have the best luck in the world.'_

 

**~Raven's POV~**

When I ran outside, my only thought was to kill anything with a heartbeat, but then I heard Stiles yell my name. I thought of everything he had done for me, and of our first kiss. Before I knew it I was back in control and running back into the house.

When I got inside I saw Scott cornering Stiles. I ran up behind him and threw him outside. He took one look at me and ran off into the woods.

Stiles looked at me, "You found your anchor?"

I nodded and changed my face back, "One guess as to what it is." I kissed him softly and then said, "I've got to find Scott." I let the moon change me into a werewolf again and ran off towards the woods. I ran until I heard growling and shouting.

I crept up to see what was going on and saw Scott surrounded by men holding crossbows and guns. _'What do I do?'_ I thought and then the voice came back, _'It's just like last time. Picture what you want to happen and it will.'_

I raised my hands and all of their guns and crossbows flew away. "What's going on?" One of the men said.

I ran out into the circle to join Scott. "Don't touch him!" When they were all distracted by me I whispered to Scott, "Run!" and then he was gone.

The men began to come closer, "Well what do we have here?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Then next thing I know I was stabbed from behind. "and that boys is how it is done." The last thing I saw was an old man's face staring at me, and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**~Raven's POV~**

When I came to, I noticed that I was in a basement chained to a wall. I tried to adjust myself, but grunted in pain when I realized that the knife I had been stabbed with was still in my back. _'They are trying to prevent the healing process.'_ I focused my energy on the knife and it slid out.

I winced but then I heard voices coming from behind the door. "You weren't supposed to take her! People will notice that she is gone and she hasn't killed anyone! There are rules we have to follow!"

"The only ones who would notice that she's gone are Scott and that Stilinski boy. She has no family."

"That makes things worse!"

"Hold your tongue boy, the rules disappeared when they killed Kate."

Then I heard more footsteps and a new, familiar voice, "Dad, what's going on?" _'Allison? What does Allison have to do with this?'_ I wondered.

The door opened and Allison, a middle aged man, and the old man who stabbed me walked into the room. "Raven!" Allison cried, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I gave her a pointed look. "Right obviously not."

"Do you know this werewolf too Allison?" The middle aged man said.

"She's new to my school, I didn't know."

The old man stepped forward, "Oh, it looks like you got your knife out." He picked it up. "Allow me to fix that for you," and then he stabbed it into my stomach.

I screamed and Allison cried, "Stop it!"

The old man turned to her, "Allison, these creatures killed your aunt; they deserve no mercy." Then he turned to the other man. "Chris, take her out of here. I have business to attend to."

Chris grabbed Allison's arm and she struggled the whole way out. The old man turned back to me. "Raven, was it?" I glared at him. When he realized I wasn't going to answer he pulled out a folder and unfolded it. It was full of daggers and other various torture devices. "My name is Gerard; we're going to have some fun together."

 

**~Scott's POV~**

I woke up on a rooftop. Looking around I realized it was Allison's. I was about to leave when I heard raised voices. "You can't just take kids from school dad! She did nothing wrong!"

"I know, but I'm not in charge anymore, your grandfather is."

"He is no grandfather of mine."

The way they were talking left a horrible feeling in my stomach. I ran back to Raven's house to find Stiles asleep on the couch holding a frying pan. "Stiles!" I yelled shaking him awake.

He jumped up and started to swing the frying pan at me until he realized who I was. "Scott don't ever do that to me again!" He paused. "Where's Raven? Didn't she find you last night?"

I shook my head, "No, I thought she was with you."

"Scott, I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. Let me ask Stefan if he has seen her." I pulled out my phone and texted Stefan. ***** Hey, have you seen Raven? *****

 ***** No, Why? *****

 ***** Apparently she went after me when I escaped last night and hasn't been seen since. *****

 ***** I'll get the others and we will start looking. *****

I looked up. "Stefan and the others are going to look for her." I texted Derek. ***** We have a problem. *****

 ***** I'll be there ASAP. *****

Within seconds the door opened and Derek walked in. "What is going on?"

"Raven's missing."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

Gerard dragged a dagger across my arm and I screamed in pain. "Where is Derek hiding?" It had been going on like this for two hours. He would ask me a question, I wouldn't answer, and he would respond with more violence.

I was beginning to feel light headed and sluggish from the blood loss. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that violence is never the answer?" I asked my voice coming out sarcastic yet weak.

He grinned, "Violence is merely a question and the answer is yes." I spat blood into his face which angered him. "I'm going to ask you one more time." He said. "Where is Derek Hale?!"

I looked at him for a while and then said, "Go to hell."

He picked up two daggers and stabbed them into my thighs, "I'm afraid you are confused my dear. That is where you will be going." Then he shocked me into unconsciousness with a taser.

It continued on like this for the rest of the day. After a while my wounds stopped healing and I faded in and out of consciousness.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I was pacing back and forth in Raven's living room waiting, just waiting for something, anything, to happen. I hated feeling so useless. _'I can't believe I've lost her so soon after I found her.'_ I sat down and put my face in my hands rubbing my eyes.

Just then Bonnie ran in, "I've found her!" We all shot up. "She is in a building in the woods."

Scott's head snapped up, "The tunnels in the woods!" I looked at him confused, "It's where Kate tortured Derek."

We all looked at each other and ran out the door. Scott directed me on where to go and the rest followed in their cars.

When we got there Damon turned to us, "There are seven hunters in the tunnels. We need distractions." He looked at Stefan, Bonnie, Derek, and Elena. "You guys split up and make as much noise as you can. I'll get them out of the tunnels." They ran in different directions, Stefan with Elena and Derek with Bonnie. Then he turned to Scott and I, "Once I get them out of the tunnels you go in and get her, Got it?"

"Let's do this." Scott said.

Damon went over to the gate, ripped it off of its hinges, and threw it aside. Scott and I hid while seven men with guns came running out. Damon flashed us a look and then ran off at a normal speed so that they could still see him.

I looked at Scott, "Let's go!" We ran into the tunnels and Scott led me to a door.

"I'll stand guard. You go." Scott said.

I pushed open the door to find a table full of torture devices and bloody weapons. When I looked up what I saw made me sick. Raven was hanging from a wall covered in blood. She had stab wounds everywhere and there were still five knives in her stomach and sides. "Raven..." I whispered.

At my voice she slightly raised her head. "Stiles," She whimpered, "It hurts."

My heart broke at the sound. "I know hang on." I walked up to her and eyed the knives, "This is going to hurt okay?" When she nodded I pulled out the knives and she screamed. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Let's get you out of here."

I opened the cuffs on her feet and went to get the ones on her hands when she whispered, "Stiles, behind you."

I turned around and saw an old man with a sword. "Scott!" I yelled.

"Your friend is outside. Turns out he had an allergic reaction to wolfsbane. Imagine that, a werewolf allergic to wolfsbane." He said sarcastically. He stepped towards me with the sword raised. When he was about to swing it there was a grinding noise and Raven broke free from the chains.

She stumbled in front of me and I had to hold her up, "Don't touch him Gerard!" She said.

Gerard laughed at that. "What are you going to do to stop me little werewolf? You can barely stand."

Even though Raven was severely injured she still had her feisty attitude. "Well then it's a good thing I'm not just a werewolf." She waved her hand and the sword flew out of his hands and embedded itself deep in the wall.

Gerard looked surprised, "Impossible."

"You thought you knew all of the world's secrets but you were wrong."

"Even so," Gerard said, "I'm always prepared." He pulled a dagger out of his waist band and threw it. At the exact same time, Raven waved her hand and Gerard flew against the wall and fell unconscious.

"Stiles," Raven whispered and she looked down. The knife had hit her in the chest right by her heart. A tear rolled down her face as she fell to the ground.

"No! Raven don't leave me. I love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you too." Then she passed out.

I picked her up and ran out into the hall. Scott was just waking up. "Did you- Raven! Stiles I can barely hear her heartbeat!"

I kept running until we got outside and I set her down. "Help!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Derek came running into the clearing. They gasped when they saw what had happened. I turned to Stefan, "What do I do?"

Stefan came up and looked at the dagger. "It missed her heart but barely. We need to pull it out." He reached down and carefully removed it.

The wound continued to bleed along with her other ones. "Why isn't she healing?" Derek asked.

"She has lost too much blood. She needs more." Damon said.

"We don't have time to get more. She is going to die if we don't do something." Stefan said.

Just then I had an idea, "What about me?"

Stefan looked doubtful, "That's not a good idea. She's new to vampirism and may lose control."

"If it is going to save her then it doesn't matter." Before he could respond I had picked up the dagger and slit my wrist holding it to her mouth; she began to drink.

After a while I began to feel light-headed, but let her continue. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she pushed me away, "What are you doing? That's dangerous."

She still looked weak and her wounds still weren't closing so I offered her my wrist again, "It's okay. Here."

"No Stiles, it's not okay. I've taken too much already. I just need to get home. I have blood bags there."

I nodded and picked her up. She quickly fell asleep. I turned to the others. "Thank you for everything." Then I turned to Scott, "Can you tell my dad I will be home soon?" He nodded and I walked to my car and drove Raven home.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**~Stiles' POV~**

When I got to Raven's house, I shut the car off and carried her inside. Once I got inside I set her on the couch and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Stiles," she whined.

"Yes?" I ran to her side and stroked her hair.

"I nee-" She leaned over the side of the couch and coughed up blood.

"Blood?" She nodded weakly. "I'll be right back." I walked to the fridge and opened it. Inside there were dozens of blood bags stacked on top of each other. I grabbed one and turned to go back into the living room I heard an accented voice.

"That's not going to be enough. You know that right?"

I turned and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes. After everything that had happened that night I wasn't even fazed at the fact that a complete stranger had let herself into Raven's house. "And you are?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson." She held out her hand. I shook it and stared at her. "Stiles right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say Rave mentioned you. Please tell me you made a move."

I blushed, "You could say that." I paused, "Wait, Rave? You mean Raven? How do you know her?"

"Honey, I taught her the tricks of being a vampire." She smirked but there was a sense of pride in her voice, "I'm part of the original family." I stared at her confused. She sighed, "As in one of the first vampires ever made? I'm stronger and faster than anyone other than my brothers and dear little Raven."

"Oh," I said, but then I heard more coughing from the living room. "I need to get her blood. She already had some of mine, but she is still bleeding and coughing up blood."

Rebekah frowned, "That isn't normal. Let's get her more and see what happens." She grabbed three more blood bags and strutted into the living room.

 

**~Rebekah's POV~**

I walked into the living room and froze at the sight of Raven. She was lying on the couch covered in blood and even paler than usual. On closer inspection I saw that she was covered in lacerations and that they were still bleeding.

Raven leaned over and coughed up more blood. When she sat up and saw me her eyes slightly brightened. "Hey Bekah," she whispered.

"Hey Rave, you look awful." She laughed but then grimaced in pain.

Stiles hurried to her side and handed her a blood bag, "Take it easy okay?"

Raven took the blood bag and nodded, then her face changed and she tore the bag open. Seven blood bags and three minutes later, Raven was asleep on the couch and Stiles and I watched as her wounds closed.

He turned to me, "Thank you for the help."

I nodded, "You're welcome. She really loves you, you know."

"Really? I still can't believe this happened."

"Please, when she showed up in Vegas you were all she talked about. She was really upset that you were never going to forgive her." I paused and then thumped Stiles in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

I looked at him, "That was for making Raven cry." He looked like he was going to say something, but then the door slammed open and Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena walked in.

Stefan nodded at Stiles, "We found a familiar scent in town and tracked it he-" He froze at the sight of me and I smirked.

"Well hello boys, witch, goody two shoes." The next thing I knew I was being slammed up against a wall by Damon and Stefan stabbed a stake into my stomach. I doubled over and pulled it out. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Damon glared at me, "Are you following us?"

"Why would I be following you?! I left Mystic Falls to get away from all of you!"

Damon's face changed and he started to charge at me, but before he could do anything, he was thrown against a wall. "Who did that?" He growled.

"Um, guys?" Stiles said, "Raven is gone."

Stefan looked around, "I'll look upstairs," but he stayed where he was.

Damon stared a Stefan in disbelief, "The last time I checked looking upstairs meant going upstairs and actually looking. As far as I know you don't have X-ray vision."

"If I could move I would." Stefan said and at that everyone tried to move but the only ones who could were Stiles and I.

I smirked at Stiles and he said, "Raven, you can come out now."

Raven popped out of nowhere behind Stiles. She put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Boo," in Stiles ear. He jumped and screamed.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I was looking around the room for Raven when she snuck up behind me and whispered, "Boo," in my ear. I jumped and screamed. I turned around, "Raven! Don't do that to me!"

She smiled, "Sorry," and the wrapped me in a hug.

I hugged her back and noticed that she had changed out of her ruined clothes. Flashbacks of what I had seen kept popping up and I shivered. "I thought I was going to lose you." I looked down trying to hold back tears.

She lifted my chin up with her hand, "But you didn't. You didn't lose me and I'm not going anywhere." She kissed me softly and I smiled.

Just then Damon cleared his throat. "Not that I don't love sappy moments, but I still can't move."

Raven turned around and glared at him. "That's right, and you are all going to stay that way until you promise not to hurt Bekah."

Stefan and Elena both said, "I promise" at the same time and they grinned at each other. Raven nodded and released them.

Damon and Bonnie looked at her like she had something glued to her face, "I'm not promising anything." Damon growled.

"You don't even know what she has done to us."

"You're right I don't, but it is time to put all of that aside and forgive."

Bonnie scowled, "After all she has do-"

"After everything you two did do you think it was easy for me to forgive you? No, but I did anyways. So put your stupid pride aside for now and make peace."

They both shook their heads stubbornly. She turned to Stefan and Elena and said, "I'm sorry, but if they can't accept her then I won't help you. I think you should go back to Mystic Falls. If they don't then I'm not responsible for what I do to them. Call me if they can swallow their pride."

They nodded and dragged Damon and Bonnie out so that just Raven, Rebekah, and I were left. I looked at the clock and saw how late it was and groaned. "Raven, I've got to go home and see my dad. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school." She nodded and I kissed her forehead. "Bye."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

When Stiles walked out of the door I turned to Rebekah and smiled, "Thanks for the help today."

"No prob. What are best friends for?"

"Well I'm going to get some sleep for tomorrow. It's been a long day.  Help yourself to any of the guest rooms," and then I walked upstairs to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**~Raven's POV~**

I stayed home from school for a couple weeks to get used to the whole situation I was in. When I woke up the morning I was supposed to go back to school I woke to sunlight shining in my eyes. "Why? Why does the sun hate me?" I glared at the window. "Stupid spawn of Satan."

I heard a laugh from behind me and Bekah walked in, "You do realize that you are talking to an inanimate object right? Calling it names isn't going to make it go away."

I glared at her, but then laughed, "What time is it."

"Seven thirty. Why?"

"Because I have to be ready by eight." I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and picked out a black corset dress with a red belt, a red leather jacket, and my black and red converse boots. Running into the bathroom I quickly got ready and went downstairs where I drained a blood bag, grabbed a monster, and ran out the door with my sunglasses on.

Rebekah came running out beside me. "Where are you going?"

"School duh."

"Well what am I supposed to do all day?"

"I'm sure you will find some way to entertain yourself." I smirked and then hopped into the jeep as Stiles pulled up. I waved goodbye as we drove away and then turned and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

He smiled, "What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to be alive I guess."

"Well technically you are a vampire so you- Ow!" I had smacked him on the back of the head. "Why did you do that?"

I just smiled sweetly and said, "Don't try to bring me down Stiles." I paused, "Where is Scott?"

"He is going to meet us there." He said, and then just as if he remembered something he said, "I forgot! I was listening to my dad's radio-"

"You listen to your dad's radio? As in a police radio? Stiles, that's illegal!"

He grinned sheepishly, "Fine I just won't tell you." I pouted and he sighed, "Fine, apparently last night there was a robbery at the cemetery."

"A grave robbery?"

He glanced at me, "No a bank robbery. Yes a grave robbery."

"Well what did they take?"

"That's the best part. All that was missing was the liver."

"Do they know who did it?"

He shook his head, "No, but Scott might."

"Who?" He sighed and explained everything that had happened with Peter and Lydia. "So Lydia is now a werewolf who stole a liver from a dead body?"

"We don't know yet. She went missing from the hospital a while ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was in the middle of a shower and screamed. When we got there she was gone and the window was opened."

"Why were you there?"

He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Um, before you came I had a crush on her."

"Oh," I said.

Stiles glanced at me and spoke very quickly, "That was before I met you and I've gotten over it."

I forced a laughed. "It's alright Stiles. That was a while ago. You don't need to be nervous." I gasped because just as we pulled into the parking lot Scott ran up to the jeep. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "Allison and I tracked Lydia's scent to Derek's house last night, but then I got caught in a trip wire and was found by Allison's dad."

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just another life threatening conversation with her dad, that's all."

Stiles and I got out of the jeep and I went over to hug Scott. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said hugging me back.

I looked between the two of them, linked my arms with them, and we headed inside the building. Once inside I saw Allison alone by her locker. She seemed upset so I turned to the boys, "I'm going to go talk to her. She seems upset." They nodded and I walked over to her. "Hey."

She turned and her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me, "I'm so sorry! I wanted to help, but it's my family. I couldn't have done anything."

I hugged her back, "It's okay. I'm fine see?"

She nodded and opened her locker. Inside was a new dress and a note that said, "Because I love you." She smiled, "Scott."

"Wow it's gorgeous!" I turned around and saw Scott peeking around a corner.

I winked at him and then turned back to Allison as a boy a few lockers down said, "Nice dress."

She smiled and looked at the camera he was holding, "Nice camera."

They smiled at each other and then two girls started talking across the hall. "It wasn't her sister it was her aunt. The one who murdered all those people."

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?"

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks. It was her aunt."

"Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat." They laughed.

I put my hand on her arm, "Come on let's go." We began walking down the hall when Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom. I nodded at him and walked away.

**~Scott's POV~**

I could hear Allison's heart rate pick up and then she slammed her locker, so when she walked by with Raven I pulled her inside a class room and shut the door.

She rubbed her eyes, "How did you know?"

"I could hear your heart beat. What is it?"

"I- I can't do this. I- I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me and there are going to be cameras there, and I can-"

"Yes you can. Allison you will be fine." She shook her head. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. We're going to find Lydia and it's all going to be good. Just think about it. No Peter, no psycho werewolf killings, your dad and me, well that's a work in progress." She laughed.

"I can't go acting like this."

"But you're supposed to cry at funerals."

"For her?"

I put my hand on her cheek. "It doesn't matter. You know, you could be crying for you. You lost someone. Maybe Kate wasn't who you thought she was, but you still lost her."

"Yeah..."

"Everything will be fine, and I'll make sure." She sighed. "I'll be there with Raven and Stiles."

She looked up. "What?"

"We'll figure it out. I'll be there, not right next to you, but I will be there."

"Okay."

We leaned in and were about to kiss when Raven opened the door. "Not here." She said and pulled Allison through the door. "Us first," and then they walked out. Allison letting go of my hand slowly.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

We walked into science together and sat down with Stiles. Scott joined us a minute later and we began to discuss Lydia. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We have to find her soon." Allison said.

"Really?" Stiles asked. "Because I thought that it would be a good thing to let her roam around the woods naked for a few days. Oh, wait. It isn't!"

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris interrupted, "Detention after school for disrupting class."

Stiles groaned and put his face in his hands. I poked him in the side and whispered, "Hang on a sec."

"Alright class, now who can tell me the definition of a chemistry mole?" Mr. Harris asked the class. I raised my hand, "Yes Ms. Pyros."

"Well, sir," I said sarcastically, "a chemistry mole is a creature who lives underground and loves chemistry, duh." I leaned back in my chair and put my sunglasses on.

He glared at me, "Wrong, and what did I tell you about sunglasses in class."

I smirked, "I believe you said, 'There are no sunglasses allowed in class. That wasn't a request it was a command.' You know for a teacher you don't have a very good memory."

He was fuming, "Ms. Pyros, you've just landed yourself in detention with Mr. Stilinski." He turned to the class and began teaching. I looked at Stiles who was grinning and I grabbed his hand. We held hands and talked for the rest of class. We already had detention so we figured why bother trying.

When the bell rang at the end of the day I met up with Stiles and we walked to detention together. We went inside the classroom and sat down next to each other and waited for the hour to be over. As soon as the clock hit the hour mark we shot out of our chairs and started packing. "Sit." Mr. Harris said.

"What? But it's been an hour." Stiles said.

"My detention's an hour and a half." He replied.

Stiles hit his book on the desk. "You can't do that."

Mr. Harris paused. "Oh, but I can. You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me. I've decided to make you and your little girlfriend here my projects until the end of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer." He smirked, "Now sit down before I decide to keep you here all night."

Stiles groaned and sat down. I put my arm on his shoulder. "I've got this." I said and I got up and walked to Mr. Harris's desk.

"Can I help you Ms. Pyros?" He asked.

"No."

"Then sit down."

"Actually I'd rather not." I pulled down my sunglasses and looked him in the eyes. "You are going to let us leave now and you won't remember any of this."

Mr. Harris blinked and looked at me, "Ms. Pyros, Mr. Stilinski, you may go."

We both grabbed our things and ran to his jeep. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"It's called compulsion. It's a vampire thing."

"Cool. Let's get to the funeral." He took off toward the cemetery.

When we arrived there were cameras and people everywhere. "There's Scott." I said and we ran to the back by the forest and hid behind tombstones.

We watched as the boy who complimented Allison's dress snuck underneath the police barrier and began to take pictures. I watched as someone came up and took the camera, crushing the memory card. When he turned around I gasped. "Stiles." I whispered, "It's him."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. When he saw that I was trembling he held onto my hand.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

When the man who had grabbed the camera turned around, Raven gasped, "Stiles, it's him."She whispered.

I pulled her close and kissed her head. I could feel her trembling against me so I grabbed her hand and began tracing circles into it. "Is he an Argent?"

At that moment, Gerard's head snapped in our direction. "Yep," Scott said, "Definitely an Argent."

"He is Allison's grandpa." Raven whispered as we watched. We looked at her confused, "I can hear them." She explained.

Scott waved at Allison and I rolled my eyes. "I know what they are," Scott said. "They're reinforcements."

Just then something grabbed Scott and me from behind. I looked up and saw my dad. "The two of you, unbelievable." he said and then he noticed Raven on the ground.

He looked at me, "Um, dad this is Raven, my girlfriend."

My dad looked shocked, but then said, "I don't have time for this," then he noticed the tie I had brought for the funeral on the ground. "Pick up my tie."

"Sorry," I said as I picked it up, "I know I'm supposed to ask."

Raven giggled quietly at that, and he led the three of us to the back of his police cruiser. Raven sat in between Scott and me and rested her head on my shoulder, holding my hand. Just then my dad's radio went off.

He picked it up, "I didn't copy that. Did you say 415 Adam?"

I sat up and whispered, "Disturbance in a car."

A voice on the radio responded, "They were taking a heart attack victim, but on the way to the hospital something hit 'em."

"What? Hit the ambulance?"

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back and there's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."

I looked at Scott and Raven with a shocked expression. My dad responded, "Alright unit four what's your twenty?"

"Route five and Post. I swear I've never seen anything like this."

At that point we all looked at each other and snuck out of the cruiser. We ran as fast as we could to my jeep.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

We drove as close as we could to the site in the jeep, but then had to walk the rest of the way. We stopped at a hill and lie down so that we could see what was going on.

"What is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott responded.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Do you two need to get closer to sniff her out?"

We took a deep breathe and looked at each other. "No," I responded. "We got it."

I started to walk away, when I heard Stiles say to Scott, "You need to find her." He sounded near tears.

"What about Rav-" Scott started.

"Just find her."

I kept walking feeling tears form in my eyes, 'He doesn't really love me does he? I was just a replacement for Lydia.'

"Raven!" Stiles called. "Will you stay with me?"

I couldn't say no so I walked over to him and sat down. He tried to hold my hand, but I moved it away. He looked at me concerned, but I ignored him. The next thing we know a flashlight is in our face and Stiles' dad is yanking us up from the ground.

"I can't believe you two followed me here!"

I tuned out his yelling thinking about what Stiles had told Scott until Stiles said, "Lydia?" His dad froze and we both turned around to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair walking out of the forest naked. "Lydia!" Stiles cried again.

She looked up, startled and terrified. "Well," she said, "isn't anyone going to get me a coat?"

Stiles tried to grab his dad's coat, but fell on the ground. "Jesus," Mr. Stilinski said, "Here you go." And he took off his coat and gave it to her.

She put it on and then was escorted over to an ambulance. Tears were streaming down my face. Stiles turned around grinning, "We found he- hey, what's wrong?" He tried to hug me but I backed away.

"You still love her don't you?"

He looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

I was trembling with anger and sadness, "Don't play stupid. I heard what you said to Scott. Or did you forget that I had super hearing? Did you forget how many times I've nearly died to save you?"

"No!"

"Then let me ask you one more question. Do you still love her?" I was sobbing now. When he didn't answer I nodded, "I get it." I turned and ran, ignoring his cries for me to come back. I ran and ran until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell down and started to cry, but I stopped myself. _'I have better things to do than cry. I have to find Scott.'_

I closed my eyes and imagined an owl. In an instant I was flying through the forest. I soared through the trees until I saw Derek holding Scott behind a tree. They were watching as Gerard pulled out a sword and cut a werewolf in half. Once the hunters left they came out of hiding.

"I could have gotten him down before they came!" Scott yelled at Derek.

"You would have died to-" He stopped his eyes on my owl form in the trees. "Raven? Is that you?"

I flew down to them and shifted back. "Why did he kill that man?" I asked, my voice sounding like I had been crying for hours. Scott looked at me worried, but I ignored him.

"They are declaring war." Derek said simply.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

**~Raven's POV~**

For some reason Derek's words didn't surprise me. "Well if that's all then I'm going to go home. Not that I don't enjoy your company and the smell of a dead werewolf, but I'd rather be anywhere but here." I smirked and started to walk away. Every since I had found out about Stiles' feelings for Lydia, all of my emotions just disappeared. I was enjoying the feeling of being numb.

I had gotten about halfway to my house when I heard a voice behind me, "Raven, wait!" I turned and saw Scott running up to me.

I paused and glared at him, "What do you want?"

He looked shocked by my reaction, "What happened tonight?"

I raised my eyebrow, "You mean l'idiota didn't tell you?" He looked confused and I rolled my eyes and sighed, "It means idiot Scott."

"Tell me what?"

I laughed, "He's still in love with Lydia."

 

**~Scott's POV~**

I gasped, "He what?"

Raven shrugged, "He still loves her. Good for him, I hope he is happy with that lamentoso puttanella affrontato cagna."

"I'm guessing I don't want a translation." I sighed and tried to hug her but she backed away. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

I looked at her shocked, "Because you just found out that your boyfriend still loves someone else?" She shrugged and turned to keep walking.

I put my hand on her shoulder, but she grabbed my wrist and her face changed into a vampire's. "Don't. Touch. Me." She growled.

I pushed her off of me, "What's the matter with you? Don't you care about Stiles anymore?"

She smirked, "That's the thing Scott. I don't care about anything anymore." Then she walked away.

I stood there for a moment and then pulled out my phone to call Stefan.

"Scott? Is there a problem?" I explained to him what had just happened with Raven. "Scott, listen to me very carefully. You need to be careful around Raven and get to Rebekah as soon as possible."

"Why? What's going on?"

"When she found out about Stiles she was devastated. She shut off her humanity."

"What is that?"

"Everything that makes her who she is, that keeps her human, is now shut off. Her emotions are gone. Go to Rebekah she will tell you what to do. Oh, and Scott, hurry. Right now she would hurt anyone without a second thought."

I hung up and ran to Raven's house, throwing open the door I yelled, "Rebekah!"

She sped in and looked surprised, "Scott right?"

I nodded, "I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Raven shut off her humanity. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Just then the door slammed and Raven walked in. She had blood around her mouth and smirked when she saw us. "Whoops, didn't mean to interrupt."

She tried walking out, but Rebekah flashed in front of her. "Where have you been?"

"I went back to Vegas for some dinner." Raven said, pretending to be innocent. "You know it's much better from the source. Such a shame it ran out so fast."

"You killed someone?" Rebekah exclaimed. "What happened to Snatch-Eat-Erase?"

"Whoops," She said, "I forgot." She put quotation marks around forgot and then walked into the kitchen to clean her face.

Rebekah turned to me, "This isn't going to be good. When her humanity comes back on, all of the guilt from killing is going to overwhelm her."

I was shocked from the whole thing, "How do we get it back on?"

"We need something that will remind her of what it was like to be human, something that will stir her emotions again, som-"

We stopped and stared at each other, "Stiles!"

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, "Stiles you need to get to Raven's house now."

"I was already on my way. I need to talk to her. Why? What happened?"

"She shut off her emotions and just killed someone."

"What?!"

"Just get here. You are the only one who might be able to get her emotions back on."

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I hung up with Scott and slammed my hands down on my steering wheel. _'I can't believe I let this happen.'_ I pulled into Raven's driveway and ran inside.

Scott and Rebekah looked up at me and Rebekah glared. All Scott said was, "She's upstairs."

I ran up the stairs to find her room empty and an open window. I climbed out and found her on the roof with a bottle of alcohol staring at the stars.

Before I could even say anything she sat up and glared at me, "Can I ever get a moment of peace?"

"Raven, I'm sorry. I don't love Lydia, I love you. The only reason I didn't answer you right away is because I had just realized it."

She laughed, "Love Lydia all you want Stiles. I don't care. I don't know why I even liked someone like you in the first place."

Her words cut through me like a knife, but I ignored them because I knew that it wasn't really her. I simply walked up to her, took her face in my hands, and kissed her.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

When Stiles kissed me my first instinct was to push him away and slap him. As it continued, however, it was like someone had opened up floodgates and all of these emotions and memories came running back to me. I pushed him away and opened my eyes, they were full of tears. "How could you do that to me?"

He looked down, "I love you Raven, and only you. I just wasn't smart enough to realize it."

I turned to him full of anger. "Mi fidavo di te! Ti ho detto che ti amavo e ti buttato via tutto! Pensi che dopo quello che hai fatto si può solo venire qui e chiedere scusa?!"

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

When Raven's emotions came back on I breathed a sigh of relief. That was, until she began to scream at me in Italian.

Rebekah came up behind me, "I assume it worked then?"

I nodded, "I have no idea what she is saying."

Rebekah listened, "She said, I trusted you! I told you I loved you and you threw it all away! You think that after what you did you can just come out here and say sorry?!" I looked at her amazed. "What? When you've been around for a thousand years you pick up a couple languages."

Raven's voice came back, she had stopped yelling at me and started just full out ranting, "Stupido idiota testa di maiale! Tipico uomo."

I looked at Rebekah, "She called you a stupid, idiotic pig head, and a typical man."

Raven turned back to me, "I'm so mad at you right now. I can't even begin to know how to for-" She froze.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I was ranting and yelling at Stiles when a memory hit me. A man screaming as I sucked the life out of him. I fell to the ground, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Raven?" Stiles said cautiously.

I looked up, "I-I killed someone." My voice broke. "I can hear his screaming Stiles. It won't go away." I began to cry and Stiles pulled me into a hug. When I realized what he was doing I stood up. "I haven't forgiven you. I don't know if I can. I have to go." I pictured an owl again and flew away.

I flew around town and landed on the roof of a house. I could hear a father and son having dinner. My heart twisted thinking about how much I missed the man my father used to be. I shifted back, hid by the window, and watched them talk and eat dinner.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~Raven's POV~**

 

They sat in silence for a while, but then the son began to speak, "Um, so far it's an A in French and a B- in Econ."

The dad nodded, "Hmm, What about Chemistry?" It suddenly came back to me; the boy was in my science class.

 _'I think his name is Isaac.'_ I thought to myself.

He hesitated, "Uh, I'm not sure. Midterms are in a few days, so it could go up."

"Well what's it at now?"

Isaac froze. "The grade?"

"Yeah."

Isaac looked frightened, "I-I'm not sure."

"You just said it could go up."

"I just meant generally."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you, Issac?"

He looked up at his dad, "No."

"Then tell me the grade."

"I just told you, I don't know."

"Do you want to take this little conversation downstairs?" I frowned at that.

_'What is going on? Why does Issac look so afraid?'_

Isaac shook his head and his dad said, "No? Then tell me the grade son."

"Dad the semester's only half over."

"Isaac?"

"There is plenty of time for it to-"

"Isaac!"

"It's-It's a D."

His dad nodded, "Alright, it's a D." He looked up at a frightened Issac, "I'm not angry." He paused, "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So, we'll start with something simple. Like uh," he shrugged, "tell you what, you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen."

Isaac looked relieved, "Yeah."

His dad took a drink, "Good, because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He dropped his cup on the ground and it broke. "You know what I'm saying? You know, I mean this entire kitchen-" He broke his plate and threw it all off the table. Issac jumped up. His dad laughed as Issac backed against the wall. His dad picked up a vase, "absolutely," he threw it at Isaac and it broke on the wall, "spotless."

I gasped and tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized Isaac was going through the same thing that I did.

Isaac sat up and pulled a piece of glass out of a cut on his cheek right below his eye. His dad shook his head, "Well that was your fault."

Isaac stood up; he looked angry, "You could have blinded me."

"Shut up!" His father yelled. "It's a scratch. It's hardly even-"

Just then the wound on Issac's face began to heal. My eyes widened and so did his father's. _'He must be a werewolf!'_ They stood there staring at each other and I decided it was my time to intervene. I broke open the door and ran over to Isaac.

He looked shocked. "Raven?"

"Go!" I shouted and we ran out the door.

"Isaac!" His dad shouted. We ran outside and he grabbed his bike.

"Go, I'll follow." I said and I turned into an owl and began flying after him.

His dad ran out into the front yard, "Isaac!"

After a few seconds I noticed that his dad was following us in his car. _'How am I supposed to warn him?' 'Just think in his direction.'_ I flew in front of him and thought, _'Isaac, it's Raven.'_ He jumped but kept pedaling, _'See the owl flying in front of you?'_ He nodded, _'That's me. I'll explain later, but you need to follow me. Your dad is behind us.'_ I led him through backstreets and into an alley where I shifted back because it had begun to rain.

"How?" He asked, bewildered.

I shook my head, "Not now. Lose the bike." He got off and we ran towards my house.

 

**~Unknown POV~**

Isaac's dad's car pulled up and he got out of the car calling his name.

His dad took off his glasses to clean them and looked up as if he had seen something. "Okay," Isaac's dad said, "That's enough. Let's go." He waited. "I said grab your bike and let's go!" "Isaac?" His dad said, but then as if he had seen something terrifying, "Holy!" and he ran for his car. He managed to get the door closed, but the creature came and tore it off with surprising strength. It then proceeded to rip him apart.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

By the time we had gotten back to my place we were both soaked to the bone. I opened the door and led Isaac inside. Looking around I saw that the house was empty. Then I saw a note from Bekah saying, "Went back to Mystic Falls, my brothers need me. XOXO." I smiled and turned back to Isaac. I noticed he was shivering so I flashed upstairs, grabbed some of my dad's old clothes, and flashed back.

He looked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"Not yet," I said, handing him the clothes, "first we change, and then we talk." I pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and then ran upstairs quickly changing into a black tank and Spiderman pants. Then I put my hair in a side braid and ran downstairs. Issac wasn't out yet so I went into the kitchen, downed a blood bag, and made hot chocolate.

When I glanced into the living room I saw that Isaac was on the couch still shivering, _'He's probably shocked at what happened. No wonder he is so reserved at school.'_ I snuck up behind him with a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

He looked up and I smiled faintly. I handed him a mug of hot chocolate and he muttered, "Thanks."

I sat down on the chair across from him and said, "Are you alright?"

"I guess."

I sighed, "Look Isaac, I know how you feel and the only way it gets better is to talk about it."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?"

I looked down, "My dad abused me too." I said quietly.

He looked up shocked, "Oh."

"So if you want to talk I'm here."

He smiled slightly, "I'll keep that in mind." Then his face grew serious, "Why did you help me?" He paused, "How did you help me?"

"Well to keep it short," I said, "I'm a vampire, witch, shape shifter tribrid. I guess the whole mental communication comes with it." He looked surprised. "As for the whole helping you thing, I just couldn't watch someone go through that and not help."

He nodded. "Well thank you."

I smiled, "Now it's my turn to ask some questions."

"Go ahead."

"You're a werewolf."

He nodded, "That wasn't exactly a question."

I laughed, "I'm getting to it." I paused to drink from my cocoa, "Who turned you?"

He looked up slowly, "Um, Derek did."

My head shot up, "When?"

"After the grave robbery, I was there when it happened. He saved me and then told me he had something that could help me."

"So he turned you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," I said, "Well I personally think lycanthropy suits you." He looked confused, "You seem happier, more confident."

"I guess I am." We smiled at each other.

I looked at the clock and saw how late it was, "Well it's time for bed. You are staying here tonight. I am not letting you go home after what happened."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Just help yourself to any of the guest rooms." I went upstairs and fell asleep.

I got up early the next morning and went clothes shopping for Isaac. I got him a navy blue v-neck, a black leather jacket, black vans, black jeans, and black sunglasses similar to mine. I left them on his nightstand with a note saying, "New you, new look."

Then I went to my room and did my makeup and hair. Then I got dressed in a black Get Scared band tank, my cutoff leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my wolf gauges. I ran downstairs, drained a blood bag, and then sat at the table drinking a monster.

I heard footsteps and Isaac walked in wearing the outfit I bought him. "Hey, looking good."

He smiled, "Thanks for the clothes." Then he saw my outfit and laughed, "We match."

"Yup." I went to the fridge, grabbed him a monster, and tossed it to him. He looked down at it confused. "Coffee is overrated." I grabbed my bag and keys. "Let's go to school."

When we walked outside he had the typical reaction to my car. "That's yours?" 

I laughed, "Jealous?"

He pretended to pout. I smirked, "Just get in the car." We drove to school and when I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that neither Scott nor Stiles were there yet. I parked and turned to Isaac, "I'll meet you at lacrosse practice okay? You need to show off your new skills anyways." He laughed and nodded. "Ready to make an entrance?"

He grinned at me, "Always." We put on our sunglasses, linked arms, and strutted into school ignoring the stares we were given.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

I didn't get much sleep after everything that happened with Raven so I zoned out all through school. When I finally got to the locker room before lacrosse practice, Scott was talking to me about his werewolf problems.

"I do think I have more control now," He said, "Especially since things are good with Allison."

I groaned internally, "Yeah, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"Things are really good."

I don't know why he kept going on about this, "I- thank you I know."

His face changed, "I mean like really good." He whispered.

I had finally had enough of his rambling, "Alright I get it. Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"Alright, did you at least get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah much better."

 

**~Scott's POV~**

Stiles opened his locker and chains began to fall out. It was like a never-ending stream that everyone just stared at. I looked at him shocked.

In the middle of it falling out Coach walked up to us and watched it fall. When it was done he said, "Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine, so," he put his hands up, "I-I'm gonna walk away." He walked away looking freaked out.

"That's a wise choice coach." He said to Coach. Then he looked and me and mumbled something. We knelt down and began to pick the chains up.

Just then I got a weird feeling and I knew my eyes had changed color. I froze and began looking around the locker room.

Stiles noticed and said, "You okay?" I didn't answer. "Scott."

I looked at him. "There is another in here. Right now."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**~Raven's POV~**

I was sitting in AP Music Theory when my mind flashed back to the noises I had heard last night as we ran for my house, the sounds of Isaac's dad being torn apart. I had wanted to help but I knew it would be better to get Isaac to my house. I was staring out the window when I noticed glowing yellow eyes in the trees. My senses told me it wasn't a werewolf and when I blinked it was gone. _'I better tell Derek. He might know what it is.'_ I grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom. 

"Ms. Pyros!" The teacher Mrs. Rosallia called, but I continued out the door. 

I went to my car and threw my things inside. I was going to fly to the warehouse because it would be faster and I needed my car to stay at the school so I could drive home after lacrosse practice. I put my sunglasses on and pictured a Raven, I know it's ironic but an owl would be abnormal during the day. 

When I got there I flew straight in through a window and perched on a stack of boxes behind a sleeping Derek. _'Don't you have an apartment?'_ I said in his mind. 

He jumped up and looked around, his eyes glowing. "Who's there?"

 _'Look up smart one.'_ Then I changed back. 

"Raven? What are you doing here? And how did you do that?" He was shocked. 

I smiled. "Mind communication is just a perk of being the 'Destinata' I guess." I walked up and gave him a hug. 

He stiffened and then slowly hugged me back. When I pulled away he looked startled. "What was that for?" 

"I never got the chance to thank you for helping save me from Gerard, and I heard about your family I'm sorry." 

His face hardened. "It was a long time ago," and he turned away. 

I put my hand on his arm, "But it still hurts. Trust me I know." When he didn't answer I sighed, "The reason I'm here is to discuss Isaac and what happened to his father." 

Derek looked at me, "What did Issac do?" 

"That's the thing. Isaac didn't do it. I was with him when it happened. It was something else. I saw it today during school. It had glowing yellow eyes, but it wasn't a werewolf." 

He looked slightly panicked, "You should go. School will be out soon." 

I checked the time and saw he was right. I turned to go and in a separate room I saw a bed and a bag of clothes. "You're living here?" 

Derek shrugged, "The County took my family's house and not many places will rent to a man who was a suspected serial killer. So yes, I live here. I had nowhere else to go." 

My heart broke at his story and at the fact that for once his eyes were showing actual emotion. "You know where I live right?" He nodded, "My room is the purple one and Isaac is staying in the one to the left of mine." I tossed him my house key. "Pick any other room you want." 

I turned to leave when Derek said, "Why are you being so nice to me? Your friends don't particularly like me." 

"Because I can see what they don't see. I see the kindness and the strength, but I also see the loneliness. I know how it is to live without a family and its worse when there is no one there at all. So now you have me and Isaac too. Plus he's going to need your help to control himself and I don't know about you but I would prefer a basement set up for martial arts and training to an old warehouse." 

He smiled and then hugged me, catching me off guard with his sudden display of affection. "You remind me of my sister. She was caring too. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Then I transformed back into a raven and flew back to the school. I made it just as the final bell rang and shifted back to my human form. I sat in the bleachers and eavesdropped on Stiles and Scott's conversation. 

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was" Scott said. 

"What if you could get him one on one, would that help?" Stiles responded. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay," Stiles had that look he always gets when he has an idea. "I think I've got an idea." And with that he took off. 

I took that as my cue to go talk to Scott so I got up from the bleachers and walked up to him. 

"Raven! How are you? Stiles told me what happ-" 

I shot him a look and he shut up, "Not the time or place to talk about that. What is going on and why do you need to get someone one on one?" 

Scott smiled, "I was hoping you were eavesdropping." I flicked him in the arm. "Alright alright," he laughed, "There's another werewolf on the team and I don't know who it is." 

I smirked to myself, _'How can he not tell its Isaac?'_ I decided to play dumb and let him figure it out himself. "Let me know how it goes." 

I walked away just as Stiles walked up, "Raven?" He said, but I kept walking to my seat. 

 

**~Stiles POV~**

When I walked back to Scott to explain the plan, I saw Raven walking away, "Raven?" I called, but she kept walking. I sighed, "Is she ever going to forgive me?" 

Scott looked at her and then me, "Just give it time. I mean, if Allison could forgive me, then Raven can definitely forgive you. Now let's get to practice." 

Then I remembered the plan, "Oh, I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." I threw goalie gear at him. 

"But I hate playing goal." Scott protested. 

I rolled my eyes, "Remember when I said I had an idea?" I paused and Scott looked confused. "This is the idea." 

Then his eyes lit up as he realized what I was saying, "Oohh." 

"There we go."  

We started gathering our things when Scott said, "What's the idea?" 

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." 

 

 **~Raven's POV~**  

After listening to Stiles' plan I was very irritated with Scott, I mean, I don't even play sports and I know that in the end the goalie is one on one with the shooter. Coach blew the whistle and the team gathered on the field to do a drill.  

As soon as the first player began to run with the ball Scott ran from the goal and tackled him to the ground. When he helped the player up he sniffed him. 

"McCall!" Coach yelled, "Usually the goalie stays somewhere in the vicinity of the actual goal." 

"Yes Coach," Then Scott repeated this with several players. 

"Stilinski!" Coach shouted, "What the hell is up with your friend?" 

"Uh, He's failing three classes, he's a little socially awkward, and if you look close enough his jaw line is a little uneven."  

I smiled softly at Stiles' way of distracting people because Coach said, "That's interesting," and walked away.  

When he tackled Danny, Coach had had enough, "McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" 

"Yes Coach." 

Next up was Jackson; however he backed away and said, "Hey Coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm, I'm going to sit this one out," and he walked to the bench. 

That's when I noticed Isaac was up next. He was breathing heavily and I could tell that Scott and Stiles thought something was up. _'Be careful,'_ I said in his mind. 

Then Scott and Isaac began to run at each other. When they collided it was with enough force to make me flinch. They stared at each other until Isaac noticed cops walking up. "Please don't tell them." He said terrified. He got up and walked away. 

I ran up to Isaac as the cops talked with Coach. "They are here about your dad." I said quiet enough so only he could hear me. "Go with them when they come. I'll be right above you okay?" He nodded and I hugged him and ran up to Scott. 

He and Stiles were staring at me, "What was that about?" 

I gave both of them a glare, "What the hell was that? You could have made him lose control on the field! Not to mention you looked like a complete nut job out there!" 

Scott just stared at me shocked, "You knew?" 

"Of course I knew! How could I not? I helped him last night when his dad was beating him up!" I had tears in my eyes and I could feel them grow dark blue. 

"Uh Raven? Your eyes are changing again." Stiles said, but I shot him a look that shut him up. 

I turned back to Scott after listening to the cops, "And now he might be considered a suspect for something he didn't do!" With that I walked away and pulled out my phone to text Derek. ***** We have a problem. *****  

 ***** What do you mean? *****  

 ***** Isaac just got taken away by the police. Once they figure out that his dad was beating him he will be considered a suspect. *****

 ***** What does that mean? *****  

 ***** It means they can hold him in a cell overnight. *****  

 ***** But tonight's the full moon. *****  

 ***** I realize this Derek. *****  

Just then a cop car drove by with Issac in the back. ***** Uh Derek, you need to get here now. They're taking him to the station. *****  

Five minutes later he pulled up to me and I hopped into the passenger's seat. As we drove to the main entrance of the school I put on my sunglasses and put the hood of my jacket up.  

We pulled up to Scott and Derek rolled down the window saying, "Get in." I stayed quiet and listened to their conversation. 

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaimed, "You did this! That is your fault!" 

Derek sighed and I put my hand on his arm, "I know that. Now get in the car and help me." He said. 

"I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up!" 

"Not when they do a real search of the house." 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked shocked. 

I turned to him and he looked surprised to see me there. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." 

"A lot worse." Derek finished for me. 

I opened the back seat door. "Now get in the car before I throw you in myself."  

Scott sighed and got into the car. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**~Raven's POV~**

We started to drive away from the school when I began to feel a familiar burning in my throat. "Derek, stop the car."

He glanced at me, "We don't have time. We have to get to Isa-"

I turned to him with my vampire face, "Stop the car."

"Raven, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"I need to go." I jumped out of the car and turned into a raven mid-jump before Derek could even stop the car. _'Go to Isaac's house.'_ I thought to Derek, _'I'll meet you there.'_ I flew quickly to my house and turned back. I ran inside and quickly downed a few blood bags. Once I was done I leaned against the counter for a minute until I felt the burning go away. Then I turned back into a raven and began to fly toward Isaac's house.

Once I made it to his street I noticed Jackson outside talking to Matt, the boy who had taken pictures at Kate's funeral. Their conversation caught my attention so I perched in a tree to listen.

Jackson offered Matt money, but Matt backed away, "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this."

"No no no," Jackson said as he put the money into Matt's front pocket, "What you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer. Now give me the camera and go buy yourself another fancy lens or light meter or whatever you photography geeks are hot on."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Allison does it?" Jackson gave him a look. "I saw you together at the dance the other night and I kind of figured that you two were a, you know, together."

"Aw you have a little thing for Allison, Matt?" Jackson teased, "A little crush?"

Matt looked deflated, "No."

"You think I'm going to waste my time by making something as unbelievably ordinary as a sex tape?"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Documenting history." Jackson's words there really confused me. _'What does he mean by documenting history?'_ I thought to myself. But then I noticed lights in Isaac's house and remembered why I had come here.

I flew to his front yard and shifted back just in time to hear Scott ask, "If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?"

"I don't know yet," Derek answered.

"Well then how do you know he's telling the truth?" It angered me that Scott still thought Isaac was guilty.

"Because I trust my senses."

"And because I was with him the night it happened," I said as I walked in.

Scott jumped at the sight of me but Derek didn't react. "What do you mean your senses?" Scott asked.

Derek and I looked at each other and Derek said, "It's a combination of your senses. Not just your sense of smell."

I smirked and Scott looked sheepish, "You saw the lacrosse game today..."

"Yeah," Derek snapped.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott grimaced.

I giggled and Scott shot me a look. Derek merely grabbed his shoulder and said, "Yeah." Scott sighed and we kept walking to a basement. "You want to learn?" Derek asked as we walked down the stairs. "Let's start now."

"What's down there?"

I took a shaky breathe and looked around at the broken items scattered around the floor and the ice box against a wall. "A motive." Derek responded.

"And what am I looking for?"

"Use all of your senses."

I put a hand on the ice box and got a flash of Isaac being locked in it. He was screaming and scratching at the walls to get out. When I came back to reality I snatched my hand away and fell against a wall.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Derek asked.

I just nodded and he looked like he didn't believe me, "Let's just get this over with."

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said quietly. Scott walked over to the ice box. "Open it." Derek said.

Scott opened it and inside were hundreds of bloody scratch marks. My mind was hit with image after image of Isaac being locked in, and then I was starting to see images of a different, but similar situation of a girl locked in a small closet crying to get out. I sank to the ground and listened as I swam in and out of consciousness.

"This is why he said yes to you!"

Derek looked at him, "Everyone wants power."

Scott thought for a minute, "If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!"

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes," Derek nodded, "and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot!"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott froze, "Yeah, I know your little secret," Derek said, "and if I know how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega." He put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control." Scott raised his hand and claws were starting to come out. "Even on a full moon."

"But if I'm with you I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway." Derek closed the box, "You know that." Then he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Scott said and Derek turned around, "I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

Scott turned to Derek, "Because he's innocent."

Suddenly the room felt too small and it was hard to breathe. _'Derek,'_ I thought at him, _'I need to get out of here. I can't breathe.'_

He looked at me and his eyes widened. Just as I was about to fall over he caught me. "Let's take her upstairs."

He carried me upstairs and Scott asked, "What's wrong with her?"

I quickly explained to Derek in his mind what was happening. He turned to Scott, "Her father used to lock her in a broom closet. When she saw all of that she was overwhelmed by memories and it caused her to have an anxiety attack."

I was slowly starting to feel better. Scott's eyes were wide, "How did you know that?"

I took a deep breath, "Because I told him."

"But I didn't hear any-"

 _'I told him in his mind idiot.'_ I thought at him.

He jumped and Derek and I smirked. Just then Scott's phone rang, "Hello?" Scott said.

"Scott we have a problem." Stiles voice came through the phone.

"What's going on?"

"The Argent's are sending someone to kill Isaac." My whole body went numb and I sent Derek a terrified look.

"Alright, um, Derek and Raven are going to come help you get him out okay?"

"What about you?"

"I have to lock myself up at Isaac's house. The full moon is too much."

 "Okay, have them meet me at the station." By the time Scott turned around to tell us the plan we were already in the car.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**~Raven's POV~**

We pulled up to the station at the same time as Stiles. I hopped out of Derek's car and ran up to him. "What's the plan?"

He shut the door of his car and turned to me. "Allison slowed the guy her family sent to kill Isaac somehow. Now she's headed to help Scott lock up."

I nodded, "Okay, so what's our part in this?"

"So the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles informed us.

"I'll distract her." Derek said simply as he turned to go inside.

Stiles grabbed his arm, "Whoa whoa, you? You're not going in there." Derek gave a threatening look at Stiles and then glanced at the hand on his arm. "I'm taking my hand off."

I stifled a laugh and Derek secretly grinned at me before turning back to Stiles. "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

I moved to stand next to Derek, "An innocent person."

Stiles had an incredulous look on his face, "Him? Yeah, right." I flicked him in the head, "Okay, what's your plan?" He asked Derek.

"To distract her." Derek said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay, how? By punching her in the face?" I ran my fingers through my hair with frustration.

"By talking to her you idiot." I snapped.

Stiles glared at me before turning to Derek, "Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek just stared at Stiles and sighed, "Dead silence... That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek and I glanced at each other, "I'm thinking about punching YOU in the face." He said.

"Me too." I nodded.

Stiles turned to me, "Okay, what is your problem? Why are you siding with him all of the sudden?"

"My problem? I've got about a billion of them, including getting Isaac out. As for "siding" with Derek, we have a lot more in common than you would think, and lately he's been more trustworthy than you!" My eyes flashed black and then back to their normal color.

Stiles looked like he was about to say something but Derek interrupted, "Can we save this talk for later? We don't have a whole lot of time."

Together we walked into the lobby of the station. Stiles and I hid around a corner while Derek walked up to the front desk. A woman walked up looking through papers. "Good evening, how can I help you?" Her voiced changed from bored to flirty as she looked up and saw Derek.

"Hi." Derek gave one of his rare, charming smiles.

"Hi." The woman smiled back.

"I had a question, um, I'm sorry I wasn't really expecting someone so," Derek paused.

"Like me?" The woman said hopefully.

Stiles and I snuck across the front office towards the back. As we moved I heard Derek say, "Well I was going to say so incredibly beautiful, but that would be the same thing."

I smirked, _'Nice one Derek.'_ We ran to the lockbox and Stiles punched in the password. When he opened the box however, it was empty. We ran towards the cells and right as we were about to round a corner I heard someone coming. I tried to stop Stiles but he rounded the corner and ran into a man dressed in a deputy uniform.

"Oh uh, I was just looking for..." Stiles trailed off as he noticed the broken arrow sticking out of his thigh, "Oh shit." He tried to run, but the man grabbed him and dragged him down the hall into the room with the holding cells.

 

**~Allison's POV~**

I had just come upstairs from locking Scott in the basement. I knew I had to do it but seeing him like that caused me pain. I just wanted to help. I walked into the kitchen when my flashlight flickered and then went out. I hit it on my hand several times, but nothing happened. I slammed the flashlight on the table and took deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

All of the sudden I heard hissing noises behind me. I covered my nose to hide the sound of my breathing and turned around. All I saw were two reptilian glowing eyes and I let out a scream.

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I followed behind the man and Stiles slowly and watched as Stiles pulled the fire alarm in an attempt to grab hold of something. Once they reached the room with the cells I flashed in behind the guard and slammed him into a wall. When he fell the floor unconscious I turned to the cell Isaac was supposed to be in and found it empty.

I ran to the syringe full of wolfsbane and stomped on it. Suddenly I heard a growling behind me and saw a shifted Isaac behind me. He charged at Stiles, but I waved my hand and he flew against a wall. I ran up to him and touched his face and he shifted back for a minute, but soon changed back. He threw me off of him and turned to Stiles. He was about to lunge when Derek ran in and roared in his face, causing him to shift back for good, and cower in the corner.

"How did you do that?" Stiles panted.

Derek and I glanced at each other and then we both smirked at Stiles, "I'm the alpha." Derek said.

"And I'm the Destinata. Now let's get him out of here before your dad shows up and arrests us all." Derek and I each grabbed an arm and led Isaac to Derek's car and put him inside. Once he was in I turned to Derek and said, "Let'a go home. It's been a long night."

I went to get in the car when I heard Stiles behind me, "Home? What do you mean? Are you living together?"

I sighed, "Yes Stiles, Derek and Isaac live with me now because they had nowhere to go and I had plenty of room."

"Have you forgotten what Derek did to Scott and me?!" Stiles shouted.

I clenched my fists, "Look Stiles, I may not agree with what Derek has done in the past, but he's alone, just like I was, just like Isaac is. He needed somewhere to go and I wasn't just going to turn him away."

He looked down, "Are you two, you know, together?"

"No Stiles, he's like a brother to me."

He snorted, "Sure he is. I bet you two are real cozy in that house of yours." He turned away and I could tell he was upset.

"Stiles," I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't you get it? It's you that I want. It has always been you." He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. "I, I can't. I know you still have feelings for Lydia and I just can't put myself through that again. I don't want to get hurt." I kissed his cheek and walked to Derek's car. "Let me know when you sort through your feelings. Then we can talk."

I got into Derek's car and turned to check on Isaac. "Your eyes," he said, "they're dark blue."

"I know," I whispered, "It happens when I'm sad." I cleared my throat and turned to Derek, "Let's go home."

 

**~Allison's POV~**

The creature began to move towards me so I turned and grabbed a knife from the counter. "Come on. Come on!" I yelled at it. I raised the knife, but then Scott came bursting through the basement door. He growled and the thing crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling. It screeched and then crawled along the ceiling and out the door. "What the hell was that?" I asked Scott.

"I don't know." He responded.

 

**~Stiles' POV~**

After Raven left with Derek and Isaac I went back to the cell to make sure the fake cop was still there. I had just stood back up from checking on him when my dad came running in. I looked at my dad and followed his gaze from the knocked out assassin and the open, empty cell. "Uh, he did it." I said pointing at the man on the floor.

 

**~Jackson's POV~**

I woke up with a gasp the morning after the full moon. I scrambled up and checked the camera, however all it showed was me sleeping in bed for a couple of seconds and then it stopped. "No, nononononono." I got so angry that I threw Matt's stupid camera on the floor.

"Jackson? What is it? What happened?" My adoptive mom asked from outside my room.

"Nothing happened." I sighed, "Nothing at all."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~Raven's POV~**

I stayed silent for the whole ride home. I just couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and how hurt he looked. I hadn't even noticed we had pulled into the driveway until Derek put a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine..." The three of us got out of the car and Isaac put his arm around me.

He kissed my forehead, "Let's go inside. It's been a long night for all of us and we have school tomorrow."

I nodded and unlocked the door. Once inside I grabbed a blood bag and turned to Derek and Issac. "I'm gonna go upstairs. I just need to be alone for a while." They both nodded and I headed upstairs. I changed into some pajamas and drank the blood bag. Then I lay down and tried to sleep.

~

I rolled over and looked at the clock. I groaned when I saw it was only four-thirty. I had been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep. I got out of bed realizing that sleep just wasn't going to happen for me. I walked into my bathroom and splashed water on my face. Looking in the mirror I almost didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I had huge, dark bags under my eyes and my pale face looked haunted and almost ill.

Since I had so much time before I had to get ready for school I decided to get a workout in. I changed into workout clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. I quietly made my way into the kitchen and downed a blood bag before grabbing a monster and some water. I headed into the basement and began hitting the punching bag using the various martial arts forms that I know. Once I tired of that I began practicing my magic by lighting things on fire and sending them across the room.

I sent a flaming weight towards the door and was shocked to see Derek standing there. He dodged the weight and looked at me concerned. "Derek? What are you doing awake? It's-" I checked my phone, "five-thirty in the morning."

He walked up to me, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to practice."

He put a hand on my chin forcing me to look up at him, "Raven, are you okay?"

I pushed his hand away and smiled half-heartedly, "I'm fine," and then I walked to my room and got in the shower. Once I was clean I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I went into my closet and picked out black denim jeans, my combat boots, an Escape the Fate tank, and my leather jacket. Then I did my usual makeup, painted my nails black, and curled my hair instead of leaving it in its natural straight style. I put in my usual jewelry and grabbed my stuff.

On my way out of my room I looked in the mirror and paused. _'I need something different today, to go with my hair.'_ I ran back into my bathroom and applied some bright red lipstick. It stood out well against my skin and took away some of the attention from how sunken in my face looked. I put on my sunglasses trying to ignore the fact that my eyes were still a deep blue and walked to the front door.

"Leaving so early?" Isaac asked from behind me.

I turned, "I just need some space."

"How am I going to get to school?"

I paused for a moment, realizing that there was still an hour and a half before school started, and then I tossed him my car keys, "I'll take my bike."

He looked stunned, "I get to drive your car?! Are you serious?"

I walked up to him and smiled sweetly, but then I grabbed his ear and pulled him down, "If I find one scratch on my car I will personally end your existence with a sharp stick and a bottle of hot sauce. Got it?" He swallowed and nodded. "Good," I said. Then I grabbed my bag and monster and took off on my bike.

I had been driving for a while now, not really paying attention to where I was going when a car suddenly slammed into my bike sending me flying over the front of my motorcycle and into the side of the road. I hit the ground hard and rolled over groaning.

Just then a shape walked in front of me holding a gun. "This is my lucky day," the voice said, "Gerard will be pleased to know I've caught the little freak of nature." He was about to shoot me when I waved my hand and his gun flew away.

"You know," I said getting up slowly because I was injured from the crash, "I don't really feel like being captured and tortured today." Then I grabbed his neck and twisted, the man fell to the ground dead. I took a step back and assessed my injuries. I definitely had a couple broken ribs and my head was bleeding pretty badly.

 _'Oh well,'_ I thought as I walked to my bike, _'it'll heal.'_ I waved my hand over my damaged bike and it repaired itself. I jumped on my bike and drove to school. Once there I walked up to Scott who had also just arrived.

 

**~Scott's POV~**

I had just arrived at school and was locking up my bike when I heard Raven behind me, "We have a problem." She said.

I turned and what I saw shocked me. Raven was almost unrecognizable. She had curly hair and startlingly red lips, but that wasn't the most shocking. She had dried blood on her forehead and her whole body looked smaller, as if she had lost weight. "Raven what happened?"

She reached up and felt her forehead, "Crap I forgot about that." She waved her hand and the blood disappeared. I looked at her astonished, "I've been practicing." She smirked.

"I can see that." I paused, "Raven, take off your glasses."

She looked hesitant but reluctantly pulled them off. Once the glasses were off I could see how ill she really looked. Her face was shrunken in, her skin was almost translucent, and she had bags under her eyes which were an eerie shade of blue.

"Raven, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"One of those damn hunters hit me with their car. Speaking of which, his body is still on the side of the road..." She trailed off.

"You killed him?!" I shouted.

She took a step back her eyes flickering black and then back to blue. "Listen here McCall, this whole self-righteous thing may keep Allison happy, but it's really starting to piss me off. That hunter hit me with his car and then was going to shoot me so he could take me to Gerard. So yes, I killed him. Get over it."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Raven calm down. I'm just trying to hel-"

"I know," She cut me off, her attitude completely changing, "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

I studied her, "Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

Automatically her mood went back to angry, "God Scott, I'm fine okay?! Just run off and play with your little sidekick while the grownups solve the big problems." And with that she put on her sunglasses again and stalked away leaving me shocked.

Just then Stiles walked up, "Was that Raven?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "at least I think it was."

"What do you mean?" He asked, automatically concerned.

I explained to him how she looked, "All in all she looked really ill and she kept having these crazy mood swings. Not to mention a hunter hit her on her motorcycle this morning and she killed him."

"She killed a hunter?" He was taken aback, "Something is definitely up."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I walked to my locker and started grabbing the books I needed when I heard a commotion behind me. I turned to see two guys throwing a book back and forth while a girl tried to get it back. They kept calling her names and teasing her about the fact that she had epilepsy. Anger flashed through me and I stalked over to the guys putting my sunglasses on my head.

"Hey assholes," I shouted, catching the book and handing it back to the girl, "leave her alone."

"Oh yeah?" One of the guys said, "Who's going to stop us?"

All eyes were on us and from across the hall I heard Scott whisper, "Raven don't."

I smirked and let my eyes flash black and then back to blue, "Me." I grabbed the collars of their shirts and slammed them against the lockers. "If I see you bugging her again I will shove a stick so far up your ass that you'll both taste it. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded terrified. I let them go and they fell to the ground. "Now get out of here before I get really angry." They scrambled on the floor and took off.

I turned back to the girl who was leaning against a locker shaking. I put a hand on her arm and sent her a wave of calm. She relaxed a little bit. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so."

I put my hand out, "I'm Raven."

She shook it, "Erica," she looked around, "you should probably go before too many people see you with me... nobody around here wants to hang out with a freak like me."

I smiled softly, "Well I don't care what they think. I'm your friend now so get used to me being around."

She smiled back, "I've never had a friend before..."

"Well now you have me." I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my number and address on it. "Here's my number and address. Call or visit me anytime you need."

I turned to walk away when she hugged me tightly with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I hugged her back and then walked out of the school. After that I didn't really feel like staying for all my classes, so I decided to skip the first few.

I was walking outside when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Scott and Stiles.

Stiles froze at the sight of me, "Raven are you ok-"

"I'm fine." I growled and he backed away slowly.

Scott came up to me angrily, "What the hell was that in there?!"

"I was defending a girl who was being bullied. I didn't see you or anyone else doing anything." I snapped at him. "All she wanted was a friend who would stick up for her. Where was your self-righteousness then?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and Stiles responded, "Well she's always been an outcast. No one bothers with her."

That really made me angry, "How would you feel if you were completely alone and helpless?" I took a step towards him.

Scott pulled me back, "Raven, either way you should not have lost control in there like that."

I shoved him off of me and raised my hand lifting him up in the air with magic choking him slightly. "You mean like this?"

He started gasping for air. "Raven, put him down." Stiles said slowly, but I ignored him.

"This isn't me losing control Scott." I smirked, "This is me finally having enough of all the bullshit that you people seem to be surrounded with."

By this point Scott's face was bright red. "RAVEN!" Stiles yelled, "Put him down! NOW!"

I glanced at Stiles and released Scott. He fell to the ground coughing. I started to walk away, but then turned back, "Do us all a favor and just stay away from me for a while." I hopped on my motorcycle and drove away. Once I reached town I decided to do something I had wanted to do for a while, get a tattoo.

I walked into the shop and compelled the guy to give me one even though I was only 17. I was looking through the book for ideas when I came across the perfect tattoo. It was an infinite symbol with a feather that's tip turned into birds and the words stay strong in it. I told the man what I wanted and he got to work.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**~Raven's POV~**

Once my tattoo was finished I decided to go home and grab a blood bag. Luckily Derek wasn't there to question why I wasn't at school. Looking at the clock I saw that I had just enough time to make it back to school for lunch so I transformed into a bird and went back to school, leaving my bike at home. I changed back when I got to the school and I walked into the hall and saw Erica by her locker so I snuck up and hid behind her locker door.

When she closed it she jumped at the sight of me. "Raven," she said laughing, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," I said smiling, "Want to see something cool?" She nodded and I showed her my new tattoo, which had tried to heal but I used magic to make it stay.

"Wow, that's so cool! Is that why you weren't in chemistry today?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that I hate school." We both laughed. I linked my arm with hers and said, "Let's go to the lunchroom."

"You're going to sit with me?" She seemed shocked, "Don't you usually sit with Scott and Stiles? I don't think they would like me sitting at their table..." She mumbled.

"No we are finding our own table. They've been making some choices I don't agree with lately so I've decided to get some space." I looked around and spotted Isaac across the hall. _'Isaac, over here.'_ He looked over and then walked over smiling.

"What's up buttercup?" He asked grinning.

I chuckled, "Did you really just say that?"

"Why yes I believe I did," I flicked him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt. Then he noticed Erica, "and who might this be?"

She looked down and kind of shrank behind me, "This is Erica." I said, "She's going to sit with us from now on."

Isaac smiled at her, "Nice to meetcha. I'm Isaac." He shook her hand and then turned to me, "Can we go eat now? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." He started to pout so I sighed, "Let's go." We entered the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit. I spotted a table with only one guy at it, he looked sad and alone. "Who's that?"

"That's Vernon," Erica responded, "but everyone calls him Boyd. He's an outcast like me."

"Well let's go give him some friends." I said and walked over. I cleared my throat and he looked up. I smiled softly and said, "Hi, I'm Raven and this is Isaac and Erica. Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Go ahead." He said quietly. We sat, eating in silence for a while, when Boyd said, "So, is there a reason you guys are sitting with me? Because there is plenty of room elsewhere."

I looked at him, "Well we saw you were eating alone, and, well, no one should have to eat alone." He didn't say anything but he glanced up at me and I saw his eyes were full of hope. I smiled to myself and then turned to Isaac, "So dipshit," He glared at me and Erica giggled, "is my car still alive?"

"Haha very funny," He said sarcastically, "of course it is."

I held my hand out "I'll be taking my keys back now."

He looked confused, "What about your motorcycle?"

"Oh, I took it home. So I'll be driving us home now. The people of Beacon Hills are safe again." Isaac stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh that's mature."

He winked at me, "You know it babe." I rolled my eyes and pulled a monster out of my bag.

Erica looked between the two of us, "Wait so you guys live together?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, Raven took me in after my dad was murdered. Our friend Derek lives with us too."

"Wow," Erica said turning to me, "That's so sweet of you. Don't your parents mind?"

I froze and Isaac said, "Erica-"

"No Isaac it's ok." I turned to Erica, "Um, my parents don't live with me anymore. My mom died in a car crash a year ago and my father left after abusing me for a year."

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry." She hugged me.

"It's okay," I said, "Life goes on."

I started to drink some of my monster when Erica asked, "So are you two dating?"

I started chocking and coughing on my monster as Boyd and Erica laughed, "No, we're just friends." I said as soon as I could breathe again.

We ate in silence for a little while longer and I began to talk to Isaac in my mind, I had recently discovered that if people thought directly at me I could hear a response, but only with certain people though. _'So I just realized that you are still wanted for the murder of your father. Care to explain what you're doing at school? They could catch you!'_

_'I came to check on you. They won't catch me here; I've got Derek distracting them for a while.'_

I nodded and went back to drinking my monster. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well I'm off to Piano lab." I grabbed another piece of paper, wrote down the same information I gave Erica, and handed it to Boyd. "Here."

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Well how else are friends supposed to stay in touch?" I smiled and walked to class.

 

**~Scott's POV~**

I walked into the gym with Stiles to see a giant rock wall. "Okay," Coach said, "Today we are climbing the rock wall in pairs. First to the top wins, it's as simple as that. McCall! Argent! You two are up first."

We began climbing the rock wall and started to discuss what we had seen at Isaac's house. "It had a tail. I don't have a tail."

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." Allison teased, laughing.

"I'm not growing a tail," I said indignantly, "ever." I noticed that Allison, who was ahead of me, had slowed down. "Are you slowing down for me?"

"I was waiting for you," She said cutely.

"Waiting for me to catch up?"

She smiled, "You looked like you were struggling."

I smirked, "Maybe I was admiring the view." I said, sending a pointed stare at her ass.

She sighed, "Try admiring from afar." And then she sped up climbing the wall quickly.

I climbed the wall quickly with my werewolf abilities and waited for her to reach me. When she noticed me she kicked my leg off the wall, causing me to fall and stop inches above the ground because the rope caught me. Everyone laughed and Allison repelled to the ground. Suddenly the rope dropped me and I sighed breathing deeply.

All of the sudden Coach kneeled down next to me laughing, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He continued laughing and when he calmed down he said, "Alright, next two. Stilinski! Erica! Let's go, the wall."

 

**~Raven's POV~**

I was sitting at a piano playing Numb by Linkin Park when, all of the sudden, I began to feel nervous energy coming from the gym, 'Erica.' I thought. I raised my hand, "Mr. Garcia, may I be excused?" He nodded and I walked outside the classroom immediately speeding to the gym in time to see Erica climbing a rock wall. She was breathing heavily and it was obvious she was struggling. Stiles, completely ignoring her, had already reached the top and climbed down.

Erica started hyperventilating and crying. I pushed my way through the crowd ignoring Scott, Allison, and Stiles' shocked faces just as Coach said, "Erica, are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia stared at him for a moment before snapping, "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

"Erica!" Coach shouted.

"I'm fine..." She responded softly.

I sighed and walked up so I was underneath her, "Just take deep breathes Erica." I turned around to Coach Finstock, "Who was the genius that thought it was safe for her to climb this? You know she's epileptic!" Some people snickered at that and I shut them up with a glare.

His eyes bugged out, "Why does nobody tell me these things... epileptic." He muttered. "Erica, you're fine. Jus-just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you."

"Erica you can let go I'm right here." I encouraged, and with a shaky breathe she let go, landing on the ground next to me. I pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go Erica, shake it off, you're fine." Coach said as more people laughed. I linked arms with her and then walked her to the girls' locker room. As we walked away I heard Coach say, "Is Raven even in this class?"

Once Erica was by her locker, I stormed into the boys' locker room, fully intending to give Scott a lecture. All eyes turned to me when I walked in, but I simply flipped them off and stormed up behind Scott and Stiles. I opened my mouth to yell at him when Coach came out of his office and blew the whistle.

"Listen up! If anybody sees Isaac Lahey immediately tell the principal, get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenburg, don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number."

Scott looked at Stiles, "Isaac."

"He's Derek and Raven's problem now," They both turned around and jumped at the sight of me.

"Hello boys, miss me?" I smirked as Stiles put his hand on his heart.

"Don't do that Raven!" He shouted.

"Whoops." I said sarcastically.

They turned around and continued their conversation as if I wasn't even there. "What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, I just mean that thing that we saw last night, Isaac being missing, Allison's grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek, I just, it doesn't feel right."

"No," Stiles shook his head, but I stopped listening.

I began to sense the nervousness from the gym again so I flashed in to see Erica without a harness halfway up the wall. "Erica, it's me Raven. Just slowly climb back down okay?" She started seizing and fell off of the wall. I caught her just as Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the class ran in.

I set her on the ground and she continued to seize. I moved to put her on her side when Allison started ordering, "Put her on her side. Put her on her side!"

I put her on her side and muttered, "No shit Sherlock."

Once she was on her side both Stiles and Allison asked Scott and I, "How did you know?"

We both responded with, "I felt it."

~

I rode to the hospital with Erica and held her hand the whole way. Once we arrived an idea struck me and I texted Derek. ***** You're looking to increase your pack number right? *****

 ***** Yeah, why? *****

 ***** I think I know someone who would want it. She's epileptic and being bitten would cure that so... *****

 ***** Where should we meet? *****

 ***** Beacon Hills hospital *****

 ***** I'm on my way *****

I looked up from my phone to see that Scott's mom was the nurse helping Erica. "Hi Raven." I nodded and she turned to Erica, "It's been a while since we've seen you Erica. You'd been doing so well with taking your medication."

"Are you going to tell my mom?" She asked quietly.

Mrs. McCall sighed, "I swear I don't want to, but there is a team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age they're still pretty hot." Erica and I laughed. "The Doctor is going to be in in a minute okay?"

"Okay." Erica whispered and she fell asleep. I quickly began wheeling her down the hall and into the morgue.

She stirred but I put my hand on her head and said, "Lie still."

Once inside I held her hand and watched as Derek walked up holding a bottle of the pills Erica took for her epilepsy. He took a breathe, tapping on the bottle, "Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis, egh," he made a disgusted face.

Erica squeezed my hand tight, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend."

I walked up to him and cuffed the back of his head, "Stop scaring her and being so goddamn mysterious." I turned to Erica, "Erica, this is Derek. He's the other person living with me."

Derek smirked and then walked up to her, "You get a warning right before you get a seizure."

"It's called an aura." She stated weakly. "It's like a metallic taste in my mouth."

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to lie Erica, what's it really taste like?"

She glanced at me and then looked back at Derek, "It tastes like blood."

Derek put his hands on either side of the table, "What if we told you we could make all of that go away?"

Derek and I began taking turns talking. "The side effects."

"The symptoms."

"All of it." I said stepping back as Derek slid Erica towards him.

He looked her in the eyes, "Think what if not only all those things went away, but everything else," he stroked her face, "got even better."

She had tears in her eyes, "How?"

I walked up, "Let him show you." Derek's eyes grew red and his teeth began to show. Erica started to shake, "It's okay," I comforted her, "You can trust him." She nodded and Derek lunged.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**~Raven’s POV~**

Minutes later I was bandaging up the bite mark on Erica’s shoulder while Derek kept watch at door. “There,” I said as I finished covering the wound.

“So I’m a werewolf now?” Erica asked.

I nodded, “Yeah, just like Derek, Isaac, and Scott.”

She looked confused, “Wait, Scott and Isaac too?” I nodded, “So you live with two werewolves and are friends with another?” Once again I nodded, “So if you’re not a werewolf and you’re apparently not a human, what does that make you?”

“I’m what they call the Destinata. I’m a vampire, witch, shape shifter tribrid.”

“Wow really?”

“Nope I’m actually the Easter Bunny.” We both laughed.

Derek looked over at us with a scowl, “Can we hurry this up? The coroner isn’t going to be gone forever.”

“Fine,” I said rolling my eyes. I turned to Erica, “Don’t mind him; he likes people to think he is all brooding and intimidating, but you should see him when he’s singing in the kitchen, making breakfast in the morning.”

She giggled and he glared, “Just hurry up.” He snapped.

“Alright Mr. Grumpy face.” Looking at Erica I said, “Okay so you can’t exactly go home tonight, we’re going to have to keep an eye on you since you just got the bite. I’ll use my powers to compel the doctors and your parents to let you go with us. Then you can stay the night at my place.”

Her face lit up, “Really? I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

“Yes really.” I smiled, “It’ll be a blast, but you can’t leave wearing a hospital gown. You look like my size so,” I snapped my fingers and a pair of dark jeans, some black vans, and a plain black v-neck appeared, “you can wear these for now.”

She sat stunned for a minute, “That, was so awesome!”

I laughed, “I know. Now you change while I take care of the doctors and your parents.” On my way out the door I said, “Derek, take her home. I have to go to the school and get my car.” Then I walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

I walked into the waiting room and saw a doctor talking to a couple. I assumed they were Erica’s parents because they bore a resemblance to her. “Excuse me are you Erica’s parents and doctor?”

They nodded and the woman said, “Yes, have you seen her? The nurses can’t find her.”

I looked them all in the eyes one at a time and said, “Erica is fine. She is free to go and she will be staying the night at my house, so don’t worry when she isn’t home for dinner.” They all nodded with their eyes glazed over. I walked outside and then ran back to the school quickly getting my car and going home.

I got out of the car and locked it. I was heading inside when a wave of dizziness hit me. It was so strong that it made me fall over. Right before I hit the ground however, someone caught me.

I looked up to see Isaac staring at me with a concerned look on his face. “Raven, are you okay?” I looked into his eyes and saw that they were troubled, but there was something else there that I couldn’t place my finger on. I found myself getting lost in them. I had never noticed how stunning his stormy blue eyes were. “Um Raven? Can you hear me?”

I snapped back into reality and quickly stood up, wobbling a bit. “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” He repeated, “You’ve been really off today.”

“I’m fine.” I said a little too harshly. The hurt look on his face made me regret it instantly. “Sorry,” I sighed, “It’s just been a long day and I uh, need to feed.” I came up with an excuse as to why I’d been acting weird.

“Alright,” He said slowly, as if he didn’t believe me, “if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. I’m just going to go inside and get a blood bag.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling softly, “Thanks for catching me.”

He blushed, “Anything for you.” He mumbled and quickly went inside.

I walked into the house with one thought on my mind _, ‘Does Isaac like me?’_

**~Isaac’s POV~**

After that awkward moment with Raven I quickly went into the house and upstairs towards my room. I passed Derek’s and saw that his door was open and he was reading Pride and Prejudice. As I walked by he looked up, “What happened downstairs?”

I coughed, “What do you mean? Nothing happened downstairs.”

He rolled his eyes, “Obviously something happened downstairs. Your heart is beating like crazy.”

“Oh,” I said frantically thinking of something to say, “Raven got dizzy when she got out of her car and she fell over.”

“Is that all?” Derek questioned.

I nodded, “Of course that’s all.”

He nodded shortly and I went to walk out of his room thinking I had gotten away with it. “Oh and Isaac,” He said when I reached the door, “if you hurt her, I’ll have no choice but to kick your ass.”

I swallowed nervously and nodded. Then I hightailed it out of there before Derek could threaten me anymore. I got to my room and collapsed on the bed. My mind wandered to Raven. Lately I couldn’t help but think about her. She had helped me so much when my dad died and she took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I owed her everything and I couldn’t help but develop feelings towards her. My mind went back to the moment when I caught her and she was staring into my eyes. Right then I made up my mind _, ‘I’m going to tell her how I feel the next chance I get.’_ And with that I fell asleep dreaming of Raven.

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I walked into the kitchen and found Erica sitting at the counter messing around on her phone. She already looked healthier. Her skin had cleared up and her eyes were brighter and more confident. “Hey,” I said as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag, “Thirsty?”

She smiled at me, “For blood? No thanks.” She said looking slightly sick.

I rolled my eyes, “No smart one. That’s for me. We have other things too.”

“Oh, well then sure.” I reached into the fridge, grabbed a monster, and tossed it to her.

She caught it with quick reflexes and looked down at it shocked, “Is that part of being a werewolf? Because I have horrible hand to eye coordination.”

I nodded, “It’s like Derek said everything else is getting even better. I mean your skin has cleared up and your confidence has improved.”

“My skin cleared up?!” She squealed.

“Yeah, come and see.” She followed me upstairs through my room and into my bathroom.

She just stood there shocked, “Is that me?” She whispered touching her face.

“Yeah,” I said pulling her over to my vanity, “and now it’s time for a makeover.”

“A makeover?” She asked excitedly.

“Of course. You need a new look for this new confidence of yours.” So I got to work on Erica’s makeup and hair. I gave her a smokey green look for her eyes and ruby red lips, and then I tamed her naturally curly hair, making it presentable instead of frizzy. Then I went to my closet and picked out a leopard mini skirt, a white tank top, a cropped leather jacket, and some red stilettos. “Here,” I said, “Put these on.”

She glanced at the outfit, “I can’t wear something like that.”

“And why not?”

“I could never pull it off.” She said quietly.

“Erica, you’re gorgeous. Please just try it on? For me?”

“Fine,” She sighed, “for you.” She went into the closet and changed. When she came back out I was stunned. I barely recognized her. “What?” She asked looking at me. “Is it that bad?”

“Erica, you look stunning.” I dragged her over to the mirror and watched her reaction.

“Wow…” She whispered, “I actually look pretty.”

My heart broke, “Erica, you’ve always been pretty. Just not everyone was able to see it.” I grinned, “But they sure can now.”

Erica hugged me tightly, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” I said hugging her back. I stepped back and looked at her outfit. “You have to wear that to school tomorrow.”

For the next few hours we talked and watched movies. After our fourth movie, X-Men: The Last Stand, was over I glanced at Erica to see that she had fallen asleep on my bed. Not wanting to disturb her I grabbed my guitar and a cigarette and climbed out onto my roof.

I lit my cigarette with my powers and then used them to hold my cigarette, bringing it to my mouth so I could smoke. I sat there for a while smoking and playing complicated riffs on guitar.

I had finally settled on Stairway to Heaven when I heard a voice beside me, “I never get tired of hearing you play guitar.” I glanced at the window and saw Isaac standing there with his hands in his pockets. “Can I join you?”

I nodded and kept playing guitar. My cigarette floated to my mouth allowing me to take a drag. I blew outwards using my mind to make shapes out of the smoke. Isaac chuckled. “What?” I asked him.

“It’s just nice to see that you’re using your powers for something useful and not harmful.” He said sarcastically.

I sighed and put the cigarette out with a stream of water. “I’m a vampire, a witch, and a shape shifter. All of the negatives of smoking are kind of cancelled out.”

“True.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

We sat there awkwardly for a moment and I sighed, sending my guitar floating back to its stand in my room. “Isaac is there something you needed?”

“Well, um, there’s, um, something I need to say.”

“Okay?” I said, my heart racing.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and my thoughts are always on one thing.” He started muttering and I could only make out a couple words. “Dad… taking me in… you.” It was kind of cute actually. _‘Wait, did I just think that?’_

“Um, Isaac?” He looked up. “You’re not really making any sense.”

“Okay,” He took a deep breath, “Raven, I like you.”

I froze, “Like me as in?”

“As in this.” And then he kissed me. His lips tasted like chocolate and I found myself kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. I deepened the kiss and pressed myself as close to him as possible. After a few seconds we both pulled away breathing heavily. Issac blushed and looked down, “So…”

I smiled breathlessly and leaned back looking at the stars. I had come to realize that I DID like Isaac, but I also had feelings for Stiles still. _‘Maybe, as time goes on I’ll get over Stiles, and Isaac could be the one to help me do that.’_

Isaac shifted uncomfortably, “So we’ve been sitting here for like ten minutes and you haven’t said anything.”

I smiled and stood up. He watched me as I walked over to the window, “I like you too.” I said before going inside. I headed towards my closet to change into pajamas when Isaac grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss and after a second Isaac pulled away.

He looked me in the eyes, “Raven, will you be my girlfriend?”

I noticed a sparkle in his eyes, “Yes.” I said breathlessly. I leaned in to kiss him again when he glanced at Erica, sleeping on my bed. I smirked and sped us both into his room. He smiled and we started kissing against a wall. We stayed like that for several minutes until something banged into the wall.

“Stop sucking faces and go to sleep!” Derek yelled from his room.

Isaac and I started laughing. “I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.” I walked out of Issac’s room and into Derek’s he was curled up in a chair reading a book.

“Just what I need,” He muttered, “Two hormonal teenage supernatural beings, that are dating, living under the same roof.”

“Derek,” I said sweetly. He looked up at me. My eyes flashed black and I lit one of his pillows on fire and sent it at his head. He dodged it and stared at me, “don’t forget that this is my house and I will do whatever the hell I want.” Then I walked up to him. “Goodnight.” I leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then I ran to the door and giggled; “Now you have Isaac cooties!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Go to bed Raven.”

I flashed to my room and quickly changed into black and red Spiderman girl boxers and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I took off my jewelry and walked back into Isaac’s room to see Isaac already in bed. He was wearing just a pair of sweatpants, leaving his abs in plain sight.

I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. I cuddled close to him and looked up into his eyes. They were full of amusement, “Isaac cooties? Really?”

I yawned quietly, “Mhmmm, you’re full of them, but that’s okay. I don’t mind.” I kissed him softly and shut my eyes. “Goodnight Isaac.”

He put his arm around me. “Goodnight Raven.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**~Raven’s POV~**

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in eyes. I groaned and waved my hand, causing the curtains to close. “I hate that stupid ball of fire.”

Just then an arm wrapped around me, “Don’t get mad at the sun. It’s just doing its job.” A voice chuckled.

I turned around and looked up into Isaac’s beautiful, blue eyes. “Good morning.” I said as I kissed his cheek.

“It’s too early to be awake. Let’s sleep some more.” Isaac said, cuddling close to me.

I giggled and glanced at the clock, it was 5:30. “I can’t sleep more.” I sighed, “I need to get ready for school.”

Isaac sighed, “Let’s just stay home today.”

I shook my head, “No can do Lahey, I want to show off my new boy toy.” I said with a wink.

He laughed, “Fine, go get ready. I’m going back to sleep.”

I kissed his cheek again and got out of bed, heading to my room and getting in the shower. Once out I did my normal make-up and hair straightening routine and went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I eventually decided on Black skinny jeans, a black, razor back, Bring Me the Horizon tank top, a bright purple bandeau, and my black lace up boot wedges. Once dressed I threw on a black beanie and my usual jewelry, grabbed my bag, keys, and sunglasses and walked downstairs.

Derek was in the kitchen eating when I walked in. “Morning.” He said with a smile.

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, “Morning.” I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and drank it before grabbing one of the big resealable monsters. I drank some of it and then added vodka.

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking?” Derek asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh can it Mr. Responsible,” I teased, “It’s for school.”

“Even better.” He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses. I turned to the stairs and shouted, “Yo wolfboy! Let’s go!”

Isaac came downstairs and grabbed some toast from the toaster before following me to my car. “You’re sooo bossy.” He teased, kissing my cheek before getting into the car.

I got in the driver’s seat mumbling, “If I find one crumb…”

“I know, I know,” Isaac grinned, “You’ll end my existence with a sharp stick and hot sauce.”

I stuck my tongue out at him, “Well I was going to say a baboon and a piece of pie, but I think you get the idea.”

He grinned and finished his food, and then he put on his sunglasses and grabbed my hand.

I laced my fingers with his and pulled into the parking lot. Once we parked I turned to him, “Ready for a couple huge reactions?”

“Always,” He said, getting out of the car and then walking around to my side, opening the door for me.

“What a gentleman,” I said with mock surprise.

He just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulder once I had gotten out of the car. Together we walked into the school ignoring the stares. We walked to my locker and I put my sunglasses inside my bag.

On the other side of the hall I could hear Stiles ask Scott, “What the hell is Isaac doing with his arm around her?”

Smirking slightly I pushed Isaac up against my locker and kissed him for a while. Pulling away I noticed Scott and Stiles’ angry, yet shocked faces. I grabbed onto Isaac’s hand and skipped past them to go talk to Boyd.

“Buenos Dias!” I said when I reached him.

He chuckled and pulled a book from his locker. Then turned to face us and noticed our hands, “Did I miss something?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

I pointed at Isaac, “This adorable loser here is my boyfriend.”

“Gee thanks,” He said sarcastically and I kissed his cheek in response.

 

**~Stiles’ POV~**

I watched Raven skip over to Boyd holding Isaac’s hand, “What are they saying?” I asked Scott.

He listened for a moment and then gave me a sympathetic look, “They’re dating.” He said quietly.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I slammed my locker shut and walked to class.

**~Raven’s POV~**

I sat in chemistry daydreaming the whole time, completely ignoring the video we were watching, I already knew it anyways. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and I gathered my stuff.

I was in the hallway on my phone when I heard Jackson’s voice, “What the hell is wrong with you?” I looked up to see him dragging Lydia around a corner. I followed closely to keep an eye on them.

“What?” Lydia asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“Show it to me. Show it to me. Come on.” He said, grabbing at her side.

She pushed him away, “Are you out of your mind?” She shrieked.

“Nothing happened to you.” He panted, “It’s like… It’s like you’re immune.”

She backed away from him, “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” She whispered.

He pushed her against the wall and I braced myself to help her. “It’s you. Whatever it is blood, saliva. Whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me.” He said getting in her face. Lydia was trembling, and Jackson backed away. “You ruined this for me,” He said getting in her face, one last time. “You ruined everything!” He shouted.

I took that as my cue to intervene. I ran up and pushed him away from her, “Get out of here Jackson.” He glared at me, but walked away, glancing back to see that Lydia was still up against the wall. I turned around to see if she was okay, but she had run into the bathroom.

I followed her and cautiously walked in, “Lydia?”

“Go away,” She sobbed.

“Lydia I just want to help, please come out?” I put a bit of magic into my voice to make her want to come out.

She opened the door slowly and walked out, “You’re Raven, aren’t you?”

I nodded, “Are you okay?” She shook her head and I opened my arms to give her a hug, she hesitated, but I said, “Go ahead, I won’t tell anyone.” She immediately ran into my arms and cried while I hugged her.

After a while she pulled away and smiled slightly, “Thank you.” She whispered.

I nodded and held out my hand, “Here give me your phone.” She did with a curious look on her face. I put my number in and gave it back, “Text or call me if you need someone to talk to.” She smiled tearfully and hugged me before she began fixing her makeup. “Bye Lydia.”

~

Isaac, Boyd, and I were sitting together at lunch when Stiles walked up. He completely ignored Isaac and I and went straight to Boyd. He sat down like he was about to perform a drug transaction and I rolled my eyes, grabbing onto Isaac’s hand and pulling out my monster taking a drink. Isaac raised his eyebrow at the smell, but I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

Stiles nodded a greeting to Boyd, “Boyd. You got the keys?” Boyd held them up and Stiles tried to grab them, but was unable to.

“This isn’t a favor,” Boyd muttered, “It’s a transaction.” I giggle and Stiles shoots me a glare, which I return.

“Right, yeah.”Stiles muttered, reaching in his wallet. “Absolutely.” He slammed a twenty down on the table.

“I said fifty,” Boyd said after looking at the twenty.

“Really?” Stiles asked. “I remember twenty. I don’t know. I have a really good verbal memory and I remember twenty.” He nodded, “Yeah I remember the distinct ‘twah’ sound. Twa-enty.”

Boyd glared at him, “I said fifty. With a ‘fa’ sound? Hear the difference? If you can’t I can demonstrate some other words with the ‘fa’ sound.” Isaac and I smirked and Stiles looked flustered.

“No, no, no,” Stiles backtracked, “I think I’m recalling it now,” He said pulling another twenty out of his pocket, “Maybe I just got it confused with forty.”

Boyd set the keys down and glared at Stiles, eating a chip. “For Pete’s sake just give him the money!” I yelled at Stiles.

Stiles sighed, “Come on man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?”

“Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?” Boyd retorted.

Stiles shrugged and pulled a ten out of his pocket, “There, fifty.” Boyd continued eating with the most victorious grin ever.

I sent Isaac a thought, _‘Boyd is being a sassy little shithead. I love it.’_ He chuckled and nodded.

Boyd held out the keys and Stiles gave him a sarcastic smile, “Okay, Thank you.” He said getting up and leaving.

At the same time I got a text from Derek. *Erica is coming to school now, walk her in.*

I got up and turned to Isaac, “I’m going to go get Erica.” I said with a grin.

I walked out into the hall and Erica was standing there looking stunning in the outfit I picked last night. “Hey Hun!” I said running up to her.

She grinned and hugged me, “Let’s do this.” We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on us. I winked at Stiles and Isaac walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist, while Erica walked over to a random kid and took a bite of his apple.

Lydia walked up to me and I could tell Stiles and Scott were confused, “What the holy hell is that?”

“That’s Erica,” I said with a grin. “See-ya later Lydia.” I said as I linked arms with Erica and Her, Isaac, and I walked out together, all eyes still on us.

Scott and Stiles followed us and watched as Erica got into Derek’s Camaro and Isaac and I got into my car. As we drove by I winked and gave them the finger.

Isaac chuckled, “Now who’s a sassy little shithead?” He teased.

I grabbed his hand and grinned, “Please, that’s my middle name.”

We drove home and I pulled into the garage. We got out of the car and walked into the house, I got halfway to the couch when I was hit by another wave of dizziness and started to fall. Once again Isaac caught me, "Raven are you alright?”

I stood up quickly, “I’m fine.” I muttered. Isaac’s eyes went wide, “What?” I asked him.

 “Your nose,” He whispered. I put my hand to my nose and pulled it away to see black blood.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**~Raven’s POV~**

“Raven, what’s going on?” Isaac asked quietly.

“N-Nothing.” I stammered, using my magic to get rid of the blood.

“That was not nothing. You’ve nearly passed out twice, you’ve been having mood swings, you’re bleeding black blood, and you look extremely ill.” He said, staring at me.

“Just forget it,” I muttered, pushing past him and walking upstairs. I walked over to the mirror and lifted up my shirt, revealing a bandage that no one knew I had. I flashbacked to the night we saved Isaac from the station.

_~I had been tossing and turning all night so I decided to go for a run. I made it up to Oregon and stopped to rest in the woods. Suddenly an arrow struck my side. I cried out in pain and started to run back to Beacon Hills, falling occasionally. ~_

I snapped back into reality and pulled away the bandage to reveal a wound covered in black blood. Hissing in pain, I cleaned it and put a new bandage on it. I put my shirt back down and sighed. Whatever was on that arrow was keeping me from healing, but I wasn’t going to let anyone know that.

I walked back downstairs and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge I drank it and then wandered over to the grand piano in the living room. I sat down and began playing Stay by Rihanna singing along quietly. After a while I got bored so I put on my jacket and went for a walk.

I was walking past the ice skating rink when a scream rang out from inside it. I ran inside past Scott and Allison who looked at me shocked. Lydia was screaming on the ice as Stiles tried to hold her down. I walked out to them and looked at what Lydia was screaming at. Underneath the ice was a man, banging against it to get out. “Oh my god,” I whispered.

Stiles looked up at me, “What?”

I merely shook my head and put a hand on Lydia’s arm; she looked up at me and launched herself into my arms. I pat her back gently, looking at Stiles with a troubled expression.

Allison came out and took Lydia to her car to drive her home. “Bye Lydia.” I said, giving her a hug.

I went home and fell asleep almost immediately; my wound was draining on my energy.

 

**~Erica’s POV~**

The next day at school I was standing at my locker fixing my makeup when I heard Scott behind me. I sighed and turned around to face him with my eyebrows raised.

He gave me a serious look, “Two’s not enough for Derek, I know he needs at least three. So who’s next?”

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker, shutting it. I walked up to him, “Why does there have to be a next when we’ve already got you?”

“Who’s next?” He said angrily.

I smirked and then looked him in the eyes, “You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and posted it online?”

Scott shook his head, “I don’t care.”

I ignored him and kept going, “It happened during class. I started seizing at my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth,” I took a deep breath angrily, “until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to because it could break my teeth.”

He gave me a look, “Erica.”

“Do you know what happens next?” I ask him, choking up a bit. He shakes his head, “I piss myself, and they start laughing.” I start walking towards him and he backs up. “You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerk-off,” I shouted as I slammed Scott against a locker, “had to go and put cameras in everybody’s phone.”

I leaned forward and put a hand on either side of his head, “But look at me now Scott.” I glanced down the hall to where Allison was and he followed my gaze, “That’s right; you only have eyes for her.”

He grabbed my wrists and I gasped in pain. He looked down the hall to see Allison had gone. Then he glared at me angrily and let go. I stalked away and sent a text to Raven: ***** Distracted Scott, are you done yet? *****

She texted back minutes later: ***** Yeah, I’m heading back now. *****

 

**~Allison’s POV~**

After seeing Scott and Erica like that I stormed into the lunch room and sat down, waiting for Scott to walk in.

He sat down behind me and started to talk, “I know how it looked, but she came up to me.”

I took a deep breath, “I’m not jealous.”

“You’re not?”

“She’s with Derek and Raven now isn’t she?” I asked, changing the subject. “Like Isaac.” When he didn’t respond I said, “You can’t get caught in the middle of this. Don’t you feel what’s happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, Raven becoming what she is… It’s like,” I cleared my throat, “It’s like battle lines are being drawn.”

“I know.” He said seriously.

“There’s ALWAYS crossfire.”

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked quietly. “I can’t just stand by. I can’t pretend to be normal.”

I huffed, “I don’t want you to be normal. I want you to be alive.” I said exasperated.

I got up and left, nearly running into Stiles.

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I had been listening to Scott and Allison’s conversation and walked up as she left. I sat down across from him. “She’s right you know. You’re better off alive.”

He glared at me before Stiles ran up, “Scott. Do you see that?” He said gesturing at Boyd’s empty table.

Scott looked at it, “What, it’s an empty table.”

“Yeah, but who’s empty table?”

He thought for a moment, “Boyd.”

They both turned to me. I stood up and winked, “Well this was fun, I’m gonna go now.” And I walked away, ignoring their protests.

My phone beeped and I saw I had a text from Derek: ***** Meet me at home. I need help going through things for the pack’s full moon. *****

 ***** On my way. *****

I walked out of the school and ran home. He was inside going through a box of what looked like medieval torture devices. “That looks fun.” I said sarcastically.

He glanced up and grinned, “Not for them.”

 

**~Stiles’ POV~**

I immediately left school and sped to Boyd’s house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. “Hey Boyd?” There was no answer. I knocked on the window, “Hey Boyd, its Stiles.” I turned around and jumped when I saw Erica there, “Oh wow."

She giggled, “What are you doing here Stiles?”

“Uh…” I said nervously, “Nothing, I was just looking for… for um…” I trailed off, unable to remember.

“Boyd?” She suggested with a smile.

“Yeah. Yes. Boyd.” I said slowly.

She gave me a curious look, “You know what you’re doing right now that’s kind of funny?” I shook my head, “You’re only looking in my eyes.”

“That’s funny?” I asked quietly.

“Well yeah,” She said with a smirk, “Because it’s that kind of look where you’re trying not to look anywhere but other than my eyes. But you want to don’t you?” My heart was beating fast, “You want a nice, long, hard look.”

I shook my head, biting my lip. “Not really, no.” I said as she got in my face.

“Oh,” She said amused, “so it’s just my eyes?”

“Yes,” I said, letting out a breath. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“I have beautiful everything,” She smirked.

“And a new-found self-confidence,” I muttered, “Congratulations Erica, I should get going.” I tried to walk to my jeep.

She put a hand on my chest to stop me, “You’re not going anywhere.” She growled.

“Why not?” I asked, wincing slightly.

She held up a part to my jeep, “You’re having car trouble.” She said before knocking me out with it.

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I sat with Derek, Isaac, and Erica in the bleachers at the ice rink waiting for Scott to show up. I laced my fingers with Isaac’s and played on my phone.

Boyd was on the Zamboni when Scott arrived, “Boyd!” He shouted, running up to him. “I just want to talk.” Boyd ignored him and kept cleaning, “Hey, come on Boyd, please?” He continued to ignore him, “Did Derek tell you everything? And I don’t just mean going out of control on full moons. I mean everything.”

Boyd stopped the machine, “He told me about the hunters.”

“And that’s not enough for you to say no?” Scott asked, “Whatever you want there are other ways to get it.”

“I just want to continue to not eat lunch alone every day.” He said sadly.

“If you’re looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek and Raven.” Scott muttered.

“That really hurt Scott,” Derek said, walking out onto the ice.

“And here I thought we were friends.” I teased.

“I mean, if you’re going to review us,” Derek started.

“At least take a consensus.” I finished.

“Erica, how has life been for you since we’ve met?” Derek asked.

She looked at Scott and grinned, “Well I have a best friend now, so in a word, transformative.” She growled at Scott and grinned.

“Isaac?” I asked, winking at him.

“Well I’m a little bummed about being a fugitive, but I’ve got an amazing girlfriend, so I’m great.” He said grinning at me.

“Okay hold on,” Scott said, “this isn’t exactly a fair fight.”

“Then go home Scott.” Derek said smirking. He nodded at Isaac and Erica and they walked forward.

Scott slammed his hand down on the ice, cracking it. When he looked up he had shifted. “I meant fair for them.” He quickly took care of the two and sent them sliding back to us. I knelt down to them and made sure they were okay.

“Don’t you get it?!” Scott yelled at them, “He’s not doing this for you! He’s just adding to his own power. It’s all about him. He makes you feel like he’s giving you some kind of gift, when all he’s done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!”

“It’s true,” Derek said, the both of us walking forward. “It is about power.” He shifted and I let my eyes glow. Derek went up to Scott continually punching and clawing him.

Once Scott was on the ground I stepped forward and put a hand on Derek’s arm and he let go. Scott lay there coughing. I lifted him up with my magic so that he was looking at me. I put my hand on his chest and healed him quickly.

He shot me a look of gratitude before turning to Boyd who had turned to follow us out. “Don’t. You don’t want to be like them.”

“You’re right,” He said lifting up his shirt to reveal a bite mark, “I want to be like you two.”

 

**~Jackson’s POV~**

After the Argent’s had a little talk with me I went to the lacrosse field to practice. I kept throwing ball after ball, getting angrier each time. When ran out of balls I got back into my truck and slammed on the steering wheel angrily before resting my head on it. After a while I started the truck and tried to drive away, but my wheel was stuck in the mud.  I got out and tried to push the truck, but ended up falling on my face, making me angrier. The next thing I knew I was lifting it completely off the ground. I dropped it panting and stared in amazement.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 

  
  
 **~Raven's POV~**   
  
When I walked out of the ice rink, my wound gave a particularly painful twinge. I winced quietly and turned to the group, "I'll be home soon. I'm going for a walk."   
  
Isaac gave me a confused look, "It's late, don't you want to get some sleep for school tomorrow?"  
  
I shook my head and gave a faint smile, "No, I won't be long." Before he could respond, I sped off down the road. I knew my bandage was going to leak soon and I was almost out, so I headed towards the vet's office for more. When I walked inside and past the front counter, I felt a field of energy, but it didn't do anything to me and for that I was grateful because I wasn't feeling very well.  
  
When I walked into the back I was hit with the stench of death, looking around I saw a dead body lying on the examination table. There were claw marks on its chest. When I went to examine it closer, there was a voice behind me.  
  
"You must be Raven." I turned around and standing in front of me was a dark skinned man with a kind face. I nodded slowly and he gave a gentle smile, "I'm Alan Deaton, but most people just call me Deaton."  
  
I glanced from him to the table and found my voice, "Why is there a body here? What happened to him?" I swayed slightly where I stood.   
  
He watched me carefully, "The Argent's brought it to me to examine. They wanted my opinion on what did it, but something tells me that's not why you're here." He gestured for me to sit on a separate counter and to lift my shirt. When I had pulled off the bandage he examined it for a moment. "What happened?"   
  
I looked down and sighed, "I was shot by a hunter up in Oregon a couple nights ago, but it's not healing. I figured it was from some sort of toxin."  
  
Deaton wiped it with rubbing alcohol and pulled away, "Raven, there are no toxins in the wound. That's not why you aren't healing.   
  
I blinked in surprise, "Well then why aren't I healing? How do you know so much about this anyways?"  
  
Deaton placed a bandage over the wound, "It's a long story, but what I can tell you is that I know about werewolves and I know what you are." He said as he stood up. "Werewolves, I can help, but I'm afraid I don't have much information for you." He turned to the body, "And this... this is something completely different.   
  
I glanced back at the body, "Do you know what did it?   
  
He shook his head, "No, but the Argents will, and they'll know about you too. This is the crucial part; they'll have some kind of record, or book that will have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."  
  
"A-All the things?" I asked quietly, "How many things are there?"  
  
Just then there was the sound of car doors closing and Deaton turned to me, "They're back for the body, you need to go." He grabbed some bandages and handed them to me before pushing me towards the backdoor. "Find the book and you find your answers."   
  
Instead of leaving, I stayed hidden in the back and listened to the conversation. Deaton was leaning over the body again when Chris and one of his goons walked in. Deaton looked up and said, "I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Gerard walked in, "Hello Alan. It's been a while. Last I heard you'd retired."   
  
Deaton took a step back, "Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." He shot back.   
  
Chris looked between the two, "In case you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours."   
  
"I did," Deaton responded, "but I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingers." Gerard looked up at him and he continued, "So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophies just because I answered a couple questions."   
  
"He was only twenty four." Chris said, sounding genuinely upset about it.   
  
"Killers, come in all ages." Deaton said, giving Gerard a pointed look.   
  
He stared right back, "All ages, sizes, and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us."   
  
Chris nodded in agreement, "So how about you tell us what you've found."   
  
Deaton walked around to the head of the body and moved his neck aside, "See this cut?" He asked, pointing to the back of the neck, "It's precise, almost surgical, but this isn't the wound that killed him." He looked up at Gerard, "This had a more interesting purpose."   
  
"Relating to the spine?"   
  
He nodded, "That's right. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions." Then he gestured to the claw marks on the chest, "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."  
  
Chris examined the cuts, "There are five for each finger."  
  
"Each claw," Gerard added  
  
"As you can see," Deaton continued, "It dug in, and slashed upwards, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the rib cage with ease."  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked with interest.  
  
"No."  
  
"Any idea at all what killed him?"  
  
"No, but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the ability to render its victims completely helpless in seconds." Deaton said with a warning tone   
  
"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris said with an edge to his voice.  
  
Deaton shook his head, "I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and /eat/ their prey. This prey," He said gesturing to the body, "wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him, only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing maybe it's only purpose."

 

  
  
 **~Stiles' POV~**  
  
 _'That she-devil is so dead.'_ I thought to myself as I sat waiting for the mechanic to fix my jeep. I had woken up in a dumpster with a pounding headache and had to call a tow truck for my jeep. I mean, did she really have to hurt it? We already established that I'm broke. I glanced down at my phone and realized that he had been working on my jeep for a while now, so I headed out to see what was taking so long.  
  
I walked out to see him drilling underneath my car, "Hey, Hey!" I shouted as I walked up, "What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter."   
  
"It looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced though." He said as he continued to drill.  
  
I sighed, _'Just more money I don't have.'_ I looked up at him, "Why do I get the feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage?"  
  
He shrugged, "It's probably going to run you around twelve hundred for parts and labor."  
  
"Are you kidding?" I asked, exasperated, "This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter, and yes I know what a catalytic converter is." I added smugly.  
  
He paused and turned to me, "Do you know what a limited slip differential is?"  
  
I froze and let out a sigh of defeat, "No..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking more like fifteen hundred." He said before turning back to my jeep.  
  
"Okay," I grumbled, "just... finish. I'll be back here," I called as I walked away, "seething with bits of rage." When I went to open the door to the waiting room, something slimy got all over my hand. I sighed again, "Nice, that's real sanitary. What a quality establishment you're running here." I walked into the room and noticed a picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills lacrosse uniform, "Figures..." I muttered before pulling out my phone.  
  
I went to type a message, but couldn't because my hands were shaking so bad, "What the..." I murmured before my phone slipped out of my hand. Suddenly everything in my body began to feel sluggish and I looked up to see a reptilian creature climbing on my car. "H-Hey..." was the only word I could whisper in an attempt to warn the mechanic before collapsing to the ground. I watched as the thing cut the back of his neck and he fell as well.  
  
The next thing I know my jeep is lowering on top of him and he's screaming for help. I tried to call 911, but before they picked up, the jeep landed on top of him and I shut my eyes.

 

  
  
 **~Raven's POV~**  
  
I headed in to school early the next day so I wouldn't have to face anyone at home. My mind was still reeling from the information that Deaton had given me. I had to admit I was feeling worse than usual and it was starting to worry me, but I knew I couldn't go to Gerard. As I walked to my locker, I heard some girls whispering about the new principal, an old man named Mr. Argent, and I froze. _'No... it couldn't be. No one in their right mind would let that old lunatic be principal of a high school.'_ But sure enough it was true.  
  
I was heading towards chemistry when I was hit with a strong wave of dizziness and almost toppled over.  
  
"Raven? Are you okay?" Allison asked from behind me.  
  
I turned slowly and the room was spinning, I hardly knew she was there as I ran to the girl's room muttering something about needing to talk to Gerard and a creature book. Once inside the bathroom, I ran into a stall and vomited black blood. Once I was cleaned up I headed towards the office and did the one thing I never thought I would do. "I need to speak with Principal Argent please."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**~Raven’s POV~**

You know how in horror movies that one stupid person opens the door and goes into the room that the murderer is so obviously in? That’s exactly how I felt, that I was that person about to open the door, but I didn’t have another choice. I was getting worse and Gerard might have the information that I need. So, here I sat, just waiting to be called into his office. Lydia was on my left waiting for the counselor. She’d been telling me about how she had punched a mirror in her sleep when a guy walked up and sat down next to her.

We both just continued talking until Lydia pulled up her gloves and he said, “Nice gloves.”

She gave me an odd look before turning to him, “Thank you.”

He still seemed desperate for a conversation so he said, “So, what’s your brand of psychosis?”

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “I’m not crazy; I’m here to see the principal."

Something flickered in his eyes, almost as if he was shocked that I could see him, but he quickly recovered, “A troublemaker then?”

I rolled my eyes, “Not exactly.”

Then he turned to Lydia, “And you? Crazy, or just a troublemaker like little Miss Sunshine over here?” He asked, gesturing to me.

She just gave him a pointed look, “Really?”

He shrugged, “We’re all here for something, no need to be ashamed of it.”

“I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life.” She said with an edge to her voice and I stifled a giggle, I had the feeling I was rubbing off on her. “You?”

He sighed wistfully, “Compulsively drawn to cute, but narcissistic,” Then he glanced at me, “and occasionally scary girls.”

Just then the counselor came out of her office, “Lydia? You ready?” Lydia stood up and gave me a small wave as she strutted into the office.

The boy shifted over into the seat Lydia had just vacated, “So, you two don’t really seem like the type to be friends.”

I shrugged, “We actually get along well. I just moved here and certain circumstances kind of threw us together.”

“What kind of circumstances?” He asked curiously, but before I could answer, the secretary came out.

“Ms. Pyros, the principal will see you now.” She said with a smile.

I stood up and glanced back at him, “Well it was nice to meet you…”

He gave an eerie smile, “Peter.”

I nodded, “It was nice to meet you Peter.” I followed her through the front office and into the principal’s office. I sat down across the desk from Gerard and waited for him to notice me.

A few minutes later he turned around from his work and his eyes widened, “You…”

I gave him a fake smile and leaned back in my chair, “Me.” Then I noticed him reach under his desk for the sword I had assumed was there. He had it halfway out when I used my powers to shut the door and clicked my tongue, “Now, now, now, you don’t want to attract anyone’s attention by cutting a seemingly harmless student do you?” He scowled and put it away. “Much better.”

Gerard glared at me and leaned forward in his seat, “What can I do for you Ms. Pyros?” He hissed, obviously frustrated.

“I just wanted to talk to my favorite old psychopath.” I said simply, “Or is that weird? Wanting to talk to the man who almost killed me… I never quite know what is socially acceptable anymore…” I trailed off in mock thought.

“Your attitude isn’t going to help you get the answers you want.” He snapped and for a second my smug face faltered, “That’s right,” He said with an evil smile, “I know you’re here for help, but I want to know why you came to me of all people.

I shrugged, “You seem to think that you have all the answers. It’s not polite to keep all of that knowledge to yourself you know.

His face held a curious expression and he played along, “And what exactly do you want to know?”

I leaned forward in my seat and stared at him, “I want to know why this won’t heal,” I said as I lifted my shirt to show the bandage on my side, “and I want to know what exactly I’m capable of.”

He eyed the wound and looked up at me, “I can’t tell you anything because I don’t know what you are.” His voice held slight resentment

I chuckled, “So the know-it-all doesn’t actually know everything, how poetic.” Then my face grew serious, “Look, I know this must be a huge ego crusher for you, but I /need/ to know and I know you have answers for me.”

“I can honestly say I don’t,” Gerard growled, “You know, you have the exact same problem your mother did. You have a bad attitude.”

A chill ran down my back as I stared at him with wide eyes, “M-My mom?” Anger swelled inside me, “Don’t you dare talk about her like you knew her.” I spat as the light bulb above us flickered. “You didn’t know her!”

He grinned as he saw he had struck a nerve, “Ah, but I did know her. I know that she was dangerous.”

“Dangerous?!” I spat, “She wouldn’t have hurt a fly!”

“Don’t be so sure.” Gerard said, clasping his hands together, “She was capable of many things you aren’t aware of. It was such a shame that a storm killed her before I could.”

I was shaking with anger now and my now extended claws were digging into the armrests of the chair was in. “S-Stop…” I mumbled, trying to control my temper. 

“She was a monster,” He continued, “And so are you.” 

“‘m n-not a monster.” I growled quietly.

“Oh my dear girl,” He laughed quietly, “look at yourself.” He pulled out a mirror and put it in front of me. My eyes were pitch black, yet a ring around the pupil glowed green. “That is image of a monster. That is the image of the person who killed one of my hunters the other day.” He stood up and poured two glasses of water and handed me one. “Now drink this and calm down, you don’t want to attract anyone’s attention.”

I forced my claws back and took the cup, but the minute I took a drink, a burning sensation filled my throat and a started coughing and choking. Once it went away I looked up at Gerard and whispered, “What the hell was that?” 

He was staring at me with interest, “That, was vervain. I found signs that vampires were in town and I put it into the water. They aren’t very fond of this herb…” He was silent for a moment before grinning, “I know what you are.” 

My eyes widened, “W-What?...”

“And now I know that you’re even more dangerous than previously thought. I know what you’re capable of, and a few other handy pieces of information.” I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted; “Now I want to know what made you think I would tell you anything in the first place. I know your strengths, your weaknesses, and you walk into my office like a mouse into a snake hole.” 

 “I-I…” I trailed off, knowing I needed to get out of there quickly. I made to move, but he got up and walked behind my chair, placing a hand on my shoulder. I hissed softly as the cold, flat side of a dagger was placed on my face. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**~Raven’s POV~**

I froze as he pressed it closer to my cheek, “Now, what are we going to do with you, my dear Destinata?” Gerard asked with a smirk.

“Y-You wouldn’t do anything to me in public.” I said in disbelief as small beads of blood appeared on my cheek.

“Oh, quite the contrary, you’ll find that I am willing to do many things. Tracks can be covered and getting rid of you has now become a top priority.”

I glared at him, “So what? You’re just going to kill me at school?”

At that he chuckled, “Oh no, not here, not now, but soon.” My eyes widened, “Yes soon you will be joining your abomination of a mother.”

“What are you talking about?” I snapped, “You’re acting as though she wasn’t human.”

He gave an evil grin, “She wasn’t.”

“W-What? If she wasn’t human then what was she?”

“That’s another story for another time.” Gerard said as he dug the knife a little deeper, “Now what do you say we have a little fu-” He was cut off by me waving my hand. The knife flew across the room as his window flew open.

I pushed him away and jumped out of my seat. “You really need to be prepared for that one. That’s twice now.” I muttered before jumping out the window and turning into a raven. I heard him swear as I flew towards the back of the campus. I landed on the roof and changed back. Using my speed I jumped down and blended with the crowd before heading for my locker. From there I could hear a rather amusing conversation between Scott and Stiles.

“I’m so sorry about the other day, I’m trying.” Stiles said, sounding rather miserable. “We’ll get through this. I know because I love you.” I let out a soft snort at that and kept listening. “I love you more than- Oh my god, I can’t… You and Allison have got to find a better way to communicate.”

“Oh, come on. You’re the only one that we can trust.” Scott said, sounding slightly frustrated. “Is she coming to the game?”

“Yes, okay? Message complete.” Stiles sighed, “Now tell me-“

I chose this moment to walk over; I figured they had a right to know what I had figured out. “Hello boys.”

Scott looked up with a wary expression and Stiles jumped with a soft squeak. There was an awkward silence before Scott said, “Is there a reason you’re talking to us? I mean, one minute you hate us and the next you’re helping. I don’t get it.”

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to them, “I don’t hate you guys, I just stick with the side that is doing what I think is right, but I figure you guys could need some help.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “You know something?”

I raised a hand to silence him and I turned to Scott, “How the hell does your boss know so much?”

He blinked in shock, “How-“

“Not important,” I muttered, “Anyways, this thing you’re looking for? Deaton said that the Argents will have a book. It’ll be in it and there should be information on me as well.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up, “He probably means a bestiary.”

I nodded in agreement, but Scott had a stupid grin on his face, “I-I think you mean bestiality.”

Stiles sighed, “Nope, I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“It’s like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures.” I added.

“How am I the only one who doesn’t seem to know about this stuff?” Scott asked in frustration.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, patting his shoulder, “You’re my best friend, you’re a creature of the night. It’s kind of like a priority of mine.”

Scott looked at me and I shrugged, “I just read a lot.”

He nodded, “Okay, If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is…”

“And who.” Stiles added.

They both nodded and said simultaneously, “We need that book.”

I looked between the two of them and sighed, “Look, I’ll help you get it, but I want all the information on me got it?” They nodded and I turned to Stiles, although I didn’t meet his eyes, “Let’s go talk to Allison.”

~

I had zoned out for the first part of the conversation, the sight of Allison had brought what had happened with Gerard back into my mind. I snapped out of it when I heard Allison say, “I think you mean-”

Stiles looked exasperated, “No I mean bestiary!” I raised an eyebrow at Allison with a smirk as he continued, “and the two of you? I don’t even want to know what’s going on in your heads.”

She looked slightly embarrassed, “Okay… um, can you describe this thing?”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s probably like a book, old, worn.”

Allison’s face changed, “Bound in leather?”

From there I followed Stiles back and forth between Allison and Scott until we had a possible location. Stiles ran up to Scott gasping, “She said it has to be in his office.” When we got back to Allison he pulled out an inhaler before saying, “You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years.”

She shook her head, “My parents check every phone call, email, and text message I send. Trust me they’d find it.”

I rolled my eyes, “You could have just used me.” They both turned to me with confused expressions and I sighed before thinking towards them, _‘Not exactly normal here remember?’_

Stiles glared at me for a moment, “Why the hell didn’t you say anything before I started dying?”

I giggled, “I was having too much fun.”

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration before saying to Allison, “Can you get the book?”

She shook her head, “Not without his keys.” They then proceeded to come up with a plan to get the keys at the lacrosse game.

 

**~Allison’s POV~**

“I have to warn you,” My grandpa said as he locked the door to his office, “You may have to be a little patient with me.”

“How come?” I asked, slightly confused.

“I’ll probably have a lot of questions, seeing as I’ve never actually seen a lacrosse game before.”

I smiled faintly as he linked arms with me and we walked to the field.

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I sat in the bleachers, watching the team warm up, when an interesting conversation floated over to me. Danny and Matt had walked up to Jackson and he didn’t look happy. “What the hell is this?” He spat, gesturing to Matt. “I thought I could trust you.” He glared at Danny.

“Relax,” Matt said, “It’s my camera okay? He just needed to ask me some question.”

“Matt’s the one that found it anyway.” Danny added.

“Found what?” Jackson hissed.

They showed him something and Danny said, “There.”

“There what?”

“It’s an edit point,” Matt explained, “It’s been looped.”

“Two hours’ worth,” Danny said.

“What does that mean?” Jackson said, sounding irritated.

Matt sighed, “That’s means there’s two hours of footage, missing.”

Jackson looked almost afraid and it confused me, _‘What could be so serious it would worry him like that?’_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**~Raven’s POV~**

It was about halfway through the game and the team was hurting, badly. There was this unnaturally huge guy taking everyone down. I flinched as he collided with one of our players, sending him flying through the air.

Coach was shouting as the ref blew the whistle, “Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate!”

I rolled my eyes and stood up, making my way over to Stiles on the bench. “A town full of supernatural beings and it’s a giant human teenager that brings us down?” He shot me an amused look, but it faded quickly. I sighed, “I’m gonna go on a limb here and say there’s still some tension between us.”

Stiles glared at me, but there wasn’t really any heat there, “You think?” He grumbled eventually.

“Look Stiles,” I said softly, “The things that happened? Us? It was too much too fast. You had unresolved feelings for Lydia an-”

I was cut off as coach walked up to the bench and sat down on the other side of Stiles, “Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?”

Stiles seemed grateful for the change in subject, “Eddie Obomowitz, coach. They call him the ‘Abomination.’”

I scoffed quietly, “Oh that’s cute.”

It was then that Coach finally realized that I was there, “Raven? You realize that this bench is for players only right?”

I looked him straight in the eyes, “Yup.” Then I turned my eyes back to the game as if he hadn’t said anything.

He looked stricken for a minute before getting up and walking away, muttering, “Damn disrespecting teenagers.”

The game went on while Scott and Jackson started bickering on the field; I rolled my eyes and shot a sideways glance at Stiles. Allison had just gotten the keys from her grandpa, AKA the devil’s spawn. “That’s our cue.” I muttered, getting up, “Oh and, just so you know, that conversation isn’t over.”

I heard him sigh and get up a few minutes later to follow me. I waited by the parking lot for him while he got the keys. He came up seconds later and held up the keys, “Got ‘em.”

We started jogging for his office when we heard crying. Lydia sat sobbing in her car. He hesitated, looking back and forth between the school and her car. I shot him a look, “You have two minutes, go talk to her.”

He ran over to the window, “Hey Lydia, what wrong?” She glared at him before starting to roll up her window, “Lydia come o-”

“Go away,” She spat.

Stiles looked at her with something in his eyes that made me look away, flinching as my wound shocked me with pain, “What’s wrong?”

She wiped her eyes, “Look, I just don’t need anyone seeing me cry.”

He sighed, “Oh come on Lydia.” He rubbed his face and looked at her, “Look, You shouldn’t care if people see you cry, alright? Especially you.”

I gasped softly as more pain shot through me and I doubled over, grabbing onto a car for support.

Lydia looked up at him with a confused expression, “Why?”

“Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry.” Stiles said softly.

I eventually straightened up and looked over at them before starting to walk back towards the lacrosse field. As I went I sent Stiles a text. ***** Get looking. I’m going back to the field, Allison is headed your way. *****

I got back to the lacrosse field to see coach talking to Danny, “How many fingers am I holding up?” He asked as he held up two fingers.

Danny held an ice pack to his head and squinted, “Four?”

“Say two.” Finstock ordered with a glance around him.

“Two?”

“Perfect. Get out there. Go on!” He said, giving Danny a push, “Get out there and have a stick.”

“Coach!” I shouted, walking up to him. “You can’t send him out there like that.”

Finstock groaned when he saw me, “Why are you such a constant pain in my ass Pyros?”

“It’s just a natural talent,” I snapped as I made my way to Danny. “Danny?”

He turned and looked at me with slightly dulled eyes, “R-Raven?”

I sighed, “Yup, that’s me.” I put my hand on his cheek and quickly healed his concussion, “Just be careful out there alright?” He nodded and headed onto the field.

“Coach!” The ref called, “You’re still short one player.”

He swore under his breathe and looked at the bench, “Where’s Stilinski?! Where’s Stilinski?!” He shouted, looking around until his eyes fell on Boyd.

  
**~Boyd’s POV~**

Raven had settled herself back on the player’s bench by the time Finstock’s eyes landed on me. “You! You! You play lacrosse?” He shouted at me.

I smiled and moved to get up when Erica grabbed my arm, “Uh-uh. Derek won’t like this.”

“Yeah,” I said with a sigh, “But I will.” Then I stood up and started to shrug off my jacket.

From the bench I could hear Raven whisper, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here in case anything happens.” Which gave me the boost I needed to get out on the field

  
**~Raven’s POV~**

I was watching Boyd play an amazing game when my phone vibrated with a text from Derek. ***** Where are you? *****

 ***** Lacrosse game why? *****

 ***** Perfect, get Erica and the Stilinski kid. Meet me at the pools. I need to talk to him about what he saw at the auto shop. *****

 ***** Will do. Be there in ten. *****

I stood up and motioned for Erica to follow me. When we were out of anyone’s earshot I murmured, “We need Stiles. He’s in the principal’s office.”

She gave me a look, “Why exactly do we need him?”

“Derek wants to talk to him.” That’s all I had to say for her predatory smile came out and together we headed towards the office.

“Hello Stiles,” She basically purred and he looked up with a wary gaze.

“Grab him and let’s go,” I said, feeling rather bored.

He squeaked as Erica grabbed him by the elbow and we started leading him to the pool, “You know, all this side switching you’re doing is giving me a bit of whiplash. Can’t you just decide?” He shot at me.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, “When are you going to realize that we’re on the same team Stiles?”

Erica shoved him into the room and he grunted, “Uh yeah.” But then his eyes widened when he saw Derek.

Derek was holding a basketball in his hands as he smirked at Stiles, “Stiles.”

He swallowed rather thickly before responding, “Derek.”

Erica moved to stand beside Derek while I stayed behind Stiles, “What did you see at the mechanic’s garage?”

Stiles got that look like he was going to try to stall, “Uh… Several alarming EPA violations that I’m seriously considering reporting.” Derek stared at Stiles before looking down at the basketball and popping it with his claws. “Holy God!” He muttered, watching the ball deflate.

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh Derek isn’t that a bit melodramatic?” I walked over to him, patting Stiles’ shoulder on the way.

He shrugged and shot me a half grin before turning back to Stiles, “Let’s try that again.”

Stiles sighed, “Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. The skin was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales.” He threw his hands up in the air, “Is that enough? Cause I have somebody that I really need to talk to. Alright fine. Eyes, its eyes are yellowish and slitted.”

My eyes widened and my eyes met Derek’s knowing he had thought of what I had seen too.

“It’s got a lot of teeth, oh, and a tail too.” Stiles continued, but Derek, Erica and I were no longer paying attention. Behind Stiles on the second floor railings, was the exact creature he was describing. “Are we good?” Erica whimpered softly as she looked at the creature, “What, What? Have you seen it?” He asked, sounding intrigued. “You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

There was a hissing behind him and he turned around to see the creature. Derek and Erica shifted into their werewolf forms and I let my fangs grow as dark veins grew around my eyes. Stiles ran behind us as Erica charged it. The creature whipped its tail and she hit the wall hard before falling unconscious.

Derek pushed Stiles and told him to run, but as he turned, the thing slashed him. “Derek you’re neck.” Stiles warned and caught Derek as he started to fall.

“Go, get out of here!” I shouted to them as I turned to face the creature. It hissed at me as we circled each other. Then it whipped its tail at me, but I managed to duck. As I came back up its claws slashed across my face, sending me into the diving board.

I hit it with a thud and rolled over before jumping back up. I noticed Stiles and Derek still standing there watching, “I said get out of here!” I growled, but it turned into a scream of pain as the creature raked its claws across my back twice. For some reason, the toxin in its claws wasn’t doing anything to me. I dropped to my knees as blood ran down my back and then fell forward, unable to get up.

“Raven!” Stiles shouted, dropping Derek and moving towards me. The creature hissed and started towards him, but I managed to stumble to my feet.

I flicked my wrist and it flew into a wall. “Don’t you ever listen?” I shouted at Stiles, before placing myself in between him and the danger, “Now get Derek and go.”

Stiles looked conflicted, but he nodded, “Be careful…” He whispered, walking back to Derek.

I crouched down and allowed myself to shift into a werewolf, knowing that combining the two would be the best option. I charged at the reptile and threw a punch at it before speeding behind it and clawing its back.

It let out a roar in pain before wrapping its tail around my throat. I struggled against it, but the grip only tightened. It looked up at me and traced the uninjured side of my face before hissing and jamming its claws deep into my stomach. Blood spilled out of my mouth and it threw me into a wall.

In the distance I heard Derek telling Stiles to call Scott, but then Derek swore and there was a splash as he fell into the pool. Stiles looked between him and the phone he dropped before jumping in after Derek.

I looked up from the ground and saw Stiles struggling to keep the two of them afloat. The world blurred slightly as I waved my hand and froze a block of the pool in the middle for them to stand on. “Stiles… Middle…” Was all I was able to get out before coughing up more blood.

Stiles seemed to get it as he moved with Derek to stand on it. He turned and looked at me with worried eyes as I tried to stand up, but my legs failed.

The creature started towards me again, so I raised my hand and a box to the side of us rose, but then shook and fell back to the ground. My eyes widened as I tried again, but nothing happened. The world blurred even more as I looked around and realized just how much blood was on the ground around me instead of in my body. I looked up just in time to see claws coming again, raking across my chest as I flew across the room and lost consciousness.

 

**~Stiles’ POV~**

I had just made it back to the ice block from getting my phone when I heard Raven cry out. I watched as the lizard thing threw her across the room like a ragdoll and my stomach dropped. Trying to keep my panic in control, I dialed Scott’s number and hoped he’d pick up. He did. “Scott?” I breathed in relief.

“Hey, can’t talk right now.” He said before hanging up.

“Damnit!” I swore, looking around for a way out.

“Uh, Stiles?” Derek said, sounding slightly panicked.

“What?” I groaned, but then I realized what he was talking about. Now that Raven was unconscious, the ice was melting, and quickly. Soon we would be treading water again. I grabbed onto Derek to keep him from going under and started treading water as the block disappeared.

~

About a half hour later, Raven still hadn’t woken up and I could feel my muscles about to give out. Looking around, my eyes fell on the handles of the diving board. I started swimming towards it, but stopped at the creature moved towards the edge. However, it shied away as soon as it touched the water.

“Derek,” I murmured, “I don’t think it can swim.”

“That’s fantastic Stiles,” Derek said dryly, spitting out water, “Now how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

“Scott will come,” I said, although my voice wasn’t very convincing. I started swimming towards the handles again and reached up to grab it. My muscles chose that moment to give out and my hand slipped off, sending both Derek and I underwater.

Before either of us lost consciousness however, someone pulled us out of the water and threw us on the tile. I looked up and saw Scott on the diving board, shifted and roaring at the reptile.

It sprinted towards him and tackled him off of the platform. They rolled and growled at each other. The creature used its tail to throw him into a mirror. Scott groaned and when he got up he picked up a piece of the shattered mirror. When the creature saw its reflection it tilted its head to the side and then took off.

~

Minutes later I stood outside with Scott, he was showing me the bestiary that had been on a flash drive with Gerard’s keys. “Is that even a language?”

Scott shrugged, “How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?” He said sounding exasperated.

“It’s called the Kanima,” Derek said as he walked out carrying a bloody and still unconscious Raven, Erica by his side.

“You knew the whole time?” I asked, though my eyes were on Raven.

“No,” Derek said, sounding frustrated, “Only when it was confused by its reflection.”

“It doesn’t know what it is.” Scott whispered as the realization hit him.

“Or who.” Derek agreed.

I rolled my eyes, “Well what else do you know?”

“Just stories,” Derek said, glancing down at Raven, “Rumors.”

“But it’s like us?” Scott asked, confused.

Derek sighed, “It’s a shape shifter, yes. But it’s not right. It’s like a…”

“An abomination.” I finished for him.

He nodded and turned to leave, “Derek.” Scott called, “We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents.”

Derek looked incredulous, “You trust them?”

“Nobody trusts anyone!” Scott shouted, “That’s the problem! While we’re here arguing about who’s on what side, there’s something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it’s killing people! And we still don’t know anything about it.”

“I know one thing,” Derek growled, “When I find it, I’m going to kill it.” And with that, he walked away. I wanted to follow and make sure Raven was okay, but I knew I had to stay with Scott.

  
**~Scott’s POV~**

I had just gotten out of my car to pick up my mom at the hospital when someone came up behind me. My arm was grabbed and as soon as I was spun around a knife was stabbed into my stomach.

I gasped and looked up to see Gerard with an evil grin on his face, “Don’t move.” He growled, “Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a beta.” Then he wiggled it around a bit.

I groaned softly as he put his hand on my shoulder, “Besides, we’d lose this perfect picture.” He continued, leaning forward and whispering in my ear, “The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor.” He wiggled the knife again and I couldn’t help but groan again, “That’s right. I can play the nice, doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming.”

I flinched as he reached up and ruffled my hair, “And trust me,” He snapped, “I can do it far better than you playing average broken-hearted teenage boy.” He wrenched the knife inside me again, “Are you listening?”

“Y-Yes,” I gasped, glaring at him.

“Perfect,” Gerard grinned, “Now you’re gonna do me a favor one of these days, and you’re going to do it, because if you don’t, the knife is going to go in her.” He said gesturing inside to my mom. “Scott, I truly believe that it’s so much easier when bad things don’t have to happen to good people. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” I hissed in pain as the knife was moved again.

“You know,” A new, deep, and distinctly British voice came from behind Gerard, “I may be mistaken, but I was under the impression that stabbing a youth who’s done nothing wrong is frowned upon. I was also under the impression that matters of the supernatural were to be done out of the public’s eye.” Gerard pulled the knife out and turned around to reveal a clean shaven, dark haired man in a suit.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**~Stiles’ POV~**

As soon as I left Scott at the school I went straight to Raven’s house. When I pulled up the lights were on and the front door was wide open. Walking up to the front door I could see a trail of blood which only made my panic worse.

Before I could go inside however, Erica appeared in front of me, “Stiles, what are you doing here? This is pack business.”

“Look, Raven was protecting me tonight,” I said softly, trying to see into the house, “I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

She hesitated, but sighed, “Fine,” She said moving aside, “but it’s on your own head. Isaac is freaking out and I don’t think seeing you will help.”

I ignored her and moved into the house, making my way to the kitchen where I could hear the others. Raven lay on the table, still unconscious and still as bloody as when I left her, “Is she going to be okay?”

Derek’s, Boyd’s, and Isaac’s heads all turned to stare at me, but Isaac took a step forward, “What the hell are you doing here?”

I glanced at Derek and Boyd who were eyeing Isaac warily before answering, “I just want to make sure she’s okay…”

Derek motioned for Isaac to step back and he did, glaring at me one last time before moving to stand next to Raven again. “She’s healing, but too slowly.” Derek said, looking up at me, “We can’t be sure of anything yet.”

I took a step towards her to get a better look, but Isaac let out a soft and possessive growl. “Look Fido,” I snapped, “I care about her too okay?” I took another step forwards and he looked about ready to jump at me. “So you need to calm down because you’re not the only one worried about her!”

~

 

**~Scott’s POV~**

The man took a step forward, “Now, Mr. Argent, I’m sure you are aware of who I am and if so that also means you are well aware of my family and our reputation, so I suggest you take your leave before I show you just how true the rumors are.” His eyes grew dark and veins grew around his eyes.

My eyes widened as Gerard’s heart rate sped up ever so slightly, clearly whoever this man was, was dangerous enough to have him afraid. He turned and walked away, but not before muttering some sort of threat.

When he was gone, the man turned to me and studied me for a moment, “What’s your name, young wolf?”

I raised an eyebrow at him, but answered anyways, “Scott McCall, and you are?”

“Oh yes of course,” He said, taking a step forward and extending his hand. “My name is Elijah Mikaelson.”

I shook his hand warily before the familiarity of the last name hit me, “You’re Rebekah’s brother?”

He gave a curt nod and looked around for a moment, “So it seems the Elena Gilbert was right in saying that she had come here. I’ve been trying to reach my sister for some time, but no one has seen her. I was hoping to find her here.”

I frowned slightly, “I haven’t seen Rebekah in a while… She was close with someone I know though, stayed with her when she was in town. Her name is Raven Pyros.”

Elijah clasped his hands behind his back, “I’m going to need to speak to her, immediately.”

“Yeah, that might be a bit of a problem,” I muttered, and then in answer to his questioning look, “A few hours ago, Raven was hurt pretty badly in a fight. She was unconscious and bloody the last time I saw her.”

He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps I could be of some assistance. Would you be willing to take me to her?”

“Fine, but if you’re attacked for trying to be around her it’s not my fault.” I sighed, “She lives with two werewolves and is friends with two more.”

Elijah studied me before nodding, “I’m more than capable of handling myself.”

“Give me a second then,” I said holding up keys, “I’ve got to give these to my mom and make up some excuse for where I’m going.”

~

 

**~Stiles’ POV~**

Looking back on it now, yelling at an upset and overprotective werewolf probably wasn’t the smartest thing in the world. Sometimes I just keep talking when I shouldn’t, which in this case earned me a bloody nose and a split lip. So here I am, in the living room, holding an icepack to my face while Derek, Erica, and Boyd try to calm Isaac down.

There was a loud growl before I heard Derek, “Isaac, go upstairs until I say you can come down.” There was a protest, but then another growl before Isaac whined and then glared at me as he passed to the stairs.

Erica walked out of the kitchen and motioned for me to follow, “You can come back in now.” I followed her back in just as Scott walked into the house with a man.

“Scott,” Derek said looking at the man with narrowed eyes, “Why did you bring a vampire here?”

My eyes flickered back and forth between Derek and Scott before I studied the man that came with them. There was something about him that seemed familiar.

He stepped forward with his hands up, gesturing he meant no harm, “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Elijah Mikaelson. I’m here to offer my assistance to Miss Pyros so that I may speak with her about my sister.”

“Your sister… Rebekah?” I asked, “Has something happened to her?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, I was hoping Raven could aid me in finding her, but I’m seeing that might not happen just yet.” He said with a nod before turning to Derek, “May I?”

Derek hesitated as he looked down at Raven before looking back up at him, “Can you help her?”

Elijah’s face held understanding and sympathy, “Possibly.” At Derek’s nod of approval he stepped forward and began to examine her. As soon as he touched her, however, his face grew serious, “Did no one think it important to tell me that the girl was the Destinata?”

My eyes widened, “H-How did you know that?”

“I’m sure you know from my sister that I’ve been alive for many years,” He said, turning to look at me, “In my time I’ve come across many things, including the first and only other Destinata there has been.”

“There was another?” I asked, amazed.

Elijah nodded, “Yes, her name was Adriana Capello and I knew her well. She was one of my closest friends.”

I frowned softly in confusion, “What a second…” I walked into the hallway and pulled Raven’s parent’s marriage license off the wall and brought it back into the kitchen, “Raven’s mom… her maiden name was Capello.”

“It makes sense that something like this would run in the family,” Boyd said quietly, and we all turned to look at him. He shrugged, “It makes more sense to have it run in a bloodline as opposed to random people. That way there is some way to trace it.”

Elijah looked slightly impressed as Boyd talked and he nodded, “Legend stated that a second Destinata would appear in the bloodline, only if there was a dire need for one.” He turned back to Raven and started inspecting her wounds. When he lifted her shirt and saw the older wound he froze. “This one is at least a week and a half old, and what I remember from Adriana’s healing capabilities, something like this should have healed immediately.”

Scott frowned, “That’s when Raven’s strange behavior started.”

“Strange how?” Elijah asked.

“Killing a hunter without a second thought,” Scott said quietly.

“Mood swings,” I added, followed by Derek, Erica, and Boyd.

“Dizzy spells.”

“Trouble sleeping.”

“Distant behavior.”

Elijah’s face grew troubled, “I need to speak to Raven, now.”

I raised an eyebrow, “How?” But he simply ignored me and put his hand on Raven’s forehead.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

The last thing I remembered was being thrown against a wall, and then, I was here. Somehow my mind thought it would be a good idea to make me relive my worst memories, but twist them to make them even worse. I’ve seen pretty much everything, including my dad actually shooting Stiles.

I looked around the closet of my old house, the one my dad used to lock me in, and took a deep breathe. It felt like I had been in here for days, but who know… my sense of time wasn’t exactly spot on.

My fingers had wandered to the scratch marks on the walls when I heard footsteps on the stairs and my dad’s voice, “So have you learned your lesson yet? You ungrateful little murderer.”

I pulled my knees to my chest and grabbed at my hair, “This is just a dream… this is just a dream.” I kept repeating it and squeezed my eyes shut as keys jingled outside the door.

“Oh, this is far from a dream girl,” He growled, “I can show you jus-” There was a thud and then silence before the door opened slowly.

“Please, please don’t hurt me,” I whimpered.

“I have no intention of hurting you Miss Pyros,” I opened my eyes to see a well-dressed man standing in the doorway, “In fact; my intent is quite the opposite.” He reached out a hand, offering to help me up.

I took it hesitantly and stood up, “W-Who are you?” I whispered, eyeing him warily, “And how are you in my head? Is this some sort of vampire trick?”

“My name is Elijah Mikaelson,” He said with a gentle smile, “and it seems you’ve already got quite a handle on your abilities.”

“Rebekah’s brother,” A warm smile slipped onto my face as I visibly relaxed, “It’s nice to finally meet you, although it’d be nicer under better circumstances.” I gestured around the dark room.

“Indeed,” Elijah said, looking around the room as well, “Now, would you care to explain why you have a wound from approximately a week or so ago? Why hasn’t it healed by now?”

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at him in confusion, “How did you know about that? No one knows about it.”

Slowly the scene around us changed into a small, but cozy cabin lit by sunlight, “I was inspecting your wounds and came across it.” He said as he sat in an armchair and gestured for me to do the same. I did so and he continued speaking, “You were injured pretty severely in whatever fight you were just in.”

I sighed and rubbed my face, “That stupid lizard creature, I was fighting it and for some reason my magic gave out.”

Elijah listened intently and nodded, “Tell me, the older wound on your side, was it from an arrow or stake of some sort?”

My eyes widened and I nodded, “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I went for a run. I think I ended up in Oregon… anyways, a hunter shot me.” Then I frowned slightly, “I had our local vet/druid check it. He said there were no toxins or anything in it, so why wouldn’t it be healing?”

“Because there /is/ a toxin in it,” He said simply, “It just appeared as though there wasn’t because it was completely absorbed into your body. You may have noticed that Vervain, Wolfsbane, and Witchhazel all affect you because of what you are, although they don’t take as much of a toll on you. There is, however, one plant that affects you differently than any plant affects any creature.”

“What is it?” I asked, genuinely intrigued and hoping that it would help me to return to my normal strength.

“Belladonna, also known as deadly nightshade.” Elijah said, rubbing at his chin for a moment, “It was traditionally used for medicinal purposes in Italy, but it has a much different purpose for a Destinata. It gradually drains your powers and toys deeply with your emotions, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

I nodded, but then paused for a moment, “How do you know so much about this?” I asked, looking slightly confused, “How do you know so much about what I am?”

He gave me a faint smile, “I knew an ancestor of yours, her name was Adriana Capello. She was related to you on your mother’s side, or so I’m told, and was the only other Destinata to exist.”

My eyes widened, “There was one before me?” I asked softly, wondering if she was who I kept hearing, giving me advice.

Elijah nodded, “Yes, I met her in 15th century Italy. We were very close.” He looked around for a moment and sighed, “Miss Pyros-”

“Call me Raven, please.” I said with a small smile, cutting him off before he could continue.

He gave me a courteous nod and smiled slightly, “Raven, then, I know you want answers, and I’ll be glad to do my best to get them to you, but at the moment you are growing weaker. If we continue talking for too much longer you could die.”

I gasped softly and took a deep breathe, looking up at him. There was just something about him that was reassuring, “Okay, how do we fix this?” I asked, standing up.

He was quiet for a moment as he thought, “First, all of the toxin needs to be drained from your system. I can take care of that if you’ll let me, but you’ll need to fight, this process isn’t easy.”

“Just do it please, I need to get back to helping my friends,” I said softly.

He nodded and stood up, “Very well, then we will continue this conversation outside of your head as soon as I’ve finished.” Even as he spoke, he slowly faded, leaving me in the cabin alone before I could say thank you.

 

**~Stiles’ POV~**

Elijah had been still for some time, keeping his hand on Raven’s head and his eyes shut. Derek had let Isaac come back down once he had promised to stay calm. We were all getting a bit anxious when suddenly Elijah’s eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand away. He turned to us with a sigh, “She has Belladonna in her system.”

I frowned softly in confusion, “As in the poisonous flower? How the hell did that happen?”

He looked at me before looking back to Raven, “She was shot by a hunter, the arrow was dipped in it. It’s draining her powers and causing all the behavioral problems.” He rolled his sleeves up and grabbed some towels.

I raised my eyebrow, “How did none of us know that she got shot?” I asked, surprised.

Erica looked over at me, “She’s been keeping secrets for a long time, remember?” She said softly, thinking of Raven’s dad, “If she doesn’t want us to know something then we don’t.”

Elijah looked over at Derek as if he could sense he held some authority, “She gave me permission to heal her, but I have to warn you the process isn’t pleasant.”

Derek looked up from Raven to Elijah and he nodded slightly, “Do what you have to do to fix her.” He said quietly.

“Wait a second,” I said, confusion in my voice, “How did you talk to-”

“I’m going to need you to hold her down,” Elijah said to Derek and Scott, completely ignoring me.

Derek and Scott both nodded and moved to hold her down, “Alright,” Derek said, “We’re ready.”

Elijah nodded, “I want you to tell me when her skin starts to grey.” He murmured before picking up Raven’s arm and letting his fangs come out. He nodded at Scott and Derek before biting down.

Immediately Raven began screaming in pain, I flinched slightly and noticed the same pained expression on everyone else’s faces. Scott and Derek struggled to hold her down as Elijah continued extracting the Belladonna. After a while Raven fell limp again and her skin started to grey, veins becoming visible on her face.

“Elijah,” I warned, “its happening.” Though I didn’t know exactly what /it/ was.

He continued for another minute before pulling back and grabbing a towel to wipe his face. His fangs retracted and he looked down at Raven. “The Belladonna is gone.” He said softly.

Isaac let out a soft whine, “She looks dead.” He whispered, Erica grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Elijah glanced over at them and sighed softly, “Technically she is.” He murmured, “This is what happens to a vampire when they die.” He gestured to the greyness of her skin and the veins there.

My eyes widened, “You mean she’s dead?” I asked in disbelief, “I thought the point of this was to save her.”

Elijah gave me a pointed looked before bringing his own wrist to his mouth, biting it and then holding it to Raven’s mouth, “Raven has the ability to do something very special, something that only my family is able to do.” As he spoke, her skin slowly cleared and regained its color. “If you stake an original we do the same, but not long after we come back.”

I felt relief run through me when I saw that she was returning back to her normal color, “So she’ll be okay?” I asked quietly.

Elijah sighed softly and pulled away once her skin had stopped changing. She was still pale, but it was nothing like before. Immediately after he pulled his wrist away the bite mark on it healed and he nodded, “She’ll be very weak for some time and it’s crucial to keep her protected.” He said quietly, “We have to trigger the healing process.” He said as he reached down and grabbed her forearm, snapping it easily.

I flinched again and closed my eyes, “That sounded awful.” I whispered.

“Well it will help her heal,” Elijah murmured, looking down at her, “The healing process has kicked in, but she’s very weak. She’ll only be able to heal the cuts, the bone will take longer.” He said, gesturing to her arm, “Once the cuts have healed she’ll have the healing abilities of a human for several days. That’s why she needs to be protected.” He looked up at Derek who nodded, “I don’t think I need to warn you about the hunters in town.”

“Gerard Argent,” Scott said quietly, “We know about him, yeah. He had her once before.”

Elijah sighed softly, “Unfortunately he’s not the only one you need to worry about. Whoever this hunter was that shot her, he knew what she was. That’s how he knew to use Belladonna.” He rolled his sleeves back down and watched for a moment as Raven’s wounds began to close. “For the next few weeks she should only use her abilities if absolutely necessary because it will be very draining for her, it’s usually detected by a nosebleed if she’s done too much.”

I bit my lip and sighed softly, “She’s not going to like that, at all.” I muttered before looking at Scott, “We should go, it’s getting pretty late.” I looked over at the group, “Keep one of us updated, please.”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, alright.” He said before turning back to Raven.

Scott sighed and walked over to me, “Can you give me a lift?” He asked sheepishly, “I gave the car to my mom.”

I nodded and followed him out, hearing Elijah tell them to set up a bed and an IV so Raven could get more blood before I shut the door.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

When Elijah left everything went dark again, it seemed almost peaceful, that was, until the pain started. It was intense, and burning, but I knew it was necessary. Then, just nothing. I don’t know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was gasping awake in a panic.

“Hey, take it easy.” Derek’s voice came from next to me.

I looked over at him and then down at the I.V. in my arm, staring at it momentarily before reaching down and pulling it out of my arm. “I’m not healing.” I said faintly with a frown when the mark didn’t disappear.

“Don’t-” Derek started and then sighed when I pulled it out, “No, you’re going to heal like a human for a few days and you’re not supposed to use magic.” He said, looking up at me, “You’re supposed to be resting.”

I shook my head and moved to get out of the bed, “No, I can’t rest.” My whole body ached as I forced myself to stand up, swaying lightly before standing normally, “I-I need to get to the school. Something’s happening.” If I hadn’t have been so preoccupied on getting to my closet I probably would have noticed the guilty look on Derek’s face.

“You /need/ to rest.” Derek said, grabbing onto my arm, “Just sit down.”

My eyes went from Derek, down to his hand on my arm and then back up, “Let me go Derek. I can make my own decisions and right now I’m needed at the school.”

“How could you possibly know that?” He asked softly, “You’ve been unconscious for a day and a half.”

“I don’t know, I just do.” I snapped, “Now let me go.”

He shook his head and held a little tighter, “And what do you plan on doing when you get there? You can’t use magic and you’re still weak.”

I glared at him and reached down, pulling his hand off my arm. I wasn’t nearly as strong as I should have been, but still had enough strength to do that, “I’m strong enough.” I muttered, “Now get out of my room so I can change.”

He looked at me for a minute before sighing, “Fine, I need to go take care of something anyways.” He muttered, walking out.

I watched him leave before throwing on some jeans, a tank top, a leather jacket, and some converse. I then went over to the mirror to do my makeup and winced slightly when I saw how weak I looked. I did my makeup and threw a beanie on before grabbing my things and heading out to my car, ignoring the limp in my step. I quickly drove to the school and parked. I was about to head in when I noticed Derek leaning against his car and watching the chemistry room.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He muttered when I walked over to him.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t do a lot of things,” I snapped, watching what was going on in the class. “What are Erica and Isaac doing?” I asked him suspiciously.

“Testing a theory.” He said, looking over at me, “A snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom.” He added when I looked confused, “We already tested Jackson and it paralyzed him.”

“Then who are you testing…” My eyes widened when I saw that Isaac was sitting next to Lydia and she was about to eat something, “You can’t do this!” I shouted at him, smacking his shoulder, “I’m out for one day and you start acting crazy?!”

I went to hit him again, but he caught my hand, “Watch.” He muttered.

I looked over at the window at watched as Lydia ate it, nothing happened. I pulled away from Derek and glared at him, “If you try to hurt her you’ll have to go through me.” I growled before storming away into the school.

I walked towards the chemistry classroom until I picked up on Scott’s voice coming from a different room.

“Derek’s outside waiting for Lydia.” He said as I walked closer.

“Waiting to kill her?” Allison’s voice asked.

“If he thinks she’s the Kanima then yes, especially after what happened at the pool.”

“It’s not her.” I heard Stiles say as I came up to the door silently.

“Stiles, she didn’t pass the test, man. Nothing happened.” Scott said with a fain sigh.

“No, it can’t be her.” Stiles said softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said as I walked into the room, “Because Derek thinks it’s her.” I ignored their shocked expressions as I walked up to them, arms crossed in front of my chest, “So either we can convince him that he’s wrong, or we’ve got to figure out a way to protect her.”

They all just stared at me for a moment before Scott spoke, “You mean, you’re not on his side?” He asked suspiciously.

I sighed exasperatedly, “How many times have I tried to tell you? It’s not about sides, it’s about me doing what I think is right. And I’m sure as hell not going to let him kill Lydia, she’s my friend.” I paused for a moment to cough into my arm.

Stiles watched me with a concerned expression, “Are you sure you should be doing this?” He asked, “Elijah said you were supposed to rest.”

I shot him a look, “I’m fine.” I muttered, “And there are a lot more important things for me to do than rest. Like help save Lydia.”

Scott sighed lightly, “I really don’t think he’s going to do anything here, not at school.”

“What about after school?” Allison asked softly, biting her lip. “What if we can prove that Derek’s wrong?”

“By three o’clock?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“There could be something in the bestiary.” She suggested.

“Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that.” He snapped.

“Stiles,” I snapped back, “Sarcasm, not helpful.” He shot me a look, but didn’t say anything.

Allison was quiet for a moment as she thought, “Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it.”

Scott nodded, “I can uh, talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it’s not her.” He looked around at us, “But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?”

“What does that mean?” Allison asked softly.

“It means you can’t heal like I do,” He responded and then looked over at me when I opened my mouth, “And you’re still weak and not healing.” He looked back at Allison, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Allison sighed and put her backpack on a table, reaching in and pulling out a crossbow that snapped open, “I can take care of myself.”

“And so can I,” I chimed in, though Stiles gave me a worried look.

Scott bit his lip and looked down, making Allison frown, “What?” She asked him. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke again, “Did something else happen?”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Scott repeated, “Seriously, if anything goes wrong you call me, okay? I don’t care if your dad finds out.” Allison looked down, “Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I’ll hear you and I’ll find you as fast as I can.” She nodded in reluctant agreement and Scott let out a breathe, “We have until three.”

She nodded again and Scott turned to leave, but then a hissing noise started. He turned just in time to catch an arrow. I looked over at Stiles to see him standing sheepishly with Allison’s crossbow. I cuffed the side of his head, “Really?” I asked exasperatedly.

“Uh…,” Stiles said as he handed it back to Allison, “Sorry, sorry. It’s a sensitive trigger on that.”  

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, “Let’s find Lydia.” I said softly, “Once she’s with you I’ll go find Erica, Isaac, and Boyd and see if I can talk some sense into them.”

 

**~Jackson’s POV~**

I was sitting in the library with Danny trying to crack into the missing footage of the video I’d taken on the night of the full moon when Matt walked up, “So who do you know that can get into your house?” He asked as he sat down.

“What do you mean, like break in?” I asked, a bit confused and frustrated.

Matt nodded, “Or someone who has a key, who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it.”

“I could do it,” Danny said with a shrug, “I write my own software, and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door.” I rolled my eyes lightly and sighed.

“I could have done it too, considering it’s my camera. Actually we could have done it together,” Matt said, looking over at Danny. Danny let out a breathe and grinned, “All right, I gotta go to my next class, but I’ll be back later to help if you guys want it.”

“Definitely,” Danny said with a smile, I gave him a look as Matt left and he shrugged, “What?”

“Got a little crush going on there?” I asked with my eyebrows raised.

“No,” Danny said defensively, “Shut up. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because, if you haven’t noticed, he’s completely obsessed with Allison, so… Whatever, this is going to take a couple of hours.”

I sighed in frustration, “So you can’t tell me who did the editing?”

Danny shrugged, “Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?”

Just then Lydia walked in with that idiot Stilinski following her and it hit me, “Yeah, yeah actually, I do.”

 

**~Allison’s POV~**

Once we’d found Lydia we split up, Stiles took her to the library, Raven went to find Isaac and the others, and I went to see if Ms. Morrell could translate the page on the Kanima for us.

“Do you mind me asking where you got this?” She asked as she studied the page I’d given her, “A book?”

“Uh…” I said, panicking slightly at what to say, “A family heirloom.”

She laughed slightly, “Interesting family.” She said before looking back to the paper, “I’m pretty familiar with most romance languages, but this is a little out of my reach.” She shook her head apologetically.

“Can you give it a shot?” I asked softly, feeling desperate.

“All right,” She said after a moment, “Um, Kanima? Do I have that right?” She asked, looking at me for confirmation.

“Yeah,” I breathed out with a nod.

She nodded and continued reading, “Like the wolf, it’s power is greatest and the moon’s peak. Huh,” She said with another laugh, “Sounds like a werewolf. Oh, there are some words here that I don’t recognize.”

“Just try,” I said quickly, before adding, “Please," with a faint smile.

“Could I hold onto it for a bit?” She asked, looking at it again.

“Now is better, please.” I hated being so urgent, but I just had to find out about this creature.

She let out a breathe, “All right, um, okay… Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks… a friend.”

She handed the paper back to me and my eyebrows bunched slightly in confusion, “A friend? What does that mean?”

Ms. Morrell shrugged lightly, “Maybe it’s lonely.”

I nodded, “Like a teenager.”

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I arrived to the lacrosse field just in time to see Scott tackle Boyd to the ground. I ran over to them as fast as I could in my weak state to see Derek show up at the same time.

“She failed the test.” Derek said simply.

“Yeah, which doesn’t prove anything.” I snapped at him, “The venom doesn’t work on me either. She’s different.”

"I know,” Derek said, “At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake.”

“I’m /not/ going to let you kill her.” Scott said, glaring at Derek.

“Neither am I,” I said, glaring at both Derek and Boyd.

Derek shrugged lightly, “Who said I was going to do it?” He asked with a smirk.

Scott and I looked at each other before we both moved to run for the school. Scott was cut off by Boyd sticking his arm out, making him fly back and hit the ground.

Derek came forward to grab me, but I waved my hand and sent him flying back. I was hit with an immediate wave of dizziness, but kept running until I made it into the school. I had just made it to the hall when I came across Isaac and Erica.

“You guys, please don’t do this.” I said softly, shaking a bit from using magic, “I know it looks bad, but it’s not her.”

Both of them looked shocked to see me awake and Isaac took a step forward, “Are you okay?...” He asked softly, as if he didn’t hear me.

I put a hand up and he stopped, “You can’t kill Lydia.” I told them with a firm tone.

“We have to,” Erica said with a shrug, “If we don’t then she’ll kill us.”

Isaac nodded, “Plus, Derek’s our alpha, we have to listen to him.”

They moved to walk past me, but I shook my head, “If you want to get to her then you’ll have to go through me.”

Isaac gave me a pained look, “I’m not going to fight you, especially not while you’re still recovering.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Erica said softly.

“Oh, you do have a choice, you could choose to trust me.” I pleaded.

“I’m sorry.” Isaac said softly before they both walked past me.

“Yeah, so am I.” I muttered, turning around and waving my hand so they slammed against the lockers next to them. Another wave of dizziness hit me as I felt my nose start to bleed, but I simply glared at them and walked away, knowing that they’d be released as soon as I got far enough away.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

As soon as I got to the nearest bathroom I sagged against the wall, taking a deep breathe to try to make the dizziness go away. I reached over with a shaking hand and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood from my nose.

Outside in the hall I could hear Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson walk by, “If we’re doing a study group, why didn’t we just stay in the library?” Lydia asked, sounding obviously confused.

“Because we’re meeting up with some other people.” Stiles said, as if grasping at straws.

“Well why don’t they just meet us in the library?” She asked, frustration in her voice.

“Because I, for one, wasn’t sure when I’d be done with my piano rehearsal.” I said as I came out of the bathroom to join them, still holding a towel to my nose. Both Allison and Stiles looked a bit relieved to see me, but Jackson just glared at me which I returned the look happily.

Lydia frowned slightly, seeing my nose, “Okay, hold on-”

Jackson stepped forward and grabbed her arm, “Lydia, shut up and walk.”

I rolled my eyes and followed, but sped up to link arms with Lydia on the other side, giving Jackson a look until he let go. “Lydia, you can ride with me.” I said, glancing at the group, “There isn’t room for all of us in Stiles’ jeep.” I added with a shrug before leading Lydia to the car.

Once we were inside and following Stiles’ jeep I turned to look at her, “Something happened today, didn’t it?” I asked softly, “Like at the ice rink?”

She tensed slightly and looked over at me, “N-No, nothing happened.” She whispered before looking back at the road.

I sighed softly, “I saw it too Lydia.”

She frowned lightly, “Saw what, I didn’t see anything.”

“The man under the ice, screaming.” I said in a soft voice, “I saw him too.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “Y-You did?” She asked, her eyes starting to water slightly.

I nodded, “You’re not crazy okay?” I said, giving her a reassuring smile, “Whatever it is that you are, you’re not crazy. Now will you please tell me what happened?”

She took a deep breathe and nodded, “I saw him again.” She whispered, “In chemistry. I was supposed to be answering a question on the board, but when he disappeared and I looked up, the board was covered in random symbols.”

I frowned and looked over at her again before pulling up to Scott’s house, “We’ll figure it out, okay? I promise.”

She gave me a small smile before wiping her face and getting out of the car. She looked around before frowning lightly, “If we’re studying at Scott’s house, then where’s Scott?” She asked as Stiles lead her up the steps.

“Meeting us here,” Stiles said with a nod, “I think… I hope.” He added under his breathe, glancing back at me for a moment.

I met his eyes and then looked away, “Let’s just get inside.” I said softly.

“Thanks for doing this,” I heard Allison say to Jackson behind me.

“I needed to talk to her anyways,” He said in a short voice that had me a bit worried.

Once inside, Stiles locked all of the locks on the door and then looked out the window nervously, causing Lydia to give him a look, “Uh, there’s been a few break-ins around the neighborhood.” He said when he noticed it. She nodded slightly, but then he grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door handle. She gave him another look and gestured to it, “And a murder.” He added.

I rolled my eyes at him and Jackson let out a breathe, “Yeah, it was bad…” Stiles said awkwardly.

“Then maybe we should stop talking about it.” I said, giving him a look.

Allison looked over at Jackson and motioned for him to take Lydia upstairs, “Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Lydia sighed and started to follow him, “Seriously? What is going on with everyone?”

Once she was gone I turned to Allison and Stiles, “You know, keeping her in the dark isn’t doing her any favors.” I said softly, pinching the bridge of my nose as a headache hit me.

“It isn’t safe for her to know.” Allison said with a sigh.

“Oh, but this is keeping her safe?” I said frustratedly, running a hand through my hair. “She thinks she’s going crazy.”

Allison opened her mouth to argue, but then sighed, “Can you hear what’s going on up there?”

I closed my eyes and focused my hearing, “He’s asking for his key back, and he’s not being polite about it.” I said, opening my eyes again, “Why don’t you call Scott and see when he’s coming?” I asked her before going to sit on the couch.

Stiles passed her his phone before following me, “Are you okay?” He asked softly, “And don’t say you’re fine because I know it’s a lie.” He added.

I looked up at him and shrugged, “I’m sore.” I said quietly, “And tired, really tired.” I sighed angrily, “I hate feeling so weak.”

He sat down on the armrest of the couch and sighed softly, “Well hopefully you’ll feel better soon.” He said with a slight shrug.

I nodded and rubbed my face before looking up at him, “I miss talking to you.” I said softly, looking down, “I know, things are a bit… strained.” I sighed, “I just think we rushed into things and this isn’t really the time to talk about it either, but I really want us to try to be friends again.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment before nodding, “I miss it too.” He said softly, “So, why don’t we give it a try?”

I looked back up at him with a small smile, but it faded when I picked up on a noise from outside, “They’re here.” I said quietly, moving to look out a window.

Allison came back and handed Stiles his phone, “Scott’s on his way.” She said with a sigh.

“He might be too late,” I said, gesturing out the window.

“He’ll be here.” Stiles insisted, looking out the window as well.

When fifteen minutes had passed and Scott still hadn’t shown up, Allison looked down at her phone as if thinking about something.

“What’re you doing?” Stiles asked her, looking worried.

“I think-” She let out a breathe, “I think I have to call my dad.”

“No,” Stiles said, his eyes widening, “but if he finds you here, you and Scott…”

“I know,” She said, looking like she was about to start crying. “But what are we supposed to do? They’re not here to scare us, they’re here to kill Lydia.”

“Just, hold off on calling your dad.” I said with a sigh, “We can think of something.” I could hear Lydia and Jackson talking upstairs and really didn’t want to feel like I was intruding on them.

A few minutes later Stiles looked up at us, “I’ve got an idea, just shoot one of them.”

“Are you serious?” I asked him, shocked, “That’s your idea?!”

“We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let’s do it.” Stiles said with a shrug. “Or at least give it a shot.”

“Okay,” Allison said with a sigh.

“Um, hello?” I said, “Are you kidding?”

“Look,” Stiles said, glancing out the window, “They don’t think that we’re going to fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they’ll take off. So just shoot one of them.”

Allison looked out the window nervously, “Which one?” She asked softly.

“Uh, Derek.” Stiles said quickly, “Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head.”

I walked over to Stiles and smacked him in the head, “Nobody is dying tonight.” I snapped, “Besides, if Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can.”

Stiles sighed, “Alright, so just shoot one of the other three then.”

“You mean two,” Allison said as she looked out the window.

“No, I mean three.” Stiles said, looking out the window, “Where the hell is Isaac?!” He asked when he noticed him missing.

Allison stepped back and pointed her crossbow at the window, “Go warn Lydia.” She said to me.

I ran up the stairs as I heard clattering downstairs as Isaac knocked first Allison and then Stiles down.

“What’s happening?” I heard Lydia say as I ran up.

“Get back,” I said, gesturing for her to go back in the room. “Someone’s trying to break in okay? Go. Lydia, go!” She ran back into the room and shut the door quickly. I sighed and ran back downstairs just in time to see Isaac over Stiles.

I ran up to Isaac and tried to pull him off, but he turned around and swung on me, his claws connecting with my cheek. I cried out and stumbled backwards, holding onto my cheek as I felt blood running down it.

Isaac’s eyes widened when he saw that it was me and they faded back to their normal blue, “Raven… I’m so sorry.” He said softly, taking a step forward.

Upstairs I could hear Allison shout, “Stiles, Raven, it’s here!”

I looked up at Isaac and shook my head, tears running down my face, “Save it.” I whispered, holding up my free hand to knock him out with magic, but then Scott came out of nowhere and hit him from behind.

A few minutes later Scott threw both Isaac and Erica onto the lawn, unconscious, as Stiles, Allison, and I followed him. I leaned against one of the poles on the porch weakly, still holding my face. I glared at Derek and Boyd and then looked down at Isaac and Erica.

“I think I’m finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott,” Derek said, glancing at me and then looking up at him. “You’re not an Omega, you’re already an Alpha of your own pack, but you know you can’t beat me.” He added with a smirk.

“I can hold you off until the cops get here,” Scott said defiantly.

“/We/, can hold you off.” I said, stepping forward, but stumbling lightly as Stiles grabbed onto my arm to steady me.

Sirens went off in the distance as I glanced back at Stiles before standing up straight again. I looked over at Derek and he actually seemed a bit worried. He turned to Boyd, “Get them out of here.” He said, gesturing to Isaac and Erica.

Boyd moved to get them, but then we heard the sound of footsteps on the ceiling. We moved out onto the lawn to see the Kanima crawling across the roof.

It looked down at us and let out a loud roar, just as Lydia came storming out of the house, “Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” She asked, sounding near hysterical.

I glanced over at her and then back up at the roof where the Kanima had just been, “It’s Jackson.” I breathed.

**~**

After making sure that Allison would take Lydia home, I got in my car and began driving home. The burning pain from the cuts on my cheek continued to remind me of how betrayed I felt by Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. I blinked back tears and pulled into my driveway, taking a deep breathe before heading inside.

As soon as I walked in I could hear the others moving about upstairs, I clenched my fists and shut the door behind me as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a blood bag and drank it before searching through the cupboards. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured myself a glass before going to sit at one of the barstools by the counter, not bothering to clean up my face.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me as all four of them came down the stairs. I simply ignored them and finished my drink before pouring another.

“Raven?” Isaac said hesitantly, walking closer.

I turned to face him and he winced when he saw my face, “What?” I asked softly, looking at all of them, “Have you come to actually tell me that you don’t trust me?” I asked, giving a bitter laugh as I took a drink, “Because you really don’t need to. I think that was pretty evident already.”

“Raven, we’re sorry.” Erica said quietly, “We should have listened.”

Boyd nodded in agreement, “You were right.”

I let out another laugh and looked over at Derek, “You’re being oddly quiet.” I said, but he just looked away and clenched his jaw. “I really don’t think you guys understand.” I said after a moment, “You tried to kill one of my friends, even after I repeatedly asked you not to. All we asked for was time to prove it wasn’t her, but you couldn’t put aside your pride to listen!” The lights flickered above me as I spoke and I took a deep breathe. “I think you need to leave.” I whispered, “And just, don’t come back.”

That got Derek’s attention, “Rave-”

I cut him off, “I mean it.” I said softly, “I can’t live with people who don’t trust me.”

Derek gave me a look that seemed oddly guilty, but then started to leave with Erica and Boyd. Isaac stayed where he was, “You can’t mean that.” He said softly, “Raven please, I care about you.” He said, taking a step towards me.

I shook my head, “As far as I’m concerned you ended things in the hallway when you and Erica walked away from me, you know, to go kill my friend, and you really clarified things for me when you did this.” I said, gesturing to my face as tears filled my eyes, “And I thought you would never hurt me. Not after what we’ve both gone through, but I guess I was wrong.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “No, Raven I would never, I didn’t know-” He stammered, sounding near tears himself.

“You need to leave,” I said softly, closing my eyes as a tear slipped out, “Just go.” I said more firmly, letting out a breathe, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

How had this happened? You know, for a while things seemed alright, like they were getting better, but then I woke up just in time to see everything turn to shit again. Once again I had lost whatever sort of family I had.

I took a deep breathe and grabbed my drink, _‘Come on Raven, get yourself together.’_ I thought as I walked over to the piano. I set my glass down on top and sat down on the bench. I began to play whatever came to my mind. It started out alright, but the more I played, the more my hands shook and the more tears blurred my eyes.

When I missed a note I slammed my hands down on the keys before hunching over, _‘No, I am stronger than this. Stop it.’_ I sat up and grabbed my drink, going to the kitchen. I finished my drink and just stared down at the glass before throwing it as hard as I could against the wall. As it broke into pieces I sank to the ground with a sob, the light bulbs around me shattered, sending me into darkness.

 

**~Allison’s POV~**

The whole ride to Lydia’s house was silent. I just kept hearing Raven’s words about telling Lydia what was going on, but it was safer if she didn’t know. When we pulled up to her house I sighed and turned to her, “I need you to promise that you won’t say anything about what just happened.”

She looked over at me and was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I’ll promise not to say anything about what just happened, if you can tell me what the hell just happened.” She was obviously still shaken and frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

“It’s… It’s kind of complicated,” I said, knowing it wasn’t the answer Lydia was looking for or needed.

“Well how about you start with why was Derek there?” She said softly, “Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?” I let out a breathe and looked down, “Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?” She asked, sounding exasperated.

“Part of the reason why I’m asking is because Scott and I aren’t supposed to be seeing each other, okay?” I said, a bit of an edge to my voice, “So it’s better if you just keep what you know to yourself.”

“Fine,” Lydia said, looking a bit hurt and making me regret my tone immediately, “I’ll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend, which is nothing, to myself.” She grabbed her things and started to get out of the car.

“Hey,” I said, grabbing her arm, “He’s not just my boyfriend, you get that, right?” I asked softly.

“Let me go.” She said quietly.

“Just for one second, please, try and remember…”

“Remember what?!” She shouted in frustration.

“Remember what it feels like,” I said softly, “All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you’re with him.” I let out a breathe, “Or those times in class when you… you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know that he’s standing right out there waiting for you. Don’t you remember what that’s like?” I asked her, meeting her eyes.

She was quiet for a moment before shaking her head, “No.”

“What do you mean no?” I asked, confused, “You’ve had boyfriends.”

She shook her head again, “None like that.” She said before getting out of the car.

 

**~Raven’s POV~**

I don’t know how long I sat there sobbing, but I was brought out of it by the sound of someone in front of me.

“Bad day?” A familiar voice asked from above me.

I lifted my head to see Damon standing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest. I frowned, but didn’t have much energy in me to get angry. “What are you doing here?” I asked tiredly as I stood up, wiping my eyes.

He shrugged and moved to sit on one of the barstools, “I don’t know, I got tired of watching my baby brother and Elena make googly eyes at each other, and I remembered that you aren’t terrible company.” He looked over at me, “Oh, and Bonnie threatened to lock me somewhere dark and gloomy if I didn’t come tell you that we won’t hurt the Barbie original.”

I just stared at him for a minute before sighing, “Look, I appreciate you coming all this way to tell me that, but I’m really not in the mood for company Damon.”

“I can see that,” He said, gesturing to my cheek, “What happened? Why aren’t you healing?”

“What happened doesn’t matter.” I snapped, grabbing a broom to sweep up the broken glass on the floor. I swept for a moment before sighing softly, “I’m not healing because I was poisoned.” I said simply, tossing the glass into the garbage.

“Wow,” He said, eyebrows raised, “Someone’s had a tough day.”

I laughed bitterly, “Try tough couple of years.”

Damon smirked slightly and got up, “It could be worse.” He said as he rummaged through the liquor cabinet until he pulled out an unopened bottle of bourbon. “I’ve had a bad 164 years.” He said as he opened the bottle and grabbed two glasses.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him pull out two glasses and pour some into each, “Dude, you’re old.” I said with a sigh, accepting one of them as he handed it to me.

He rolled his eyes, “We’re not so different you know.” He said, sitting back down at the barstool and gesturing for me to do the same.

As I sat down my phone buzzed, “This isn’t going to be one of those, ‘we should stop being enemies and be friends because we’re secretly alike’ talk, is it?” I asked dryly as I looked down at my phone to see a text from Stiles.

 ***** So, Scott and Derek just took off after the Kanima, leaving me alone… again. *****

I sighed softly, knowing that he was trying to be friends with me again like we had agreed, but I just wasn’t in the mood. I put my phone on the counter face down and took a drink.

Damon laughed, “Of course not.” He said as he took a drink as well, “But you know that it’s true.”

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, “Alright, why don’t you explain how we’re so similar.”

“Well for one thing,” He started, “We are both extremely good looking.” He looked over at me with a smirk, “Well most of the time.” He said, gesturing to his cheek and then to me. “You know, you should really clean that.”

I gave him a reluctant smile before sighing softly, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” I grabbed my phone and my glass and slipped off of the barstool. I started walking upstairs and then noticed that Damon wasn’t following, “Grab what you want from down here and come on.” I said, glancing back.

I went upstairs and into my room, clenching my jaw slightly as I passed Derek’s and Isaac’s rooms. As soon as I was in my room I went into the adjoining bathroom and started to carefully clean my face, hissing slightly in pain. Once I was done I started bandaging it, glancing up at the mirror about halfway through, I saw Damon leaning in the doorway.

“You look like you know what you’re doing,” He said, watching me finish up the bandages.

“Yeah, well I’m sure Elena has filled you in on my backstory.” I muttered, “I kind of had to learn fast. Hospitals weren’t an option, too many questions.” I shrugged, “But it’s over now.” I said as I turned to face him, just then noticing that he’d brought up four other bottles in addition to the one we’d opened. “Really?” I asked him, with my eyebrow raised.

He shrugged with a grin, “How else are we supposed to talk about our tragic lives.” He said, following me when I walked back into my room, “I’m sure as hell not doing it sober.”

I grabbed my glass and tossed my phone on my bed, ignoring it when it buzzed again, “Point taken.” I said with a sigh, grabbing a cigarette and lighter from the nightstand before going to sit on the window seat. I opened the window and leaned against the wall with my knees to my chest. “So, continue with your brilliant reasons on how we’re alike.” I said as I lit the cigarette and glanced over at him.

“Well for one thing,” He said as he moved to sit across from me with his own glass, “Neither of us chose to be what we are.” He looked up at me as I blew out smoke and then took a drink, “Which is partially why I came back here. Now I don’t do this often, but I want to apologize.” He sighed and took a drink as well, “I shouldn’t have helped Bonnie do that to you.”

I looked up at him in surprise and just studied him for a minute, “It’s alright.” I said quietly, he glanced up at me in surprise and I shrugged, “I mean, I was angry at first, but, this is who I’m meant to be, and it’s brought me new people to care about.” I sighed and took another drink, “Granted the majority of them have been assholes lately.”

Damon smirked lightly and raised his glass in agreement, “Welcome to my world.” He muttered, “Don’t worry, immortality just makes it worse.”

“Gee, thanks for the positivity.” I said with a sigh as I took another drag of my cigarette.

He shrugged, “Just speaking from experience.” He said, looking out the window, “Anyways, back to the reasons. We’ve both been betrayed by people that we thought cared about us more than once.” I gave him a confused look and he sighed, finishing his drink before pouring more. He then proceeded to tell me how he’d become a vampire. Everything from Katherine’s betrayal to Stefan forcing him to feed.

“Katherine sounds like she was a bitch,” I said with a sigh.

“Oh she is,” Damon muttered, “She’s still out there somewhere, but one day I’ll find her and she won’t be able to run anymore.” He sat back against the wall and took a drink, “Oh, and we were both shot by our dads.” He added.

I grimaced slightly at the memory, “Okay, so I guess we do have a lot in common, and you did agree to not hurt Bekah… Alright, I don’t hate you anymore.”

Damon grinned over at me, “See? Progress. No one can resist my charms for long.”

I rolled my eyes, “Dude, your ego is already so big it barely fits in the room, you really don’t need to keep building it up.”

His mouth dropped open in mock hurt, “I resent that.” He said with a sigh.

I huffed out a laugh as my phone buzzed again, but I ignored it. In a blurred movement though, Damon grabbed my phone and was back on the bench, looking at it.

“Scott’s the little wolf, right?” He asked, looking up at me and I nodded, “Apparently some guy just bought him a drink, and this Stiles person wants to know if he’s attractive to gay guys.” He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and reached forward, grabbing my phone, “Give me that.” I looked through the messages and the shut it off, tossing it back on the bed.

Damon sighed softly, “Well how else am I supposed to have fun?” He asked before smirking slightly, “I know, let’s play my own version of never have I ever.”

“And how would that work?” I asked him, eyebrow raised as I let out more smoke.

“It’s simple,” He said, taking a drink, “Instead of saying something that we haven’t done, we say something that we have. If the other person hasn’t, then they drink. If we’ve both done it then the person that said it drinks.”

My mouth dropped open, “That’s not fair! You’re like a million years old, you’ve probably done everything.”

Damon rolled his eyes, “I’m 184 actually, and come on, don’t be such a prude.” He grinned, “It’ll pass time and get our minds off of everything else.”

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him before smiling lightly, “Alright fine.” I reached over and turned on my music, which played mostly rock and other similar genres. “You go first.”

He smirked and filled both of our glasses up as I put out my cigarette and crossed my legs in front of me. “Alright…” He said as he thought, “Okay, I’ve had a one night stand.” He said with a laugh, “Actually, I’ve had quite a few.”

I rolled my eyes and drank what was in my glass before filling it up again. This was going to be a long night.

**~**


End file.
